The Extra One
by dinolove453
Summary: Based on a really weird dream I had. There was another on that plane. Someone who knew everything about the other seven. Who strangely knew what was going to happen. That someone was me. ND MJ EOC
1. Part 1 Day 1

The Extra One

Summary: (Based on a really weird dream I had) There was another on that plane. Someone who knew everything about the other seven. Who strangely knew what was going to happen. That someone was me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE WHICH IS EXTREMEMLY IMPORTANT **

**Yes, this is a dream when I crashed with the Flight 29 Down gang. But it's not _totally_ based on the dream- in the dream when you went into the tents you went into my house, and in the jungle there were huge bats. And there was no sky… typical dream stuff that I'm not including in here. **

**This is what would probably happen if I A: Moved to LA B: Still watched the show and had written all the fanfics and some others that you guys know about (not including this one and C: went on this plane trip **

**Don't question on how the others have never even heard of the show. Or how there are actors that play them that could be their identical twins… xD **

Day One

I was listening to music when it happened. Nickelback pumping through my veins, my violet pen scribbling furiously in my chicken scratch handwriting in my notebook. I was carrying all 6 of my Flight 29 Down notebooks- filled with fics I considered mediocre and the fics I posted online- and my Gregor the Overlander notebook. Right now I was writing in the latest Flight 29 Down notebook, writing the frankly violent sequel to a previous story.

Next to me on that dumb plane was a tall, mysterious boy with a ghetto like outfit and a dangerous demeanor. When he had sat down I had glared at him in my "if looks could kill" way, but he stayed anyway. Luckily I still had the window seat. Plane rides made me nauseous. Across the isle were two shorter kids- a girl and a boy. In front of me was a dark skinned, poofy haired boy sitting next to an Asian girl. Across from them was a red headed girl and a younger, dark haired boy. In front of the dark boy was a blonde girl and another, slightly prettier Asian girl. Finally, across from them, standing up, was a boy with a _really_ annoying hat.

Naturally, I paid the Californians no mind. I was 14, so younger than most of them but still older than one, and I had just moved to LA a month ago. The school board considered me 'cut off' from all the students in my school, and sent me on this trip as a 'pity trip'. It wasn't even a real school (!) it was a 'high' school, but also had Junior High connected to it, divided by the Gym.

Whatever. As far as I was concerned, California sucked. And I wanted to go back to Illinois. They didn't even have my show here! Arg! I had to go _online_ to watch…

I finished a chapter quickly when the plane lurched, ruining my handwriting. _Odd…_The ghetto boy didn't appear to shift, but the boy standing up sat down.

_Stupid hat_, I wanted to rip it off his head. No one in Chicago would be caught dead wearing that thing. Plus, it reminded me that I would never see snow again (how, I did not know) and of Eric's hat.

_Wait a second! He LOOKS like Eric! _I spun around to examine the ghetto kid more closely- Jackson! I looked at the red head and the African American went to the back… Nathan and Daley! I looked in front of me- Melissa…

_Oh God! We're going to crash on some god forsaken island! _But luckily my hat-red for all things LA had gone in a flash. I loved this show… but not when I was in it!

I quickly packed up my notebook, pen, and iPod in my carry-on. I braced myself as we hit the sand. The impact was a shock, but I got up (shaking) and walked through the plane. Before Nathan could open the door, I was outside.

And I knew exactly what to do.

F29DWN

Nathan watched as the brunette girl with the very long pony tail walked outside. Daley was screaming at him. As usual.

_She's odd…_ Nathan thought of the nameless girl. He saw her during lunch- always writing, didn't really talk to anyone. Was apparently from Chicago.

Whatever. He followed her outside, making sure Mel was behind him.

"Oh no," he whispered. The island they had crashed on was deserted.

F29DWN

Captain Russell and the others had left, and so I knew exactly what to do. Like I already said. I put back on my headphones to drown out the arguing that I _knew_ was going on, and grabbed an empty backpack from the supply area. I also grabbed the shovel and two water containers. I hid my notebooks under my stuff, and I walked up to Lex- who looked annoyed. And I knew why.

"Hey Lex?" I asked.

"Oh… hey um…" he didn't know my name. I forgot.

"Meg," I nodded.

"Yeah. Hi Meg, what's up?"

"I'm headed off into the jungle to get fruit and look for water. Should I get some vines for when the others _finally_ listen to you and you have to rescue the plane?"

He stared at me for a second, and then nodded slowly.

"Make sure they're _good_ vines!" he called after me.

"Can do!" I laughed and went through the jungle.

I looked around for fruit first, and then went to where Daley got nabbed by the leaches. Or was going to be, I guess; to dig a water pit. Finally, I got vines.

The backpack slung over my shoulder, the heavy water jugs in my hands and the vines wrapped around my shoulder. I walked back to camp, and put down the things and walked up to Jackson, who was sitting under a tree.

"Hey Jackson?" I asked, my hands in my pockets. He looked up and stared at me- everyone else had probably ignored him.

"Can I borrow your lighter? To, you know, start a fire," I shrugged.

He tossed me the lighter. I walked back over to where I dropped off the stuff. Lex walked over to me.

"Find any vines?"

"Yeah," I picked them up. Lex took one of them, and snapped it in half.

"Not strong enough," he sighed.

"I've got a plan," I smirked. He raised his eyebrows.

"HEY TAYLOR!"

F29DWN

Nathan and Daley were arguing. Again. Melissa sighed and watched as Nathan argued they need to go look for food and water, Daley arguing that they should ration what they had first.

_I don't get it, _Melissa thought sadly, _have they ever heard of the concept of compromising? _

She saw Taylor running back from the water where she had been splashing around to where Lex and that new girl – Meg, she was almost positive- were.

_Wonder what's up…_ Melissa shrugged and looked back to the two fighters.

Finally, she had enough. "GUYS! Could you just do what you both think is good? They're both great ideas!"

Nathan and Daley stared in shock at Melissa.

"Fine," Daley snapped, "I'll go ration food. Nathan can go look for some."

"Just so you know," Nathan snarled, "I don't take orders from you!" he shouted before heading off into the jungle. Daley turned and walked over to where Lex, Meg, and Taylor were.

_It's going to be a long day…_Melissa thought, and sighed.

F29DWN

"What are you eating!" Daley yelled at me. I was eating a banana I had found in the jungle and boiling water in a container on the fire. Lex was helping Taylor braid the vines.

"A banana. Or a _really_ long fig," I laughed. Lex and Taylor laughed too.

"Did you steal this? Wait, no, you so did. Give me the food," Daley snatched the bag and stared at the water.

"Did you steal this too?" she gasped, snatching the water jugs.

"No, she found..." Lex began, but Daley cut him off.

"I can't believe you! I knew you'd be trouble," she sighed and walked away.

"Aren't you going to stick up for yourself?" Lex asked me, shocked.

"Nah. That's not one of my strong suits," I shook my head, "and besides, I figured she'd do that. I'll just wait until she realizes she has more food from before," I chuckled.

We all laughed at that.

F29DWN

Nathan walked around, grumbling and collecting food. Melissa ran up to him.

"Hey!" she said brightly, "how's the food collecting going?"

"Good, I guess. Some areas have been picked clean," he sighed.

"Oh yeah, I saw that Meg girl go into the jungle when we got off the plane. Guess she was a step ahead of you, huh?" Melissa laughed.

"I don't like being outsmarted by a fourteen-year-old loner who writes all day," Nathan smirked.

"She's not really a loner," Melissa raised her eyebrows, "she, Lex, and Taylor were all gathered around a fire and laughing. Taylor and Lex were braiding some vines, and she was boiling water. Probably found it in a stream or something. And then Daley took away all the stuff that she found, saying that she stole it. That was really unfair," Melissa shook her head sadly.

"See what I'm talking about, Mel?" Nathan growled, "Ego-case. Should not be leader."

"_You shouldn't either,_" Melissa muttered so that Nathan couldn't hear.

F29DWN

I was sitting with Taylor and Lex, and now Jackson had joined our circle. I had managed to nab him when he came over to get back his lighter. I told him to sit down with us and help us braid and **then** he'd get the lighter, so he had no choice. It was kind of funny, actually.

"So, how much time do we have to yell at the others?" I asked Lex.

"About... oh, let's just do it now and get it over with. Come on!" Lex stood up. Taylor, Jackson, and I stood up then as well. I walked over to Nathan, Taylor over to Eric, Lex to Daley and Jackson to Melissa.

"Hey... Nathan?" I walked up to him.

"Yeah?" he spun around to look at me.

"Um... Lex just realized that we're going to loose the plane if we don't pull it in to the high shore... could you come help?" I asked. I felt like blushing, but didn't.

"Oh, sure," Nathan went and put his fruit down, "But why is it so important to keep the plane…?"

"Because it has everything we need to survive on it! Duh, Nathan," I rolled my eyes, "now come on!"

He followed me over to where everyone else was. Lex was handing them vines that were tied around the plane. I grabbed one and grinned at him.

"Got Nathan…" but then I noticed that Daley wasn't there, "Where's Daley?"

"She wouldn't listen to me," Lex sighed."

I angrily walked over to where I knew Daley would be collecting food.

"Now you listen to me," I snarled at her as she looked up, "Lex had something _really_ important to tell you, but you just blew him off! You have to listen to everyone and their ideas! Lex, Nathan, me, it's all the same to you! Dumb ideas! Now right now we have to save the plane, and we can't do that if we don't have you, because we need everyone to pull. No you can take the food I found in the jungle and the water too, and say I stole it, and I don't care. But you just don't blow off your own brother like that!" and I stormed off. I could hear Daley following me.

"Got her," I laughed with Lex and grabbed my vine. Daley walked over sulkily and took hers.

"Okay, wait until the huge wave comes! Wait…" Lex yelled. I held my rope stead enough, and then…

"PULL!" Lex screamed, so I did. So did everyone else. We pulled like our lives depended on it. Which it did.

I staggered backwards in the sand, stumbling over myself, until we all h ad managed to pull the plane to safety. I collapsed on the ground, and grinned at Lex. He grinned back.

"Job well done everyone," Lex panted, "job well done."

F29DWN

Nathan walked over to where Melissa was, "Hey Mel?"

"Yeah Nathan?" she asked, sighing.

"I've been thinking. I've been thinking that while we are here there should be a leader, and that leader should be me. Are you with me?" Nathan asked earnestly.

"Well, I…" Melissa sighed. Just then Daley ran over.

"Hey Melissa, can I talk to you?" she asked, "ALONE?" directing that at Nathan.

"Um… sure…" Melissa mumbled as Nathan walked away in a huff.

"I was thinking that while we are here there should be a leader, and that leader should be me. Are you with me?" Daley asked.

"Oh no," Melissa sighed.

F29DWN

"I should be the leader!" Daley screamed at Nathan. I was sitting back in my tree, sighing. Jackson was trying to break them up.

"Come on guys, seriously. We don't need a leader that fights all the time!" he sighed.

"We also don't need a leader who is an EGO CASE!" Nathan yelled.

"I hate you, Nathan!" Daley cried and walked off in a huff.

_That better change…_ I thought to myself. Nathan was dumbstruck.

"Well…I…" Nathan looked completely shocked.

"Good job. Way to tell her how you feel," I whispered under my breath, and then controlled myself. They couldn't know I knew these things.

_They couldn't know I knew _anything! _Oh my God! I've made a terrible mistake! I've got to stop acting like I know so much!_ I thought desperately as Daley grabbed Lex by the arm and led him to the jungle.

F29DWN

It was a few hours later when Daley came back SCREAMING from the jungle. I don't have to go into lengths to tell you what happened- we all know. She got nabbed by the leaches.

"Just hold still," Lex sighed, "I'm going to burn them off."

"But… but…"

"You sound like a motorboat," I laughed as I walked by and into the jungle. They all stared at me, shocked.

"Now be calm," Lex sighed, and attacked her with the hot poking stick. I sat by Melissa as the sun went down.

"It's been a long day," I murmured quietly.

"Well at least we'll be home soon," Melissa said brightly. I sighed and shook my head.

"I won't be," I murmured quietly, referencing Chicago. But then again, they wouldn't be either. We weren't going home for a _very_ long time.

"We're not going to be here long, right?" Taylor whined as they all began talking in a circle. I cringed. I didn't know how to answer that question.

As I turned in to the girl's tent, I made a pact with myself. I wasn't going to let anyone know I knew all about them. I would play my cool.

After all, these weren't the same _exact_ people and the same _exact _situation… right?

(2, 335 Words) Each 'chapter' is one day. So that's why most of them will be really long.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

The next morning I woke up to yelling outside. I remembered that the night before Daley had been bad mouthing Nathan all night. I sighed- what is wrong with them? They're more alike than they know.

_Ha, yeah, they're WAY more alike than they'd admit. Both think they're leaders but really aren't, both ego cases, both use any means to get what they want, both are smart and athletic, both don't listen to themselves and most of the time others, and both like to yell. Ha, that's funny_, I laughed to myself as I got up.

"What are you chuckling about? They're at it again," Melissa asked me.

"Just thinking," I sniggered to myself.

"Oh? What about?"

"How Nathan and Daley completely _hate_ each other but have identical personalities. Whether they like it or not, they're freakishly alike."

"Ha, that's true," Melissa snorted.

"They both think they're leaders but really aren't…" I continued.

"Both use any means to get what they want," Melissa nodded.

"Both ego cases," I shook my head sadly.

"Both don't listen to themselves as well as others," Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Both smart and athletic," I bit my lip to suppress laughter.

"Equal in their hatred for the other," Melissa giggled.

"Both like to yell, and besides that they both have abnormally poofy hair" I laughed as we reached the others. Everyone turned their gaze from the fighting pair to the giggling pair, AKA from Daley and Nathan to us.

"What's so funny?" Daley demanded.

"Um…" Melissa laughed.

"Just comparing two people is all," I rolled my eyes but laughed.

"Abnormally poofy hair, that's a good one," Melissa nearly doubled over with laughter.

"What about abnormally poofy hair?" Nathan demanded, and Daley touched her hair nervously.

"Um…" I laughed.

"Never you mind," Melissa covered her mouth to hide her giggles, and then leaned over to me.

_"Now whenever I see one of them and their hair I'm not going to be able to stop laughing,"_ Melissa giggled.

"It's true!" I laughed out loud. Everyone continued to stare at us.

"Let's continue this discussion later," Melissa rolled her eyes, "Now, what are you fighting about now?" Melissa asked Daley and Nathan.

"They both want to be leader. It's obvious," I rolled my eyes, "you can tell. They're either A: fighting about ideas or B: Fighting over leadership or C: Fighting so that they can keep up appearances. I'm assuming its B," and everyone except Nathan and Daley doubled over with laughter.

"That's not funny," Nathan said sharply.

"Yes it is!" Taylor giggled

"And _now_ I get the poofy hair thing!" Eric pointed at Nathan and Daley's hair and fell on the floor laughing.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Nathan asked immediately.

"Yeah!" Daley agreed.

"Finally, they agree on something!" Jackson laughed and we all burst out fresh laughter. I couldn't breath it was so funny.

"That's not funny," Nathan stared at us all with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes it is!" we all laughed at the same time.

They glared at us and stalked off. We all laughed together. Lex had to lean on me for support.

"That-is-hilarious!" Taylor laughed.

"So what were you guys discussing?" Jackson asked, "I'm assuming you can tell us now."

"Oh, just how Nathan and Daley are freakishly alike whether they like it or not," Melissa shrugged but laughed.

"Oh my God, that's true!" Eric doubled over laughing again.

"They're like the perfect couple or something," I let slip, and then nearly covered my mouth. _Ack! Don't let your shipper-nest get in the way of… life… or whatever! You're breaking your rule!_

Contrary to my worries, everyone laughed at that.

"Yeah!" Melissa giggled and so did everyone else.

"Now, see, that is true," Taylor laughed, "When they finally manage to get along or something," she continued laughing. I realized my statement wasn't completely idiotic.

"Fighting for fun!" Jackson laughed.

"What, instead of kissing?" Melissa giggled.

"Oh no, they'll do both. Just fighting won't break them up. Ha! That's hilarious," Jackson laughed.

"Well, I think it should be our job to, when they finally take a break from the war-fest, try to get them together. It would be funny," and then I nearly had to cover my mouth again.

"Yeah! That would be _very_ interesting," Taylor nodded eagerly.

"Let's do it," Eric laughed.

"I don't know…" Jackson paused.

"Oh come on Jackson!" everyone said with laughter, even Lex.

"Oh fine," Jackson laughed.

F29DWN

I sighed and stared out over the ocean. I had shown Daley, when she had managed to calm down, the water pit. I let some of the wind rush through my hair. I heard footsteps come up behind me.

"Hey," the person sat down. It was Jackson.

"Hi," I shrugged and continued to stare out.

"Do you miss Chicago?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yeah. No offence," I rolled my eyes, "But LA sucks. I love Chicago. Especially cold, wind, and I miss snow so much… maybe when we get back," _if we ever get back. After what I've seen of season two that seemed unlikely, _"my parent's will move back. That would be nice."

"How do you know so much about survival?" Jackson asked, "and, then again, about us."

"Well, I'm more observant than you think," I chuckled to myself, what a lie, "and as for survival, I'm observant. Plus, I've watched _Lost_ and read _Gilligan's Island _and _Lord of the Flies._ I've seen everything there is to know, read everything there is to know 'bout survival on desert islands," I shrugged.

"That's cool. Why are you so obsessed about it?" Jackson asked.

"Um…" _Ack! I can't answer that question!_, "I don't know. It's just a thing, I guess."

Jackson nodded, "I get it. So, ready to come back to camp? Nathan and Daley have _finally_ stopped screaming at each other."

"Okay," I nodded and got up, and brushed myself off of the sand.

"Hey Jackson?" I asked as we walked back to camp.

"Yeah?" he shrugged.

"Why do you always approach me?" I smirked.

"Because I figure that us new, cut off kids should stick together," he smirked. (AN: No, I do not like Johnny Pacar in that way.)

"Good rule of thumb," I laughed and we walked back to camp. Nathan was sitting coolly on the edge of his seat, not looking at Daley. Daley was doing the same. That, of course, made me slightly angry.

"Guys, as long as we're here, we're going to have to live with each other. At least be civil," I snapped. What if me being here made them never make up? I would hurt myself. Well, not really, but you get what I mean.

"Okay, are you guys ready to do this stupid power fight the right way?" I rolled my eyes.

They looked at me, confused.

"Election. I would normally say democracy, however…" _I don't want to change this stupid plot line… thing… any more than I have to. _

"That's good," Melissa nodded.

"Okay. Vote for the person you want to be the leader. Anyone. Not just those two," I nodded and picked up my notebook. I gritted my teeth and ripped out a page, and ripped that up into 8 different squares.

"Now, feel thankful. I never rip out pages from my notebook," I sighed and passed out pencils.

"You did look like you were murdering your best friend when you did that," Lex smirked.

"Just vote," Daley snapped. I sighed- it didn't look like Daley liked me very much.

I didn't write anything for a while- rare for me- because I was undecided. Daley could deal with the drama. Jackson was level headed. Nathan had great survival skills. Which?

Again, I went with my rule. I picked Jackson.

When everyone had folded up their ballots, I picked them all up and walked over to the plane and set them down on the wing.

_Daley- One. _

_Nathan- one. _

_None- one. _

_Jackson- five. _

_Perfect. _

I walked back over, trying to look as confused as possible. It didn't go over very well. Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Well… guess people listened to me," I smirked. They all looked at me with question wavering in their eyes.

"Okay. Now, as for the person who one, they have to accept the post. No matter what. No exceptions," I nodded. Everyone looked confused.

"Okay. One person voted for no one," _Jackson,_ I thought to myself, "One person voted for Daley," _Daley,_ and Nathan looked triumphant while Daley looked disheartened, "and one person voted for Nathan," _Nathan. _

"WHAT?" they all said.

"Ha, yup. Everyone kind of voted for…" I held up the five votes, "Jackson."

Jackson stared at me, and Nathan rushed over and looked at the votes.

"They did," he murmured, looking up.

"Oh, like you don't trust me?" I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, he is."

Daley and Nathan started yelling in protest, and Jackson got up.

"Guys," I managed to break up the fight before he did, "Jackson's the leader. Break it up and get over it," I rolled my eyes. They stared at me.

"I'm serious!" I sighed, "You two aren't acting like leaders. A real leader wouldn't be bickering. He or she would be listening to everyone's ideas and considering them all. Trust me. Jackson would do that," I murmured softly.

"And you would know because…?" Melissa asked with a smirk, "I mean, I know too, however… I'm sure that's what Daley and Nathan were going to ask."

" 'I can tell about people, it's a gift.'- John Hammond, Jurassic Park," I sighed, "I really can tell about people. _That's the first thing I haven't lied about. _"It doesn't matter, I don't want the job," Jackson piped up.

"And I think you'd be much better at it than these two, at least till they get into perspective and set aside their differences! Can you wait till then, Jackson?" I asked, sighing.

Jackson stared at me. So did Daley and Nathan. So did everyone else.

"Okay," he murmured. I smiled triumphantly.

_Fate: 1. Me: 1000. _

(1, 670 Words) Yay for comedy! Enjoy it while it lasts. Eventually there is some drama, especially when my 'knowledge' of what's coming up next runs out. Hee hee.


	3. Day 3

Day 3

Okay, I admit it.

We were hungry.

It was the third day. I had woken up freezing and went outside to eat breakfast. Daley was passing out the rations.

And let me tell you, fruit just isn't filling enough.

"Seriously, Daley, let us have some more food!" Eric whined. I couldn't say I disagreed with him.

"When we find some more fruit you'll get more food. Till then this is all we got. Meg, have you found anymore?" she asked, turning to me.

"Yeah, but I figured if we'll be here long we won't want to use up our supply right away. There aren't that many places," that earned a glare from everyone, "however, I'll go look today I swear."

"Besides," Nathan sighed, "Fruit isn't that filling."

"It doesn't have all the nutrients we need," Lex nodded.

"I HATE bananas!" Taylor whined.

Jackson sighed and stood up, "We need different food sources. I say we hunt."

We all stared at him in shock. Well, the others did. I just rolled my eyes.

"For you people. Me, I'm a vegetarian," _second thing that's not a lie, _"so I'll go look for tons more fruit and junk."

"Are you sure?" Lex asked, "I mean, you might want to set aside your beliefs till we get back. You could have an imbalance in nutrients."

"If it belonged to the animal kingdom, I refuse to eat it," I shook my head sadly.

"Okay, then Meg, Daley, Lex and I will go look for fruit. Jackson and Eric can fish. Taylor and Melissa can work on getting water," Nathan nodded.

Everyone nodded and mumbled in agreement. I had to grin- sure, it was a little different from the show, however it was closer than I could have hoped for. Also Nathan had elected for Daley to tag along with us.

That just made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

F29DWN

We were all walking along through the jungle, Lex and I chatting while Nathan and Daley walked in silence.

"So then Meaghan put up another picture that said 'Or is it…?' and played the X files theme! It was BRILLIANT!" I laughed. Lex laughed as well.

"I can tell. So Sara really thought it was a cow?"

"Yes. Arg," I laughed. Nathan and Daley turned back to us.

"Could you guys stop giggling and help us look for fruit?" Daley snapped.

"Um… as much as that was hilarious," Nathan laughed, "or is it… ha… but we really need to look for food."

"I know," I rolled my eyes, "But I just felt like laughing about that. It was pretty funny. I'm telling you. I mean, I moved in early March to LA, and I was having the time of my life back at school. I just miss it. And the beginning of the year… wooh… but yeah."

"How'd you get to go on this trip anyway, if you've only been here for less than a month?" Daley asked, a little more pleasant now. (AN: they went on the trip during Spring Break.)

"I didn't really want to make any new friends so we could move back to Chicago, so the school board figured I should go out and make new friends. I didn't want to, but I guess I am," I shrugged, "all I know is there is no one here as crazy as I am."

"That sucks," Lex nodded as we reached a small clearing. I looked up and saw a very tall coconut tree.

_Okay, here we go…_ I laughed quietly to myself. Nathan was looking up at the tree curiously.

"Um… maybe we should move on," Daley said softly.

"No, I think Nathan could get those. I'm almost positive," I contradicted.

"Why don't you get them then?" Daley snapped.

"Um, I have acrophobia," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, fear of heights," Lex nodded.

"I hated the plane ride. Now I never want to get on a plane again," I shivered, "Unless I really need to. Like to get home or get back to my _real_ home."

"Fine. Nathan, you try," Daley snapped.

"Okay, I will," Nathan nodded. He tied his shirt on his hands and began to shimmy up the tree.

"Uh bad idea," I said immediately, "do that on your feet."

"Um… okay…" Nathan wrapped the T-shirt around his feet and used that to grip the tree. Shimming up with his arms, Daley sighed.

"I can't watch. Here, you watch him while Lex and I look for more fruit," Daley sighed and left with Lex. I watched as Nathan continued to shimmy up the tree. He paused for a second.

"Don't look down! You're almost there," I called upward. He nodded, gasping, and continued to move up.

"I-don't-even-like-coconuts!" he gasped as he reached the top.

"Come on, you've got it!" I laughed. Daley and Lex had come back by then. Nathan must have taken a _very_ long time.

"Wow," Daley gasped.

"Come on, you've got it now!" I laughed. Nathan reached up cautiously and pulled down a coconut.

"He did it!" Daley laughed, picking the coconut up from the ground.

Nathan reached over and pulled a huge stack of them.

"He did it again!" Daley laughed. I laughed as well and Lex giggled.

Nathan began to shimmy back down the tree till he was at a safe height to jump down. When he was there he jumped and brushed himself off.

"Ta da," he gasped. I patted him on the back.

"I'll go get the rest," Daley grinned and walked off.

"The rest… what do you mean…?" Nathan asked.

"They found more fruit while you were up there," I smirked as Daley pulled out a pack filled with fruit.

Nathan looked sulky. I sighed.

"Just let it go, Nathan. You did well," I laughed. Daley looked at me, shocked. She probably had expected me to stick up for him or something.

We walked back to camp, and of course I had no idea what had happened. But when we got back I saw Jackson standing there, triumphant, with fish.

"Great. More innocent animals have died. What did they ever do to you?" I joked and laughed a bit.

Jackson didn't answer my question but rolled his eyes. Melissa looked angry at Eric. _Yes._ Daley set down the fruit, and Nathan sat in a corner sulky.

F29DWN

"So then Kat and KK had a fork war," I rolled my eyes, "knocking down said water bottle. I got irritated because it got all over my notebook."

Everyone except Nathan was laughing their head off. Daley was grinning at me, she seemed to have forgiven me or something. I was glad.

Daley got up from her chair and walked over to Nathan. I couldn't help but grin, so I bit my lip to hold it back. She handed him a banana, and he took it. I grinned now.

"Anyway," I continued, "so they finally stopped when I took the water bottle. KK whined, but it was still pretty funny," I smirked.

"You guys are really weird, you know that right?" Melissa laughed.

"And proud of it," I rolled my eyes.

"It's good that you can show how you really feel," Daley commented, "about life and junk. Not so much in the crush area."

"We don't want people finding out! Is that a crime? The best way to do that is use nicknames. What fun! Nicknames!" I laughed.

"Well, yeah. I'm just saying in High School that'll seem pointless."

"I always thought it was pointless," I muttered. Nathan walked over and sat down in between me and Daley, Melissa across from him.

"Back from sulky town," he muttered. I laughed.

"Welcome back," I rolled my eyes.

Everyone laughed. I ate a banana and stared out into the sunset. It had been another day that actually worked out okay. I guess that was all I could ask for.

And when I went to bed, I looked forward to tomorrow.

(1, 323 Words) What fun!


	4. Day 4

Day 4

I woke up knowing that today was yet another judgment day. Daley and Taylor were going to have quite a large fight. I walked around camp, and began to work on washing some clothes. Daley was next to me.

"Look at Taylor," she sighed, hanging up clothes to dry.

"Um… what about her?" I asked pointedly.

"She's being so _lazy_ while the rest of us work our butts off!" Daley sighed.

"Well… she doesn't exactly have a lot of skill to spare," I smirked.

"True… but she still should do something!" Daley sighed.

"Well, go ask her to or whatever. Oh, that's kind of a bad sunburn," I pointed out Daley's large rash. I decided to let Nathan tell her what it really was.

"Yeah, I know. I'm putting on this dumb after sun lotion, but it's not working out well," Daley sighed.

"You should stay out of the sun," I gave her an awkward smile.

"Come on, we've got to do something about Taylor," Daley sighed and got up. I followed her awkwardly.

"Taylor, get up," Daley spat. Taylor stared at her.

"Could you move over a smidge, you're blocking my sun," she sighed.

"Oh, sure, hey wait!" Daley sighed. By then Nathan, Jackson, and Melissa had walked over.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"What's going on is that we're all working our butts off and Taylor's not doing anything!" Daley sighed.

"What's going on," Lex walked up with Eric following him.

"Nothing. And that's the problem- Taylor's doing _nothing_!" Daley sighed. I smirked.

"Sorry people," Taylor shrugged.

"Uh, can she get any worse?" Daley sighed.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Nathan smirked and walked off.

"Well I'm sick of it. If she won't do her fair share of work, then she won't get her fair share of food and water," Daley sighed.

"What? Then I'll like, die," Taylor gasped.

Daley shrugged, "make yourself useful."

_Scary place. Hee hee,_ I thought to myself and rolled my eyes, "might as well do what she says, Taylor."

She scowled at me.

F29DWN

Melissa walked up to me, and I was writing in my _Gregor the Overlander_ notebook.

"What are you writing?" she asked pleasantly.

"A _Gregor the Overlander_ fanfic," I shrugged.

"Fanfic…?" she asked.

"Fanfiction. You know, where you take a book, movie, TV show that you love and write about it," I shrugged.

"Oh cool! I love that book," Melissa grinned, "can I read it?"

I considered her for a moment, then nodded, "here," and handed her the notebook. She sat back against a rock and began reading.

"It's a miracle you can read my handwriting," I laughed and walked off to get another notebook. She laughed as well.

I walked over and grabbed my three subject Flight 29 Down notebook and began to write. Melissa occasionally laughed out loud, and once went 'aww!' but mostly was silent. I was writing furiously- a very deep story. Daley walked by grumpily.

"I can't get Taylor to do _anything_!" she sighed. I looked up from my notebook.

"Ask her to dig a latrine. Hate to be the one to point this out, but it's _very_ hard to change a pad in a bush," I shivered, "and I know that I'm not the only one who's going to have their period on this island.

"Oh, you're having your period?" Daley asked.

"Yes. You can't tell?" I rolled my eyes, "and I know that eventually one of you people will have yours here too."

"Well, mine kind of started this morning," Melissa admitted.

"Okay, then it's settled. Get her to dig a latrine," I said absentmindedly as I turned a page in my notebook, my pen tearing across the page.

"Thanks Meg for the idea," Daley smiled and walked off. I rolled my eyes. My pen was going strong over the page, describing everything. Melissa walked over to me.

"This," she held up the notebook, "is amazing."

"You really think so?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I know so!" Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," I smiled and took the notebook, "obviously it's not finished yet."

"Can I read that one?" Melissa pointed at my current notebook.

"NO!" I gasped, "I mean," I continued at Melissa's hurt look, "I really don't like anyone reading these. Not even my friends back home. Is that okay with you?" I asked.

"That's fine. I can't wait for the next chapter in that one!" Melissa smiled.

"It'll be here soon," I laughed and rolled my eyes.

F29DWN

Daley walked up to Taylor. I was sitting in a tree- I couldn't miss this. Hee hee.

"Taylor, get up," she sighed. I bit back giggles.

"What?" Taylor said clueless-ly.

"Here," and Daley handed her a shovel.

"Thanks…" Taylor said uncertainly.

"You need to dig a latrine," Daley sighed.

"What is that, some type of mushroom?" Taylor sighed. I nearly laughed. I really did.

"No. It's a pit, about two feet deep, two feet wide, and four feet long, downwind so the germs won't get in our food. You have to dig it in the sand. Then we'll all have a nice, safe place to go to the bathroom," Daley sighed.

Taylor looked blank for a second, then screamed. I was having a _real_ bad time suppressing my laughter. She ran after to, where I assumed, Jackson was. I was sniggering up in the tree.

"You can come down now, Meg," Daley rolled her eyes. I got down.

"Hey," I laughed, "sorry, I couldn't resist," I put my hands over my mouth to hide my giggles.

"That much is obvious," she laughed, "now come on, we have to go find her again."

We took off running.

F29DWN

We won. Taylor was digging the latrine- and I laughed. Hard. Now I was talking with Melissa.

"I'm serious. I think you should show the others the story," she laughed.

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, Mel, but I really don't want to."

"Please?" she asked, "I think it's really, really good!"

"Well, I don't want to find out if you're the only one or not. Sorry," I smirked and walked off.

Melissa grinned evilly, and I was just a little afraid. Just a little.

F29DWN

I walked into camp, my hair swept back from my face. I was staring at the sand and thinking- really, really thinking- about a story. I had writer's block.

Something that didn't happen often, but when it did it was Armageddon.

Melissa walked over to me, grinning, "hey Meg, guess what?"

"What?" I scowled, I was frustrated.

"I showed your story to Daley, who loved it, and who showed it to Lex, who loved it, who showed it to Jackson, who loved it, who showed it to Taylor, who loved it, who showed it to Eric, who loved it, who showed it to Nathan, who loved it, and gave it back to me! We all loved it!" Melissa laughed.

"I really didn't want you to show everyone," I admit, I was upset. How can I trust Melissa if she spills even a small secret like this?

"I'm sorry, but I really knew that everyone would love it. And they did!" Melissa smiled at me.

"Well, I guess that's okay. But when I ask you not to do something, I'd really like it if you didn't do it. Whatever it is, okay?" I asked.

"That's fine. I'm sorry- I just thought that the others would love it," Melissa bit her lip.

"This isn't that bad. But if I ask you not to spread around a secret or something," _like if I decide that I can't hold it in anymore and tell her about… the show…_ "then I'd really like it if you didn't."

"No problem never again," Melissa nodded.

"Thanks," I grinned.

We got back to the campsite, and I stared out over as Nathan and Lex were goofing around.

_Uh oh,_ I thought to myself. Taylor and Daley were arguing. Then the entire party bumped into each other- and Nathan shot down, with a flare gun, the signal kite.

_Just as I suspected_, I sighed and shook my head.

F29DWN

I sat up in my tree, munching on a mango as Nathan and Daley sat next to each other. I swore I wouldn't miss this scene.

"Uh I hate my sunburn," Daley complained. Nathan looked at the sunburn.

"That's not a sunburn," he commented, "what have you been putting on it?"

"Uh… after sun lotion," she held up the bottle.

"It's some kind of allergic reaction. I bet if you stop using this stuff it'll clear right up," Nathan smiled.

Daley grinned, "Man, I so owe you."

"Happy to help," Nathan smiled and took the bottle from her. I grinned to myself.

_Tomorrow's another day._

(1, 455 Words) I'm not going to update _But it's better if you do_ for a while. I want to finish it in my notebook. So next chapter for this coming soon! Hee hee.


	5. Day 5

Day 5

I was worried. Anyone could understand that. Anyone would be worried as well.

It was nerve racking, to be sure.

Should I warn Eric not to eat the oysters, or stick to my pact?

I was sitting down to eat breakfast when Nathan walked awkwardly up and sat down. I was about to ask him what was up, when I remembered.

Today was Eric-blackmailing-then-almost-dies day.

And I panicked. So would you.

"Hey Nathan, what's up with you?" I asked, joking.

"Never you mind," he blushed. I rolled my eyes and decided to help the guy out- I knew how painful a rash could be.

So I broke my pact _slightly_, so what?

"Don't worry, Nathan. I know what's ailing you. Got a rash… down there?" I smirked. He gaped at me.

"How'd you…?"

"My brother gets them all the time," I rolled my eyes.

"Really? How do I… erm… get rid of it, exactly?" he continued to blush.

"Go take a bath for a _very_ long time in warm water. I'll help you out," I grinned, "I'll just say you aren't feeling well, that okay?"

"Thanks," he looked relieved. I rolled my eyes.

"Anytime," and then Daley walked over.

"Relieved about something, Nathan?" she smirked and sat down.

I laughed, but Nathan blushed.

"I just told him how to heal his plight. I suggest you do that now, Nathan," I chuckled. He walked awkwardly away.

Daley smirked at me, "what's wrong with him?"

"Same thing that happens every week to my bro," I laughed, "he's got a rash… down there."

"Oh," Daley giggled. I laughed myself.

"Yeah. But I wasn't supposed to tell, so…" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," Daley smirked.

"Now, see, if Eric said that I would think he was lying. But it's you, so I trust you," I smirked, remembering the episode when the tapes were stolen.

_That's in 5 days, Meg, you're getting ahead of yourself_, and I shook my head furiously and rolled my eyes.

"So don't give him a hard time. He's soaking himself right now, but I think he's going to have to wear a skirt," I'm sorry, but that whole skirt bit is _too_ funny to stop.

"Ha, yeah," Daley laughed.

"My brother had to once. It was so funny I fell down laughing," I rolled my eyes. Suddenly Melissa came over, looking a little nervous.

"You okay Mel?" Daley asked. I choked out some of my water, and they stared at me.

"Um… nothing, I thought I saw something," I stammered.

_OH MY GOD… today is when Melissa tells her diary about her crush on Jackson… man being actually here made me forget some stuff. _

"What did you think you saw?" Melissa asked, concerned.

_Oh great_, I thought angrily, "Um… just a mirage. I'm serious," and I ate a banana, "now, are _you_ okay, Mel?" I asked.

"Not really, no. I mean… My head's somewhere else," she shrugged.

_I know where…_ I got up suddenly, "Um… I need to go somewhere. Be right back," I shrugged and walked off. They stared at me, and I could hear them muttering in concern.

_Great. Just great._

F29DWN

Lex came running up to Jackson and me. Jackson was fishing, and I was informing him on what this could do to the environment.

"And not to _mention_ the impact it will have on the already-dying out whales, excess fishing will also…"

"Meg, we need the protein, okay?" but Jackson was smirking at me. Lex came running over.

"Guys, guys, you won't believe what I found! This could save us!" he laughed.

_Oh no. Oysters. _I got up and pretended to be as clueless as Jackson and followed Lex. He showed us the pools.

"It's either a clam or an oyster, I can't tell which," Lex sighed.

"Um… why are you showing me rocks, Lex?" Jackson asked.

"It's shellfish," I pointed out, "and that's great… for you guys. I mean, I actually would eat them- there is an imbalance of shellfish in the ecosystem, but I'm kind of allergic. I'll choke and die," _yet another thing that's not a lie. _(AN: That's why I don't like this episode very much. It hits too close to home, you know?)

"Oh," they both said, "then you should probably stay away from these," Lex continued.

"Yeah…" I shrugged, "I'll just go collect more fruit. But you guys should totally bring those back for the others. Just make sure no one else is allergic- wouldn't want someone else to die or something," _there. That's all the preemptive measures I'm taking. _

"Good idea," Jackson nodded. I went into the jungle, praying to God I hadn't killed Eric.

F29DWN

Everyone was gathered around the oysters. I was nervously standing by the tent. Melissa looked angry at Eric, and Eric looked smug. Nathan was wearing my skirt- to my absolute horror. Now I pitied Taylor a bit. Jackson, Daley, and Lex looked apprehensive, while Taylor just looked grossed out.

"Someone's got to test them," Lex nodded.

"You sure no one's allergic?" I murmured nervously.

"Why are you so… anxious… about that?" Daley turned to me.

"I just have… a funny feeling… that I'm not alone in the allergy department," I murmured.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Jackson yawned and then ate one of the oysters.

"Well, I'll be sticking with Meg," Taylor yawned, "I'm _not_ eating toxic snot."

"Fun," I rolled my eyes.

"Now it'll be about an hour before we know if it's safe," Lex nodded.

"Or a couple if he's allergic," I sighed.

Melissa sighed. We all got up and went our separate ways. Melissa walked over to me.

"Meg, could I talk to you about something?" she looked desperate.

"Sure…" I smiled and we walked over to the jungle.

"Eric's blackmailing me!" she whined. I was a little shocked- on the show she hadn't told anyone.

"Why… how…?" I asked, trying to sound as confused as possible.

"He watched me tape some of my video," Melissa sighed.

"Well, maybe if you tell me what it was I can help you. I understand if you don't want to divulge the info, though…" _besides, I already know. Ha ha. _

"No, it's fine. I have to get it off my chest to _someone_. But don't tell, okay?" Melissa sighed.

"Sure," I nodded. _I already know… but what if I don't? Ahh! That would suck… _

"Well… I kind of… said that I like Jackson," she blushed.

"I kind of figured," I sighed.

"Oh? Is it _that_ obvious?" Melissa blushed.

"To me. And Nathan. And Daley. And Lex. Jackson's oblivious because you're really good at not showing it to him, and Taylor and Eric are naturally clueless. So he knows and is using it for blackmail, huh?" I sighed.

"Yeah," Melissa sighed, "what am I going to do?"

"I think you should just take the bull by the horns and tell him. By him I mean Jackson. It'll make your life easier," _relax, Meg, this doesn't mean she'll take your advice…_

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Melissa sighed.

"Yeah, good luck with that," I said absentmindedly. My head was somewhere else.

"You okay, Meg?" she asked, concerned.

"No… sorry," I muttered, "my head is truly somewhere else. I need some alone time, is that okay?"

"Sure!" Melissa said brightly. I sighed and walked off into the jungle. I was bored. My head was gone- back home. Well, not really. More like in the show. More like being worried that this could turn out like Lord of the Flies. Just worried. Just thinking.

In case you didn't notice, I did that a lot.

F29DWN

Melissa was sitting down next to Jackson. I was thinking about Capture the Flag (AN: my friend Meaghan MADE me write that) and Melissa glared at me to leave. I did but hovered in the jungle.

"So, Jackson, um I have to tell you something…" Melissa mumbled. Suddenly Lex, Daley, Nathan, and Taylor came rushing over.

"How are you feeling, Jackson?" Taylor asked.

"I'm good," Jackson nodded. Melissa looked irritated.

"Then let's eat!" Lex grinned and they all chowed down on oysters. I came back after Eric had as well.

"Okay, um, I still have a huge feeling that it's a bad idea for one of you to eat the oysters," I muttered.

"Well, it wasn't Jackson. I guess all we can do is pray that your feeling isn't accurate," by then Nathan was looking annoyed at me.

"Whatever," I sighed and walked off.

_That's all I can do, I guess._ I sighed. It was there fault that they didn't listen to me. However, I still watched with pain at Eric eating one of the oysters.

_Too close to home, too close to home…_ I almost ran out and screamed, "ERIC! No! I know that you are allergic to those!"

But I didn't. I restrained myself.

Much to my chagrin.

F29DWN

Nathan was still wearing my skirt. We were all talking together, when I noticed that Eric wasn't there. I knew why, but I didn't let on.

"Hey guys, where's Eric?" I asked, eating a coconut and watching the others gorge themselves on oysters.

"Don't know, don't care," Melissa scowled

"He was complaining that he didn't feel well. Probably lying," Nathan rolled his eyes.

_No he's not!_ I thought to myself loudly. Turns out I didn't think it. I said it.

"What do you mean, Meg?" Daley asked, concerned, "you've been acting weird all day…"

"Um… I'm going to go look for him," I sputtered and got up. They all stared at me as I left.

_Jesus, Meg. You're beginning to crack! _

This, obviously, wasn't good. I needed to scream. So I went out into the forest before going to Eric, and screamed.

Very loudly.

They all came running. By then I was by Eric, so they thought I had screamed by him. Hee hee- I was good at that. It was one of my talents, fooling people. Not that I did it- only in emergencies. Like this one. They couldn't find out I was going _insane_ because of my secret!

Because then they would want to find out what the secret was.

I gave myself five days before I could crack. Just five- no more no less.

They all came running to me, who was standing by Eric- who had collapsed.

"Uhhh," Eric groaned. Everyone gasped.

"I was right!" I growled, "And none of you believed me. I bet Eric's real happy with you guys right now."

"Now's not the time, Meg," Melissa sighed, "I'll go see if we have adrenaline in the first aid kit!" she took of sprinting. I ran over with her to get some aspirin to grind up. Lex went and got wet cloths to put on Eric's forehead.

F29DWN

I stared around at camp. I was angry. I was avoiding everyone. I was cracking. This wasn't good.

Cracking and I don't mix.

I don't even like that fake crack, ha, that my friend Barbara had. It was polish candy, flavored stuff that had white powder in it. It wasn't really crack, but we all joked that it was. It was good candy- until you bit through the flavored part. Then it was just weird tasting.

I know that has nothing to do with me cracking, but whatever.

Nathan walked up behind me and sat down.

"Meg, are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Answer that yourself," I sighed, throwing a rock into the jungle.

"Everyone is really worried about you," Nathan sighed, "it's like you've snapped or something.

"The word I'm using in my head is cracked, however snapped is a synonym, so yeah. I've snapped," I sighed.

"Do you want any help?" Nathan asked, concerned.

"No. No one can help me. Don't worry, I'll be fine tomorrow. I swear I'll be fine tomorrow," I sighed and got up. I saw Eric stumbling his way towards Melissa. I went inside the tent to write, and soon the sun went down.

(2, 002 Words) Sorry that it took me so long to update, guys. I had a bad week. Next update soon!


	6. Day 6

Day 6

I woke up feeling happy, again. It was nice. Today was the day that Jackson found out about Melissa.

And on my honor, he will _not_ make up that stupid rule. I will stop him.

I hope.

I walked outside, and everyone looked at me, concern painting their faces.

"I'm fine," I laughed, sitting down. Everyone breathed sighs of relief and went back to their previous activities. I sat down and ate a banana.

"Meg, we're all really sorry for not trusting you," Daley murmured, "turns out you were right about the whole allergy thing."

"No problem," I shrugged, "just listen to me next time, ha," I laughed and got up. Melissa walked over, super nervous, to Jackson. Taylor was following her closely, holding a burned shirt.

_Here we go._

F29DWN

Nathan, Daley, and I were walking around in the jungle. I picked a piece of fruit from a tree, and Nathan suddenly went quite.

"What's…?" Daley asked.

"Shh!" Nathan gasped. He walked over quietly to an area, and then cleared some bushes. Behind them was… an inky black pig.

I almost couldn't hide my laughter.

"Lunch," Nathan said hungrily. Suddenly, my mind made a connection it hadn't yet.

_In Lord of the Flies they try to catch pigs… _

I wiped the new thoughts out of my mind. I couldn't worry about that yet. Not yet. At least, not till things get super serious- like when they punish Eric.

Then I could worry.

"Oh wow," Daley murmured.

"Um…" and then I laughed. The pig stayed around.

"How are we going to catch it?" Nathan whispered.

"Don't! It's a pig, for Christ's sake," I rolled my eyes.

"Not all of us are vegetarians, Meg," Daley sighed.

"Then," I smirked, "I'm just going to watch," and I leaned against a tree and ate the fig I picked.

"Have fun," Nathan sighed. They began to bicker- but not loudly or viciously. It could have been mistaken for flirting- to my happiness.

"No, we need a snare," Daley countered, and it was then when I noticed the pig was gone.

"Um, guys… the object of your bickering is currently AWOL," I smirked. They gasped when they noticed the pig was gone.

"Oh man," Nathan sighed.

"Come on," Daley nodded. They began to look for the pig while I sniggered to myself.

As if on cue, I heard something loud over Lex's sound system.

Melissa's tape. We've all memorized what it said.

I gaped at the sky. Daley and Nathan stopped in their tracks. It continued playing- endless.

"Wow Mel," Nathan murmured.

"Great," I whispered under my breath. Melissa ran through our little party.

"Really Cool, Mel," Nathan laughed. Melissa let out a sob.

"Obviously, someone played her tape," I muttered, "and not Melissa. It's kind of obvious, Nathan," I sneered.

"Oh," he muttered.

"Now, weren't you two doing something?" I laughed and took out my notebook from my sweatshirt pocket.

"Do you _always_ have a notebook with you?" Daley laughed.

"Hey, don't insult my trademark," I laughed, "I'm know as the "Girl who always has a notebook and pen" at both Hartwell and Lincoln," I continued to chuckle as I wrote down some words.

"What cha' writing?" Nathan asked.

"A song," I murmured, "now go and catch that pig. If you can find it," I smirked to myself.

They worked on a trap as I finished my song. They walked over to me.

"Now we just need to chase it into the pit," Daley nodded.

"Let's wait a bit. Meg, sing your song," Nathan grinned.

"I have no singing talent," I rolled my eyes, "I write my songs for Kat and KK. We're thinking about starting a band," I grinned.

"Well, sing it anyway," Daley smiled.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes.

"_Where do I go from here?_

_Why do I feel so near_

_To the end of hope and life_

_I fear the come of death and strife_

_The storm's rolled in, the crash has come_

_We feel the panic and then some_

_Our lives have just turned upside down_

_Turn my smile into frown _

_We do what we can to get by_

_For if we don't, we'll surely die_

_We rely on each other, that much is true_

_We need everybody, he, she, me, and you_

_At every turn we spin about_

_We all feel the need to shout_

_Help, we cry, the end draws neigh_

_We dodge it again and let out a sigh_

_Feelings aching, our hearts reside_

_Persons hurting, lives collide_

_Survival is our one main goal_

_Or our blunders will take their toll_

_We do what we can to get by_

_For if we don't, we'll surely die_

_We rely on each other, that much is true_

_We need everybody, he, she, me, and you_

_Adventure isn't so glamorous_

_Anything primitive is blasphemous_

_Lean on my shoulder_

_We rely on each other_

_Lean on my shoulder_

_We rely on each other_

_We do what we can to get by_

_For if we don't, we'll surely die_

_We rely on each other, that much is true_

_We need everybody, he, she, me, and you_

_Lean on my shoulder_

_We rely on each other_

_We do what we can to get by_

_For if we don't, we'll surely die_

_We rely on each other, that much is true_

_We need everybody, he, she, me, and you_

_Lean on my shoulder_

_We Rely on each other_

_We… rely…_" I concluded, embarrassed at my tragic singing.

"You may not be much of a singer," Daley murmured, "but that was really good."

"Seriously," Nathan laughed, "If only we had a guitar or something."

_Oh we do,_ I sniggered internally.

Suddenly, a loud squeak was heard. We all spun around and saw the pig. Nathan and Daley sprinted, chasing the pig right into the jungle.

"Arg!" they both cried.

F29DWN

They had a total of 7 attempts before they sat next to me, gasping for breath and disheartened.

"And the pig now has a score of 20, and Nathan and Daley _still_ have 0," I laughed.

"You could help," Nathan spat.

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Thanks," Daley laughed. I saw Jackson and Lex walk through the jungle.

"We're going to go look for Melissa," Jackson explained.

"Wait, she hasn't come back yet?" Nathan stood shocked.

"Yeah. Meg, you want to come?" he asked.

"Sure," I got up, "Good luck with this, guys," I smirked at them.

"Thanks," Daley said sarcastically as we all walked through the jungle. I (subconsciously) led them to where I knew Melissa and Taylor were or maybe just Melissa if things have changed.

We saw Melissa's shirt at the edge of the cliff.

"Oh God," Jackson murmured, "Melissa!"

"YEAH! WE'RE DOWN HERE!" it was Melissa and Taylor.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," they called.

"Okay, Meg run back and get the rope," Jackson nodded. I sprinted off into the jungle.

See, now I'm not the fittest person ever. I call myself "Athletically Impaired." So this meant I was out of breath by the time I reached the jungle, but I kept going. I ran through where Nathan and Daley where, and I heard the squealing of a pig as I ran. I got to camp, and grabbed the rope from the girl's tent. I sprinted back.

When I got back, I was out of breath.

"Got… fast… here… rope," I panted.

Jackson took it and threw some of it down, but held it as well.

"Tie it around yourself and we'll pull you up!" Jackson called down. The first who came up was Taylor, and then Melissa came up.

All in a day's work.

F29DWN

I walked around the plane, humming to myself. I was listening to "I Constantly Thank God For Estebon" on my iPod (Don't own) and thinking. _Life is so complicated… _Suddenly, I turned around and saw Jackson.

"Hey Jackson," I nodded.

"Hey Meg," he looked concerned about something.

"What are you going to do about Mel?" I asked bluntly.

"I… well… I don't know," Jackson blushed.

"Do you like her back?" I smirked to myself.

"I don't really know," Jackson admitted.

"Oh? Or is it that you just don't trust me?"

Jackson blushed, "Um… maybe."

"Ask her out, then," I rolled my eyes.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"If you're going to say something dumb like 'relationships are awkward here' I might have to hurt you," I smirked.

"We'll see," Jackson sighed.

F29DWN

I lost.

I felt like pulling at my hair when Melissa told me. Told me that Jackson wanted to wait to get together till they got home.

Yes, I nearly screamed. You probably would too.

Now I was climbing into my sleeping bag, humming to myself. Nathan and Daley looked a lot closer- which provided a small silver lining to the day.

A very small silver lining, mind.

Melissa sat next to me, grinning.

"Well, despite everything, I had a good day," Melissa grinned.

"I'm glad," I murmured as Daley crawled up next to us.

"Surprising enough," Daley laughed. Taylor walked in then.

"Night," she yawned and fell asleep. We all fell asleep soon, and I rested for the coming day.

(1, 528 Words) Next chapter coming soon! I've been SUPER busy lately.


	7. Day 7

Day 7

When I woke up, I immediately went looking for Lex. I found him walking along the beach.

"Happy Birthday Lex!" I laughed. He stared at me.

"How'd you know?" he asked, pleased.

"I heard you talking to Jackson about how you were excited to have a big adventure on your birthday," I lied.

"Oh yeah! I'm really happy. But," he lowered his voice considerably, "I think Daley forgot. That really hurts."

"I'm sorry," I hugged Lex briefly as we continued walking along the shore.

"So, what would you like for your birthday?" I asked, "And something that I can actually make for you," I added as an afterthought.

"Well, I don't know. However, I was thinking of making an obstacle course, sort of like a mazethon," Lex grinned.

"That's cool! I'll help if you want, after I finish your birthday present of course," I grinned back at him.

"Awesome," Lex nodded.

"Well, I've got birthday-ness to make, so bye," I nodded and walked off.

F29DWN

I was working hard in the jungle, Jackson a little ways off working on his raft. I was making Lex his birthday present, which was a bunch of poems that I thought he might enjoy. Jackson and I were chatting.

"It's really coming along, you know," I began, my pen scribbling across the page.

"I hope it'll work," Jackson sighed.

"Of course it will," I laughed, finishing yet another poem.

"How do you know?" Jackson laughed as he cut another tree.

"I have my ways," I said mysteriously. He chuckled as I heard rustling in the bushes.

_Uh oh…_I thought, _here we go_.

"He's building a _raft!_" that was Nathan. I chuckled to myself.

"Do you know who's there?" Jackson whispered.

"Nathan and Daley, I think," I murmured.

"Hey Dude, what are you building?" it was Nathan, coming out of the bushes with Daley. I was planning on making a rude remark about them coming flushed and laughing out of the bushes, but Jackson beat me.

"What were you two doing in the bushes?" he smirked. They both blushed.

"Nothing. Well, yeah. We were spying on you guys," Daley murmured.

"Oh really? Because the way you two are blushing and giggling…" I smirked.

"We weren't…" Nathan muttered.

"We aren't a…" Daley turned an even deeper shade of crimson.

"Anyway," I laughed, deciding to end their torture, "what were you saying?"

Both breathed sighs of relief, "what are you building, Jackson?" Nathan asked.

"You can't tell?" Jackson sighed.

"Why are you building a raft, Jackson?" Daley continued.

"Seriously, no one's going to take off on this thing," Nathan joked.

"We could always use it for firewood," Daley laughed.

"Hey, I didn't ask for your opinion," Jackson snarled

"We're just giving you a hard time," Daley looked shocked.

"Yeah, well save it," Jackson continued to sneer at them.

"Listen, dude, chill," Nathan sighed.

"Don't _do_ me," Jackson glared at them both. I was white from behind them.

"Um… guys…" I muttered.

"Let's just go," Daley murmured softly, and Nathan and her walked off.

Jackson turned to me, "What do you think of all this?"

"No comment," I murmured softly.

F29DWN

"I thought he was going to _snap_," Nathan was retelling the story to Eric and Taylor, Daley nodding next to him. I was staring around from the sidelines. This was really weird from my point of view.

"Guys, you _were_ kind of tough on him," I murmured.

"Yeah, but he didn't have to go all Darth Vader on us," Nathan muttered.

"You don't even know the whole story, you kind of acted like know-it-all jerks," I bit my lip sorrowfully, "no offense."

"Then what's the whole story, Meg?" Daley asked immediately.

"I'm not at liberty to say," I shook my head.

"You're _never_ at liberty to say!" Daley sighed.

"Yup," I smirked.

"Anyway," Nathan continued, "I think we should all watch our backs."

"Uh Nathan," Eric smirked, "Watch your back."

Nathan turned around and saw Jackson glaring at him.

F29DWNVIDEODIARIES

"Woah, this whole thing is a little weird. We were just teasing him and Jackson lashed out at Nathan and me…" Daley's face was pale, "But that's not the worst of it. Meg's secret… I think it's huge. Really huge."

…

"I hate to say this, but I've always had a bad feeling about Jackson," Nathan sighed, "and Meg is hiding more than she's letting on."

…

"I have a funny feeling this is worse than on the show," I sighed.

F29DWN

Lex and I were setting up the Mazethon.

"So I think the teams should be Nathan, Daley, and Taylor; and then Melissa, Jackson, and Eric," I suggested.

"Don't you want to play?" Lex asked.

"Remember I'm athletically impaired, Lex," I smirked and put down some coconuts. Lex went on the radio and called everyone down, I stood beside him.

"Come one, come all, the Flight 29 Down Mazethon is about to begin!" Lex laughed. I smirked as Nathan, Daley, Melissa, Jackson, Taylor, and Eric walked over.

"Get ready guys," Lex put down the radio, "In about 5 minuets the Mazethon will begin!"

"For your confused looks," I laughed, "It's an obstacle course. The teams are Nathan, Daley, and Taylor; then Jackson, Melissa, and Eric," I nodded.

"This is cool," Nathan grinned and nodded.

"Awesome," Melissa laughed.

"Be back in five to ten minuets, guys," Lex smiled.

F29DWN

They came back, and they ran that Mazethon. I was cheering them on with Lex.

"Come on Nathan!" I cried as Nathan began to sprint back on the first lap. What, I knew they were (most likely) going to loose, so no harm in cheering.

He came and tagged Daley, and she took off. I could hear the song from the show- Paper Plane, I think- in my ear. That made me laugh.

Daley and Eric came back, and tagged Taylor and Melissa. They sprinted off.

I began humming Paper Plane, much to Lex's confusion. Then Taylor and Melissa came and tagged Nathan and Jackson again.

They reached the end of the rode, and the song stopped in my head. Like the show.

_Man you've got a twisted mind, _I thought and chuckled a little. Lex was now more confused at Nathan and Jackson.

Jackson let Nathan have a head start, and then sprinted…

Jackson's team won. Mwa ha ha ha.

F29DWN

I stood next to Jackson. I had finished Lex's birthday present and was now helping him on his raft.

"I hope that you can finish this for his birthday," I murmured.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to enlist Nathan and Daley. Sounds like a plan?" he smirked at me.

"Gotcha," I nodded and he went off. I stopped working on the raft, sat down, and let my mind wander.

I was in a whole different world (well, not really- I was thinking about Fanfiction, ha) when Jackson came back with Nathan and Daley.

"Woah, Meg, you here?" Jackson laughed.

"Yeah," I stood up, "come on, if we're going to get this done today we've got to get started."

And more music played in my head. Hee hee. We cut down branches and tied them into a raft, and added floats.

If I do say so myself, it was a thing of beauty.

"I still think its suicide to take off on this thing," Daley commented.

"Um, no one's taking off on it," I smirked.

"Yeah, who said we were?" Jackson laughed.

"Well… then what…?" Nathan looked confused.

"You know Lex's poster?" I asked. They nodded.

"Well, if we put it on this and send it out to sea…" I smirked as looks of dawning apprehension appeared on their faces.

"Like a message in a bottle!" Nathan gasped.

"But why'd you need it done today?" Daley asked.

"You're joking, right? Isn't this his birthday?" Jackson gaped at her.

I sniggered to myself at Daley's astonished look.

F29DWN

I walked over to Lex, Daley following me.

"Happy Birthday!" I laughed and handed him the stack of papers I neatly put together for him.

"Thanks Meg! What is it?" Lex asked.

"Poetry. Enjoy," I laughed.

"Cool!" and I left so Daley and Lex could talk.

We all came back in a second, Taylor riding the raft, signing happy birthday.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" we all laughed, setting Taylor down.

"This makes one of your great ideas even better, Lex," Jackson grinned.

"It's perfect!" Lex grinned.

"Happy Birthday buddy," Jackson laughed and clapped Lex on the back. Then everyone carried the raft off to sea.

Daley turned to me, "I'm sorry Meg. I should trust you more often."

"It's okay," I shrugged, _you had right not to trust me._

"I can't believe I forgot my brother's birthday," she shook her head sadly. I patted her on the back.

"It'll be okay, Daley," I sighed, "we'll eventually get a grip."

She laughed at that as the sun slowly set.

(1, 475 Words) Next chapter we find Abby! What fun!


	8. Day 8

Day 8

I was helping Daley and Melissa bring out chairs from the plane.

"This will be _so_ much more comfortable than sitting on sand," Daley commented.

"Yeah!" Melissa laughed. I stared around and saw the necklace. I decided to see if Melissa saw it.

"Hey look!" Melissa walked over to the hole in the plane and tried to take out the necklace, but it fell through the hole.

"Oh it was a necklace!" Melissa gasped, "It fell through the grate!"

"Here," Daley knelt and managed to gently lift it up.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Melissa sighed.

"Whose is it?" Daley asked. They looked at each other.

"Um… here we go," I muttered under my breath.

"It's probably Taylor's," Daley got up and walked outside the plane. Melissa and I followed closely. Daley approached Taylor.

"Hey is this yours?" Daley asked abruptly.

"Ooh! I wish," Taylor muttered, then at the look on Daley's face said, "I mean yes, yes it is."

"Yeah right," Daley laughed, "well, if it's nobody's then…"

"Um… I think I should keep it, I mean I found it," Melissa piped up.

"Yeah, but I got it out," Daley pointed out.

"I don't think so. I'm not going to let you boss me around this time, I think I should keep the necklace," Melissa stammered.

" Oh please," Daley rolled her eyes.

"You always get what you want!" Melissa sighed.

"I resent that! And stop being such a baby!" Daley gasped.

"You BOTH are being immature!" I sighed, "If it's neither of your necklaces, then it's probably Abby or Jory's. Just put it back for when they come back," I rolled my eyes and walked away. They stared as I left.

F29DWNVIDEODIARIES

"Meg went _viper_. I mean, she really snapped at Daley and me. I mean, I guess I understand why she got angry- we _were_ being a little immature. But I still am mad at Daley for calling me a baby," Melissa sighed.

…

"I don't really care about the dumb necklace. But Meg totally went snappish at us! What's up with that? And I'm still mad at Melissa. She's got to toughen up!" Daley sighed.

F29DWN

Nathan and Eric came running into camp then. I was working on stuff with Jackson, and we were laughing.

"Guys, guys, look!" they came over to us, holding out the note.

"We found this on a tree!" Nathan showed the Help note to Jackson.

"Yeah, tied with a red cloth, that's why I saw it!" Eric insisted.

"Some one else must be here!" Nathan gasped.

"Yeah, so I found them!" Eric insisted again.

"It must be one of the others, since none of us have been out that far," Nathan continued.

"Yeah, and I found them!" Eric looked annoyed.

"We've got to look for them!" Jackson gasped.

"I think its Abby," I revealed, "if it was red cloth, I mean. She was wearing a red shirt."

They all stared at me.

"What? I'm observant," I laughed.

"Well, we've got to find her! Get everyone down here!" Jackson continued.

"Guys! Come over here!" Nathan called. I saw Melissa and Daley looking furious. I glared at them.

"Don't go viper on us again," Daley snarled

"I just don't want more drama than need be," I raised my hands in the air, "sorry."

"Um…" All the boys looked confused.

"It's best you don't know," I sighed.

"Anyway," Nathan got up to address the group, "we found this note in the jungle. We think it comes from the others, probably Abby since according to Meg she was wearing a red shirt," Nathan nodded.

We all started out. I hung around Jackson, praying to God that Melissa wouldn't confront me. Or Daley. Or Taylor, for that matter. I saw Daley looking solemn next to Lex, Melissa looking grumpy next to Nathan, and Taylor and Eric laughing about something.

I felt all my hair fall into my face as we reached where Nathan and Eric found the note.

"Okay; Nathan, Meg, Lex, and Daley go right; Melissa, Taylor, Eric and I'll go left," Jackson nodded. We split up, and I stuck by Lex.

"What's going on with you girls?" Lex muttered in my ear.

"Drama. Please try to stay out of it," I sighed.

"It's obviously drama, but what caused it?" Lex continued. Daley was walking at a horrendously fast pace up in front, Nathan confronting her about the conflict as well.

"Melissa and Daley were fighting over a _necklace_, and I told them to stop being so immature about it. Then they snapped at _me_. But whatever," I mumbled.

"That's not a _whatever, _Meg," Lex sighed, "this could be bad for the group."

"I have friends back home, I don't need new ones," I snapped and headed up front, in front of Daley and Nathan, grumbling to myself.

_Why the hell did they have to be real?_ I thought angrily, going towards the forest. We were going the wrong way anyway.

A long chain of swear words, ranging from Crap to F went through my head, I was so furious at them being real.

_Why? _

F29DWN

My feet were beginning to hurt when Eric came running over.

"Guys… we found… someone," he panted. Daley and Nathan sprinted after him, and Lex began to run. I walked.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" Lex asked, confused.

"Yeah. I'm athletically impaired. I don't like to run," I shrugged, so power walked. Lex joined me, and when we got to Abby everyone was already busy on helping her up. I ran over and grabbed her legs, as did Lex. We all carried her back to camp, when we rushed and hurried ran all over the place. I was placing wet cloths on her forehead gently. Soon, all we could do was wait.

F29DWN

I was sitting on a bench, writing. I wasn't writing Flight 29 Down junk, I was kind of angry at them all for being real. Instead I was writing angsty poetry.

Hee hee.

I let out a shiver and pulled on my sweatshirt. It had rain clouds on it, and some rain. I love it, so I brought it with me.

Comfort item, yes.

It reminded me of a day back home when I was home where I was running outside, before school, in the rain and I was wearing that sweatshirt. Then Kat made me come over inside because it had began to thunder.

Still, it was a reminder of my _real _home.

All my hair fell over my face as I heard some people come up behind me. Or one person. I couldn't really tell.

"Meg?" it was Melissa. I spun around; setting down the notebook and closing it (it had F29DWN junk in it.)

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you and junk. You were right. Daley and I were acting super immature, and who needs the drama, so…"

"It's fine. I shouldn't have just snapped at you," I nodded.

"Friends again?" Melissa grinned.

"Yup," I laughed. We hugged tightly.

"I hope Abby will be okay," Melissa sighed.

"I have a funny feeling she will be. Maybe," I shrugged.

"I've learned to trust your funny feelings," Melissa laughed as Daley came over. We turned to look at her.

"Meg, Mel, I've come to say that I'm sorry. I was being bossy and immature over a dumb necklace. Forgive me?" Daley stared at us both with hopeful eyes.

"Yup," we both laughed, "forgive us?"

"Definitely," Daley laughed and we all hugged.

"Daley?" a weak voice called from the tent.

"We're over here, Taylor," Daley sighed, "so, who should have the necklace then?"

"It's probably Abby's or Jory's. If and when Abby wakes up, we can ask her if it's hers," I nodded.

"Perfect!" Daley laughed.

"Daley?" called the voice again.

"I'm over here, Taylor," Daley rolled her eyes.

"That's not Taylor," Melissa pointed out.

We all exchanged excited looks and ran into the tent. Abby was sitting up.

"Can I get some water?" she said hoarsely. I ran and got a water bottle as Daley and Melissa dropped to her side.

"Don't worry. You're dehydrated but you're going to be fine," Melissa was grinning at her.

"Where… where am I?" Abby whispered as I gave her some water.

"You've just joined club 29 Down," Daley laughed.

F29DWN

I came out a bit earlier than Melissa, Daley, and Abby. Everyone began bombarding me with questions.

"Hey people, calm down," I sighed, "she's tired!"

Everyone murmured quietly until Abby came out, supported by Melissa and Daley.

"Hey! You guys are too much!" Daley sighed, "leave her alone till she feels a bit better."

Everyone sighed and left, but Taylor was whining. Abby sat down and I was talking to her.

"So, I'm not going to ask you what happened out there," I laughed, "but… nothing out there?"

"Just miles and miles of jungle," Abby sighed.

"Well, there goes one hope of rescue," I laughed. She laughed with me.

"Your name's… Meg, right?" Abby asked, "and you just moved here from…"

"Chicago-land area," I laughed.

"Okay," Abby laughed, "I have relatives up there…"

But then we heard the three other girls arguing _very_ loudly on who should share with Abby.

"Jesus," I muttered under my breath, "what's up with drama today…"

F29DWN

I was staring down at my notebook. No longer angry at the Flight 29 Down peoples, I was trying to write again.

And I had no idea what to write next.

_ARG!_ I thought to myself. It was all planned out. I had the story all planned out.

But I couldn't write!

_I hate this…_I thought wearily as I saw Melissa walk over to me.

"Meg… I think something's going on," she muttered.

"What?" I asked, looking up.

"I think Jackson's… flirting with Abby," Melissa sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Please. He likes _you_. Abby just has a way about her," I sighed.

"But what if she never leaves?" Melissa pleaded.

"She's too close with those out in the jungle. She'll leave to find them, eventually," I nodded.

"You sure?" Melissa looked at me helplessly.

"I'm positive;" I grinned at her, "don't worry.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

F29DWN

I was walking over to where Jackson and Nathan were setting up a roof to cover the fire.

"Good luck with that," I laughed.

"You could help, you know," they laughed.

"Nope. Athletically impaired. How come you guys all forget that?" I rolled my eyes as Abby walked over.

"Jackson… I've been thinking a lot about what you said… I think you're right," Abby sighed.

"About…?" but Jackson didn't get to finish, because then Melissa came over.

"Hey… are you guys, like, flirting?" Melissa accused.

"What? No!" both said.

Melissa set down her candle and began yelling at Jackson. Jackson yelled back.

"Woah, if there's flirting going on I should be involved," Eric walked over.

"You're not my type," Jackson rolled his eyes and turned back to Melissa. I managed to hold back my laughter at that.

Soon Taylor walked over, "hey Abby, how come you didn't wash my clothes? What kind of a sister are you?"

Soon the argument grew larger, and I could barely make out what people were saying. I saw the candle tip over and Daley and Lex walked over to me.

"GUYS!" they both yelled. All turned to look at us.

"FIRE!" Daley pointed out. We all began running to and from the ocean, panicking. We put water into the jugs and poured it on the fire.

Soon, the fire was out. Everyone began arguing again, and I walked away. Abby walked away too, but she was the cause of the fight.

_Jesus Christ…_

F29DWN

"Hey Abby," I walked over to her. She was staring out to sea. Everyone was grumpily ignoring everyone else behind us.

"Hey," she stared out to sea.

"The fight wasn't your fault. New people just cause more drama. Take it from me," I laughed.

"How are you new?" Abby stared at me.

"Uh…" I stammered, then remembered she would be gone this time tomorrow, "okay, listen, don't tell anyone else, okay?"

"Okay," Abby nodded.

"I..." I let out a deep breath, "this… I watch this TV show back home, and its called Flight 29 Down. It's really a brilliant show. I love it. And somehow… this is the show. Just with me added," I sighed. I had finally let it out.

Abby laughed, "Seriously, why are you new?"

"I'm not lying," my gaze was so solemn she decided to believe me.

"Oh my God, this is a _TV _show?" Abby gasped, "So you knew we were going to crash?"

"No. I knew what was going to happen _after_ I realized this was the show, which was in mid-crash. I knew you guys were going to go out into the jungle. I knew you'd come back today," I sighed, embarrassed.

"Oh my God," Abby muttered, "and you knew about the fight?"

"Yup. And I know you're thinking of throwing a dance," I smirked.

"Will you help me? Lex already is," Abby sighed.

"Definitely," I grinned at her.

F29DWN

I finished two stories. IN ONE DAY. I was VERY proud of myself. I never finish more than one in a day. It was probably because it was so quiet and junk. I danced to myself.

But everyone else was sulky.

Lex, Abby, and I planned to change that.

Hee hee.

(2, 233 Words) Rock on. Dance in next chapter.


	9. Day 9

Day 9 (Day 8 Night, really, but we all know what I mean)

"Okay, put a last candle over… there," I pointed. Abby put it there.

"Perfect. Just like it," I nodded at Abby. Lex was there, so I couldn't use the term "show." Unfortunately. But, luckily, Abby knew what I meant.

"Excellent," Abby nodded.

"So, how's the music?" Lex showed me his playlist.

"Awesome," I nodded, "Abby?"

"Great!" Abby grinned.

"Start playing, Lex," I yawned. He clicked play as I sat next to the plane, my pent tearing across the paper. As usual. They started coming over then, much to my amusement.

Everyone crowded around, in awe.

"Hey everyone," Abby smiled at them. I rolled my eyes and continued writing.

"Is that my _dress_?" Taylor began to rush over to Abby, but Jackson and Eric held her back.

"You guys have done an _awesome_ job since we crashed. And you really are a family. Bad things bring people together, but so do good things. I'm here to let you guys have a happy memory for once," Abby smiled.

The music started playing again. I rolled my eyes.

"Well if it's a dance," Nathan began. I was expecting him to walk towards Abby.

But he didn't.

_OH MY GOD… IT'S NOT LIKE THE SHOW!_ I thought with my eyes wide. Nathan headed off to Daley immediately.

I wanted to do my happy dance, I swear.

"Let's dance," Nathan grinned at Daley and pulled her closer to him. I bit back my laughter.

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_ I stared over at Jackson and Melissa.

"I'm not too good at this," Jackson sighed, "but…"

"I'll teach you," Melissa said while smirking, putting her arms on his shoulder.

"Ahh," Jackson nodded.

Eric headed over to Abby, "hey, want to dance?" he asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Nah, I'm helping Lex," Abby smirked. Eric shrugged, and I expected him to walk over to Taylor.

Like I cared. Please. I couldn't dance. I don't think I can dance, so I would never go on So You Think You Can Dance (AN: don't own.)

But he didn't. Eric walked over to me.

"Care to set down your notebook for one second?" he smirked.

_Yet another crazy twist…_ I thought.

"Um… sure, I guess," I must have looked shocked, because Eric let out a laugh.

"Lighten up," he grinned.

I was embarrassed the entire time. Taylor looked furious behind me.

_Okay… calm down… _I thought, but I was still nervous. Dancing is not my forte. The only time I've danced was at those mixers they threw at my old school.

And once with my brother. That was the only time I've only danced with a boy, because it was always me and my friends goofing off.

So I'm inexperienced. So what?

Over Eric's shoulder, I peeked a look at Daley and Nathan. They were smiling at each other, dancing.

And closer than on the show.

I wanted to cheer. Seriously.

After a while when I stared solemnly at Eric's shoulder, I chanced another peek at Jackson and Melissa.

Melissa let out a gasp of pain.

"I'm so sorry," Jackson murmured in her ear. He must have stepped on her foot.

Melissa looked up at him, "me too."

I couldn't help this smile.

I saw Abby and Lex dancing, and Taylor was walking over to Melissa and Jackson. Probably wanting to steal Jackson, much to my chagrin.

"May I?" she asked Melissa.

"Um," Melissa looked at Jackson. He was thinking for a bit, before shaking his head.

"No, sorry," Jackson sighed. Taylor looked pis_sed_. (As my sister would say.) She headed over to Daley and Nathan. I watched curiously.

They both shook their heads no while laughing. I wanted to cheer again.

Taylor headed over to Eric and me.

"Please?" she begged.

I smirked at Eric. He _shook his head_.

_Tonight is filled with _very_ crazy twists._

"Sorry," I shrugged. Taylor finally went sulkily to Lex and Abby. Abby, feeling sympathetic, left Lex so Taylor could dance with him. I sighed.

_Way to go, Abby_, but I was grinning anyway. Abby walked off to the beach, and I caught her looking back at us all dancing.

I sighed. She was leaving now. Abby was leaving us.

_Good luck, Abby_, I thought.

"Hey Meg?" Eric asked softly in my ear.

"Yeah?" I said immediately.

"Um… never mind," Eric shook his head and we continued dancing.

_So many changes… My mind's going insane…_ But I smirked to myself. Occasionally, surprises were a good thing. A very good thing.

F29DWN

I woke up drowsy the next morning. Daley, Melissa, and Taylor were all yawning next to me.

"Wow…" Daley murmured. Melissa wasn't really awake yet, just groaning in her sleep. Same with Taylor.

"Wow why?" I laughed.

"I just… I… Nathan… dancing…" Daley blushed.

"Aww, do you love him?" I joked.

Daley blushed even more.

"Aww," I laughed. _YES!_

"But… was it a dream?" Daley continued.

"Nope," I laughed, "but do you?"

"Oh give me a break, Meg," Daley blushed but giggled.

"No. I'll be proud of you if you are," I continued, "because then you've learned to tolerate. More than that, really," I smirked.

"Well, um…" Daley continued to blush.

"I'm impatient, come on," I giggled.

"Fine. Yeah," Daley laughed and blushed a little.

"YAY!" I said a little _too_ enthusiastically.

"Glad to know you're happy," Daley blushed even more.

"Sorry. When I think people are meant for each other, I really think people are meant for each other," I laughed.

"Nice," Daley laughed.

Just then Nathan called out, "Guys! Come over here!"

Daley and I exchanged a look and came out of the tent, closely followed by a yawning Mel and Taylor.

"Look," Nathan shoved a notebook into my hands. On it was the necklace.

Jackson, Eric, and Lex came yawning out of the other tent.

(AN: This won't be completely like the show.)

"'Hey everyone,'" I read aloud, "'I'm so sorry I have to take off like this, but Jackson's right. It's about right here, right now. And right now I need to go find the others. We're a family, just like you 8 are a family. Don't worry, I'll be fine. You all are doing a great job of surviving. And don't worry, Meg, you're secret goes to my grave. Good luck with it, I know it's driving you _insane_.

Jackson, make sure that everything goes smooth. Same with you, Daley- you've always been good at dealing with drama. Nathan, don't be too headstrong. Melissa, keep being logical. Taylor and Eric, learn to help out. Lex, make sure you get yourself heard.

Don't worry. I'll come back soon, and with the others. I promise. And we're all going to make it home.

Love,

Abby.'" I concluded, staring at the notebook.

_Okay, slightly different…_

"She must have gone after them," Nathan broke the ice after a while.

"We should go after _her_," Melissa murmured.

"No," Jackson said immediately, "she'll be fine."

Everyone nodded.

"Good luck, Abby," I muttered.

F29DWN

I stared around at the ocean. It was true. I was going insane.

_I need to tell someone before I crack in front of EVERYONE, _I thought helplessly. Melissa walked over to me.

"Hey," she sat down, "how're you doing? I mean, I don't know what your secret is, but if it's driving you crazy…"

"Not good," I shook my head.

"How come you told Abby?" Melissa sounded a little hurt.

"Because… well…" I sighed, "you kind of need to know my secret to know the true reason."

"Oh," Melissa stared at the ground.

"Mel, can I… can I tell you something…" I sighed. I was going insane. And I was breaking my rule.

"Sure," Melissa looked up at me, but at that instant Jackson came running over.

"Melissa I… need your… help… now… Eric…" he panted.

"Oh," Melissa sighed.

"It's okay," I nodded. Melissa ran after Jackson, looking at me apologetically.

_At least I came close. There. Now you can relax. _

_I hope I hope._

(1, 325 Words) Sorry that it's short, guys. The next chapter's ENDLESS. Mwa ha ha ha.


	10. Day 10

Day 10

I woke up, startled slightly. It was Day 10.

End of season one draws nigh.

_AHH!_ I nearly screamed. I got up from my bag and stormed outside. I was the first one awake- so I woke up all the girls when I came out side and probably woke up all the boys with my foot-stomping.

_AHH!_ Melissa walked up to me.

"You okay, Meg?" she yawned.

"No," I growled, "just… don't ask." I remembered how close I had come to telling her yesterday.

How close I had come to Armageddon.

F29DWN

"The tapes are gone!" Melissa screamed. I already knew- but was angry anyway. We all met up in a circle.

"Okay, who took them? Just fess up- no harm no fowl," Daley sighed.

"What is _with_ that saying?" I rolled my eyes, "it's kind of annoying. But yeah. Just give them back," I stared slightly and briefly at Lex. He returned my gaze with an, _I had to, for you and Jackson_ look. I knew the 'you and Jackson' part because his eyes flickered from Jackson, to me, then to Eric, then back to me.

_Wait- they watched my tape too. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

I had prevented Armageddon for NOTHING!

Everyone noticed our elongated, pointed stare.

"Wait, do you two know who took the tapes?" Melissa gasped.

"NO!" we both said a little TOO quickly.

We all glared at each other, and I walked away in a huff.

Things weren't going well.

F29DWN

Lex walked up to me, "I'm so sorry, Meg."

"Yeah right," I muttered.

"No, seriously," Lex sighed.

"Did you watch the whole thing?" I grumbled.

"Yeah," Lex sighed, "I am _so sorry_!"

"Great," I sighed, "now everyone is going to find out."

"No they're not!" Lex sighed, "that's why I took the tapes!"

"Hate to point it out to you, but I know just a _tad_ bit more about the future than you," I sighed, "Nathan and Daley come to the logical conclusion that it's you, but don't believe it. We all have a trial. They find out it was you. You tell your story. They watch Jackson's tape," I closed my eyes tightly, "and I guess, now, mine as well."

"You know, I'm not going to question it," Lex sighed.

"Just wait, there'll be a trial," I walked over to the beach and kicked up so much sand it made a cloud.

F29DWN

Nathan, Melissa, and I were shelling coconuts.

"It's not like I have anything to hide on my tape," Melissa grumbled, "thanks to Taylor."

"Lucky," I muttered.

"What's up with you and Lex, anyway?" Melissa asked me.

"Oh, you'll find out. Just to give you a general idea, something bad that I expected was going to happen just got worse," I growled, "and now… now I have nothing to hide from a selective group of people."

"Well I'd just as soon not have my secrets be revealed," Nathan chuckled. Melissa raised her eyebrows and I bit back laughter.

"Not that it's anything bad, but… I kinda… sorta… admitted that I had a thing for… Daley," he blushed.

"YOU WHAT?" Melissa screamed, but I let out my laughter.

"Shh! I'm telling you two, not the world," Nathan laughed.

"But you guys are always fighting…" Melissa giggled.

"How strong of feelings?" I asked bluntly.

"I… I don't really know," Nathan blushed, "but… it's different from… the other times I've liked a girl," and he quickly changed the subject.

Later, in the jungle, I did my happy dance.

F29DWN

I was writing in a notebook next to Lex, who was working on the radio. We had reconciled, and I was telling him about the show.

"It was pretty funny," I laughed, "Because then Taylor just started _laughing _hysterically and junk. And the look on Eric's face was _priceless_… but it was so obvious that Nathan's in love with Daley, the way he looked at Daley during his little 'speech', and the speech itself was so cheesy I fought back giggles. But it's the best show, however," I concluded.

"It's still a weird concept for me, but that whole bit's funny," Lex laughed.

"I'm not telling you any more than that, or more specifically more than episode 1 of season 2 yet, though. Too many valuable lessons. And when it comes to episode 2 of season 2, too much toilet paper," I giggled.

"What…?" Lex laughed as Daley and Nathan walked up to us.

"Yes, toilet paper! You'll see," I kept laughing, "has to do with a box… oh hey guys," I nodded at Nathan and Daley.

"Stop being so cryptic and tell me," Lex laughed.

"Hey Lex," Nathan began. Both had serious looks on their faces.

"Yeah?" Lex asked, and then looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I nodded and gave him an apologetic look.

"Um, Daley and I were trying to figure out who took the tapes. We know they were stolen between nine and ten this morning, and you were the only one of us who was alone in came then, so…"

"Wait, you think _I_ took them?" Lex gasped. I grimaced.

"I knew it!" Eric appeared behind us all. I gave him a death glare. He smirked at me. Lex ran away.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Eric cackled.  
"Don't tell _anyone_ about this, guys," Daley sighed.

"My lips are sealed," and Eric took off.

"His lips are so _not_ sealed," Daley shook her head.

"Nope," Nathan nodded.

"I've got to go," my voice was wavering- I was upset. Both watched me go with confused looks on their faces.

F29DWN

I found Lex sitting in a tree. I climbed up next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"You did the right thing. I would have done it if I had been in your place," I murmured.

"Yeah, but now there's going to be a trial," Lex sighed, "this is scary."

"Believe me, it gets scarier. We don't have to worry till it turns to Lord of the Flies: modern and co-ed edition," I nodded. Lex chuckled.

"True," and we laughed together for a bit.

"But… I'm really scared," I murmured softly, "now they'll _all_ know!"

"We're both in a whole lot of trouble," Lex agreed as Taylor, Melissa, Jackson, and Eric circled the tree.

"Come down from there!" they all called.

I turned to Lex, "It's now or never."

"Never would be nice," Lex sighed.

"Fine, let me rephrase," I sighed, "It's time."  
"Okay," Lex nodded. We jumped.

"Give back the tapes!"

"How could you?"

"I just want my tape back!"

"You can run but you can't hide!"

"Woah! LEAVE HIM _ALONE_!" I snapped, pulling the trapped Lex to me and into a protective hug.

"Yeah," Nathan and Daley came up behind me.

"You guys are too much," Daley nodded.

"I say we have a trial," Eric nodded.

"Please," Nathan rolled his eyes.

"No, a trial's a good " Jackson nodded.

"Besides, three of us already know there's going to be at trial. And who took the tapes. And some secrets," Eric smirked.

"Leave him _alone_," I growled.

"According to…" Eric began.

"DON'T!" I said loudly to cover up the 'you'.

"It's inevitable," Eric nodded.

"That doesn't mean I like it," I sneered.

F29DWN

Jackson sat in the judge's seat. Nathan, Taylor, Melissa, and I were in the jury. Eric sat in the prosecutor chair, Daley and Lex in the defendant. We had already gone through the whole introduction bit.

"I call to the witness stand Nathan McHugh," Eric called.

Nathan walked over to Jackson, "I'm telling the truth," he rolled his eyes. He sat down.

"Now, Nathan, you say that you know that Lex took the tapes," Eric began.

"I don't know he took the tapes," Nathan shook his head.

"Fine. Let me rephrase. Why do you think he _may _have taken the tapes?" Eric rolled his eyes.

"Well, Daley and I figured he was the only one alone during the time when the tapes were stolen," Nathan blushed.

"You determined this with the…" Eric began.

"Defendant's sister, blah blah blah," I rolled my eyes.

"You can't talk," Eric gasped.

"Please," I sighed.

"Anyway, you can go Nathan," Daley stood up.

"I call to the witness stand," Daley began, "Meg (name omitted.)"

The shock on my face must have shown, because Lex looked panicky.

"Um… okay," I muttered. I sat down.

"I'm telling the truth," I murmured.

"And what's even more excellent, I'll know if you're lying," Eric smirked triumphantly.

"Ha," I sneered at him.

"Meg, we all know you're hiding something. So far, it obviously hasn't hurt the group so none of us questioned it. But now we're starting to see your secret get serious. Now, I know you didn't' take the tapes because you were with me the whole time. But… do you know who _did_ take the tapes?" she stared at me kindly.

"Yeah," I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Whispers went through the jury.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Daley asked softly.

"Because of a promise I made to myself. And if you want to find out what it is, don't worry, you're going to," I grumbled.

"Is the thief Lex?" Daley sighed. I chanced a brief look at him, and he nodded.

"Yeah," I muttered. A roar erupted from the whole group.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Are you in on this?"

"What more do you know?"

"But he took them for a good reason! Not to watch them!" I said angrily, "tell them, Lex!"

Lex stood up angrily, "yeah, I took them! But it was to keep them from _you_, Eric!"

Eric gasped.

"Yesterday I saw something I shouldn't have. Eric was watching some tapes, and I came up behind him. I was as bad as Eric, I know. On the tapes were some secrets I shouldn't have known. Which is why I took the tapes. And I don't want these secrets to be revealed!" he said, staring at Eric with a glare.

"You watched them too, over my shoulder no less you little…!" Eric gasped.

"Eric!" everyone yelled at him.

"Yes, fin, I watched some tapes. But I'm glad I did- I found out some stuff that _scared_ me!" Eric spat. I rolled my eyes.

"Who is this about?" Nathan asked.

"Jackson," everyone gasped, "and Meg," Eric smirked.

More gasps erupted from the group.

"And so it begins," I rolled my eyes.

"Don't tell them, Eric," Lex gasped.

"He's going to," I sighed.

"I might as well _try_ to stop him!" Lex cried.

"Don't bother. I tried too- remember Day 6? I can't change fate, and nor can you," I sighed. Everyone stared at us in confusion.

"Just show my tape- the whole thing, or you'll be confused- and that section of Jackson's," I continued, "but bye," and I jumped over the plane, walked across the wing, and jumped off. I was gone in seconds.

"Wait! Meg!" Lex called.

"Um… if Meg says so… go get the tapes, Lex," Melissa whispered. Lex ran and got them. He grudgingly. Put my tape in the camera.

And it started.

MY VIDEO DIARY

(Without that small section you already saw)

A CHAPTER WITHIN A CHAPTER

"Okay, here goes nothing," I laughed over the camera. It was Day 1 when I had filmed it. My brunette pony-tail was beginning to frizz as usual. "Well, I guess you could say I'm the strangest one here. And the luckiest. Or unluckiest if you think about it. I have the biggest secret to hide. But I'm definitely the strangest. Hee hee," I laughed and stared out into the jungle, which was presumably behind the camera.

"I know what's going to happen. Up till the middle of Season 2, because I cheated and watched it online. Up till Day 19. The Dutch got to see the season over the summer, so it's just online on Tros Web. Fun. It's basically the same as on the TV, just a smaller screen and evil Dutch subtitles that get in the way. Ha.

Anyway," I laughed nervously, "yeah, that's right, ladies and gentlemen who are watching this. If you are, I don't really care. Anyway, yes, this is indeed Flight 29 Down.

In the flesh. Real. My TV show is REAL!

They're all here- Nathan, Daley, Lex, Melissa, Jackson, Taylor, Eric; and even Captain Russell, Ian, Jory, and Abby. I'm in _big_ doo-doo. Either I've fallen into TV-land, which would be scary, or… the apocalypse is coming.

Must remind Mom to barricade the house if and when I get home, ha," I laughed.

All the others, while watching, looked at each other in shock. They were all speechless.

"I swear to God they are all the same people. Nathan looks like, well, Nathan- kind of darkish but not totally black, poofy hair, ha; tall, strong, boyscout- whatever. At least he doesn't share one trait with the actor who plays him- the ridiculously ugly earrings.

The world has been spared!" and the ice was broken. The others laughed.

"Anyway, Daley's poofy-red-head, tall, athletic, class president, slight ego case. All there. Girlish face, bright blue eyes. So similar it's _really scary. _

Melissa- Asian, kind of like me- athletically impaired, ha ha- but smart, nice, and logical. Logical in a naïve kind of way. But also in a good way. She's cool.

Jackson- silent, tall. Poor guy, going to have to be leader whether he wants to or not, his secret's going to be found out. That stupid fight _wasn't_ his fault, seriously Eric. Looks like Johnny Pacar, AKA the actor who plays him. I know _someone_ who'd be happy about that," I coughed my friend Kat's name. Jackson stared at the tape and blushed.

"Lex- young but smart. He's smarter than all of us teens, or as my sister Sarah would say 'mid-adolescents', ha. And in more control over his emotions. I clap for Lex," I clapped, "and… he's cool. Daley should listen to him more.

Eric. Jerk-face. Clueless. Annoying hat. Lazy. Funny. Duh.

Taylor- acts clueless but that's all going to change after Season 1. Hee hee. Cello! Who would have thought?" Taylor looked shocked that I knew her secret instrument.

"Well, I gotta go. Time to feed the chickens, AKA help the clueless at large. See ya," and I turned off the tape.

Static played for a second before the tape continued.

"Back. Day 2. What fun," my hair was now in a strange updo, "Mel and I made fun of Nathan and Daley. Now _that_ was fun."

Still in complete shock, though. It's like I fell into my obsession. The only way it could possibly get weirder is if Harry Potter dropped by to say hi. Ha! That would be cool! He could apparate us home! FUN!" I nodded my head enthusiastically. Nathan actually managed another smile.

"No couples hinted yet, though. If Nathan and Daley don't stop fighting just because I dropped in, I'll hurt myself. Seriously. Jackson had better let Melissa, and… that's it. Not so much Taylor and Eric.

I've managed to keep my pact not to tell anyone about my secret and not to change more than I have to. Harder than it looks. I'm also trying to not let my notebooks be found. It is really weird writing about people who actually exist, however I just can't stop my wave of inspiration. Whatever. But… I don't get it anymore. What is going to happen? What things have I changed by my presence?

We're all about to find out," I sighed and shut off the camera. By then Nathan, Melissa, Daley, and Jackson were all blushing furiously. Then the next day came.

"Not much. To answer my last question, I mean. We're still here three days later, Nathan got the coconuts. He and Daley stopped fighting, halleluiah. Jackson's the leader, thanks to Melissa.

Everything's working out alright.

That makes me happy," I grinned, "and, oh yeah- Taylor told Jackson the secret of fishing.

Still in a rut, though. About how to keep my secret. It's tough. It's also especially hard to keep my notebooks from everyone. Especially Eric. He keeps poking around in them! That really angers me. It hurts that people don't respect my privacy.

Whatever," I snorted and shook my head sadly, "and now, because I'm so bored and such a loser, ha ha, I'll read a passage from a story. Not like I've got anything else to do. Ha ha. This is just a small paragraph from a story I wrote over a year ago, in February 2006. Enjoy, I guess- oh yeah, what has happened is it's 12 years since they crashed and they've come back home, and now they're back again to the island. Also, nothing has happened between Nathan and Daley… till they come to the island. Hee hee. Just listen,

'"_Well, what do you want to do?" Daley asked with a mischievous smile and Nathan gave her an amused look. _

_"Well, frankly, I'm appalled at your naivety. Or pleased because it's teasing, either way," he then leaned over and kissed her. Daley wrapped her arms around his neck, and Nathan placed his arms around her waist so they met in the back._'

Oh, skip that bit with Lex," I laughed, flipping a page, "here.

_'Coming up for air, Daley took a deep breath, and then let out a content and happy sigh. She looked up into Nathan's eyes, which were pleased and excited. _

_"Daley, I love you," he whispered. _

_"I know," Daley grinned and kissed him again. His lips relaxed at this, and reluctantly pulled away. _

_"I can't stop." _

_"I'm glad." _

_"I tried, a long time ago." _

_"Well, you tired in vain," Daley grinned and leaned in to kiss him again. He kissed back- and let them snog again for a while before breaking away again. _

Oh, skip this cutesy stuff that makes even _me_ gag… here.

_"I… I love you too," Daley said nervously. _

_"Really?" Nathan said as he pulled away, an excited and hopeful glint in his eyes. _

_"I do. I really love you," Daley said again more confidently. _

_Nathan smiled and kissed her again. _

Obviously not as good as what I write now," I rolled my eyes, "However, now I have to go. I have to change my bloody pad. Ooh, bad choice of words," I laughed and shut off the camera. Nathan and Daley were blushing even more now as the next day came out.

"Okay. Mucho problema. I don't know whether to break my pact and tell Eric not to eat the oysters. Yes, for you concerned people: Taylor dug the latrine, Daley got a sunburn which is really a rash that Nathan fixed, aww; Nathan felt useless and burned up the kite. Whoop-dee-doo.

Tomorrow's judgment day. Do I break my pact to Eric _completely_ avoids death, or keep it so he's saved by Mel or, if I've really changed things, dies?" I held my face in my hands. Everyone gaped at the screen.

"I don't know what to do!" I nearly cried on screen. Taylor bit her lip as Eric sat back, smirking.

"We're going to be here _definitely_ for 20 days, so 16 days to go. Probably more days- what with I haven't finished Season 2. But after that…

I'm going to go _insane._

Well, wish me luck tomorrow. Ciao," I sighed and left. Nathan and Daley chanced a brief glance at each other before looking away again, blushing.

"Back!" I looked definitely more cheerful, "and everything turned out okay! Ha ha! And now I shall do my happy dance," and I danced, quite badly, on screen.

"And now theme music!" I turned on a happy song on my iPod loud enough for the camera to pick up, and danced. Everyone was laughing.

"Yeah. So I let fate take its course," I continued, "and it worked out fine. I'm looking forward to tomorrow. I mean, sure Mel's secret crush on Jackson is revealed, but whatever. NathanDaley moment that if I miss I'll cry, so yeah. Besides, hopefully Jackson won't make up the all-so-stupid 'no relationships' rule.

Hopefully. Now that's one thing I _will_ change," and I smirked, "because all of us fans agree that he's being an idiot. So… I'm outy," and I turned off the camera.

"NOOOO!" I screamed when I turned on the camera the next day. Everyone jumped back.

"ARG! Everything happened _exactly_ the same as the show, and we all know what that means.

Jackson. Made. The. Rule.

ARG!" I continued to scream, pulling at my hair. Everyone was laughing except Jackson, who was white.

"I'm sorry. I tried. I really did- but how was I supposed to try without making it obvious?

ARG!

Okay, I'm done screaming," and the camera shut off again. Everyone, except Jackson, was still laughing. The next day played.

"Yoha. I had fun watching the mazethon from the sidelines with Lex. That was enjoyable. Happy 10th birthday to him! Welcome to the land of the double digits! Well I have to go, like, now. So… bye!" and the camera shut off. When it came back on, everyone had calmed down some.

"Back. They found Abby. I'm glad. She could have died. Everyone got into a huge fight. In the morning it was between Daley, Mel and me. But that turned out okay. Now it's between everyone. I've managed to avoid that one. Hee hee. I actually like being in the middle- you see both sides at their best and worst.

Both are always fun.

So, with everyone so silent, I actually got some _real_ writing done. Finished two stories in one day.

Now _that's_ what I call an accomplishment.

Dance tonight. I hope the couples are the same- because if they aren't, as we all know, I'll scream," I chuckled and flicked off the camera. Everyone was completely out of shock-mode now. It turned on again.

"Yay! Happy dance time!" I tuned on a Panic! At the Disco song and danced. Everyone laughed. It was dark in the background of the screen.

"Jackson and Melissa danced and reconciled, Nathan danced with Daley first- and they were _very_ close, yes! And… Eric danced with _me_! Can you say _shocked_? I don't know how I feel about this. Ha.

In a day Melissa finds out about Nathan's crush on Daley- and I intend to be there.

Hopefully.

And Lex will steal the video diaries, and there will be a trial, and Jackson's secret past will be found out, and he'll be brought back, and there will be a huge storm, the whole camp will get torn up- and I'll have seen it all.

Ladies and Gentlemen- Meg (name omitted)" I laughed and turned off the camera. Static turned on- that was my last entry.

And everyone stared at it in shock.

DAY 10 CONINUED

Everyone stared at the camera in shock. By then I was long gone.

"See?" Eric looked around, "she could have helped us out of some of our fixes!"

"You're just angry because she didn't tell you about the oysters and she didn't say she liked you that way," Daley spat, "she was right not to tell us. We really leaned some things."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded.

"Oh stop agreeing with Daley, we all know you love her," Eric rolled his eys and Nathan blushed.

"I seriously agree with her," he mumbled.

"She was going to tell me," Melissa's face was pale.

"What do you mean, Mel?" Jackson asked.

"I mean, she had told me yesterday that she wanted to talk to me about something she was reluctant to say, and then Jackson came over needing my help…" Melissa murmured.

"Okay, so she was going to tell you," Eric sighed, "but she still _didn't._ She withheld information!"

"At great personal risk and against what she wanted to do!" Jackson sighed, "at least we know about the storm. Now, before you people begin arguing about Meg, watch my tape. I'm going to go look for her," and Jackson walked off.

F29DWN

I was writing while they watched. Truthfully, I didn't _really_ care that they watched my tape, but… things were going to be different now.

Very different.

F29DWN

All of them stared at Jackson's tape.

"Meg was telling the truth, then. Because she knew about the fight," Melissa whispered.

"Did any of us _really_ think she was lying?" Nathan sighed.

Everyone shook their heads as Eric walked over.

"See? We should shun them- Jackson because he's dangerous, and Meg because she hurt us," Eric pledged

"Please," Daley spat "now I'm going to go look for them."

"Really," Nathan glared at Eric, "I'm going too."

"Me too," Melissa stood up.

"Taylor and I will stay here and prepare for the storm," Lex nodded.

"Good luck in finding them," Taylor nodded.

Everyone stared at Eric expectantly.

"I'll stay here too," he shrugged.

Nathan stepped up to him angrily, "no. You're going to make this _right_," he sneered at him.

"Okay fine," Eric held his hands up in the air.

The group took off into the jungle.

F29DWN

They had split up into two groups- Eric and Melissa went to look for Jackson while Nathan and Daley went to look for me.

Nathan felt _very_ awkward around Daley now. It was just a little weird finding out they all existed in a TV show, but even _weirder_ that Meg had wanted them together that badly.

But he wasn't going to call Meg weird. He was just as passionate about some things.

But that didn't mean it wasn't awkward city with him and Daley now.

"Um… Nathan?" Daley said softly as they continued to walk.

"Sorry, my head is somewhere else," Nathan blushed.

"Um… what do you think about… what Meg said?" Daley was beet red.

"I… I um…" Nathan shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"I don't want to wait twelve years for you to know how I feel about you," Daley whispered.

"Same here," Nathan was blushing.

Daley smiled awkwardly then.

"Um… so you already heard that I … I really like you," Nathan blushed a bit more.

"Yeah," Daley murmured.

"Um… so… do you … um… feel the same?" Nathan murmured.

"Yes," Daley stared at her shoes.

Nathan immediately stopped blushing. He grinned.

"Um… do you want to then… secretly, mind… be together," Nathan bit his tongue briefly, "since there is kind of a rule and all."

"Sure," Daley looked at him and smiled.

Nathan gently lifted her chin and brought his lips to hers. It was a brief, tender, yet meaningful kiss. When Nathan pulled away, they were both grinning broadly.

"Come on," Nathan held out his hand, "we'd better go find the girl who, in essence, got us together."

Daley took his hand and laced her fingers with his.

F29DWN

I wandered around my cliff, kicking up some sand while I was at it. Suddenly, trees moved behind me. I spun around.

"You really know how to hide," it was Nathan and Daley, smirking at me.

"Figured I should, just in case you people came at me with torches or something," I joked.

"Well, Eric sort of wanted too. Not really. And no one else did," Daley smirked.

"Thank God. Overruled," we all laughed nervously. I was embarrassed.

"So… how much of my tape did you watch?" I asked nervously.

"All of it," they both blushed.

"Um… sorry, I guess," I muttered.

"Don't be," they shrugged, "it's not your fault you love a TV show that you somehow fell into," Nathan muttered.

"But it is my fault that I'm a passionate shipper," I sighed.

"No sweat. I'm a shipper too- but for Harry Potter, mostly, and Gilmore Girls,' Daley nodded.

"Oh really? Ron and Hermione or Harry and Hermione?" I smirked at her.

"Ron and Hermione. Anvil-sized hints, duh," Daley laughed.

"Ditto," and we both giggled.

"Personally, I prefer Harry and Hermione," Nathan muttered.

"Gasp!" I shouted, "now we must shun you!"

Daley and I (jokingly) backed away from Nathan.

"Ha ha," Nathan rolled his eyes.

We were all laughing. I felt closer to them, now that they knew my secret- and for that matter, didn't care.

"I ship for a TON of stuff," I sighed.

"Which are your three biggest?" Nathan asked.

"Harry Potter, Narnia, and Flight 29 Down," I shrugged.

"Wow, are we _that_ entertaining?" Daley laughed.

"You'd be surprised," I grinned, "I read _Lord of the Flies_ because of you guys- brilliant book- and watched _Lost_. _Lost_ is NOTHING compared to you guys," I laughed.

"Well, that's good to know…?" Nathan said uncertainly.

We all laughed.

"So, um… for us you… um…" Daley blushed.

"Melissa and Jackson, I'm not so passionate about Taylor and Eric, I barely like them together, and… you two," I shrugged.

"Hate to be the bad guy, but, why us?" Nathan laughed.

"Please," I laughed, "95 percent thinks you two are perfect for each other. The other five like Nathan Mel, which is kind of okay; Daley Jackson, which is ridiculous; Daley Eric, which is even more ridiculous; and Nathan Taylor, which is crazy," I snorted.

"95?" they gasped.

"More or less. There also might be some slash, but I doubt it," I shivered.

"Slash?" Nathan asked.

"Gay couples," Daley explained. Nathan shivered in apprehension.

"Well, ready to come back?" Nathan grinned.

"Sure," I grinned back. We all began to head to camp.

F29DWN

"Why do you have to be such a _jerk_, Eric?" Melissa asked him as they went through the jungle.

"I just figured we all had the right to know what a dangerous guy Jackson is and how Meg was withholding tons of info from us," Eric shrugged.

"They didn't have to tell us! We didn't have to know! But you insisted on it! You don't care about other people's privacy!" Melissa sighed.

"Well sor_ry_," Eric spat.

"You should be," Melissa growled.

Suddenly, a thunder clap sounded. Melissa turned pale.

"The storm is coming," Melissa sighed, "we better get back." Melissa stared heading out. Eric tried to follow, but soon got lost.

F29DWN

I was sitting at the camp fire, Lex and Taylor bickering about something. Daley and Nathan were sitting together. I was happy- no one cared.

Melissa came out then, "we couldn't find him."

Everyone wore concerned looks- except me.

"Oh? And where's Eric?" I rolled my eyes.

"Um…" Melissa whirled around, then looked back.

"He _was_ behind me," Melissa sighed.

"He's lost in the jungle. Jackson will find him, and leads him back. Jackson is kept here by Melissa, and we all stay in one tent to help shelter us from the storm," I rolled my eyes. Everyone gaped at me.

"Oh yeah, and I forgot that Jackson cries for the one and only time on the show," I added as an afterthought.

Everyone continued to gape.

"We could _really_ use your help," Nathan laughed.

I shrugged, "happy to help."

Everyone nodded. It was really beginning to darken when I remembered.

"OH MY GOD!" I got up and sprinted towards the plane, the others following me.

I was over by the radio, muttering to myself.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Daley gasped, the storm starting immediately and starting hard, "you could get electrocuted!"

"Like Nathan almost does in the show?" I rolled my eyes, "Guys, a plane's been trying to contact us _all day_!"

Everyone gasped.

"Here, if I did it on the show I'll do it now!" Nathan was yelling over the sound of the rain.

"What?" Daley gaped at him.

"Yeah! You guys all go inside the tent, I'll fix the radio!" Nathan yelled.

When we got in the tent, I whispered to Daley, "_Day, get ready to save his life._"

"WHAT?" she gasped, "now, no way. Nathan's coming back _now_!"

She ran back.

"Great," I yawned and picked up my notebook to write.

"Can I read it now?" Melissa asked brightly.

"Sure," I grinned and handed her the _Time to Dance_ notebook. She settled back into a corner of the tent and read. Taylor and Lex huddled together and I wrote. Suddenly, Nathan and Daley came right back in.

"Okay, he's alive," Daley smirked.

Nathan rolled his eyes. They sat near me.

It was a few minuets later when Eric came in.

"Where's Jackson?" Everyone immediately asked.

"No sweat. He's… behind me…" Eric turned around and saw Jackson wasn't there.

"Oh shit!" he mumbled. I nodded to Melissa, who ran outside. The rest of us waited a bit and then followed

But the time we were outside, Melissa was hugging Jackson- who was crying- tightly. I had to grin.

"Jackson, you're the best leader we could have had," Nathan called, "please come back."

Jackson followed us back into the tent, where we all huddled together for warmth. The rain plummeted outside, and I was worried about the days to come.

(5, 463 Words) It's the chapter that will NEVER END. This is why I am taking a break. No more updates till the weekend, guys.


	11. Part 2 Day 11

Day 11

PART 2

I woke up the next morning barely remembering the events of the previous day. But when I looked around and cleared my head, it all came back in a flash.

I sighed and stood up. Melissa stood up with me.

"Hey, you doing okay?" she yawned.

"Yup," I nodded. I couldn't be the crazy one anymore.

Everyone else was going to be.

F29DWN

Daley was standing in front of us, a discouraged look on her face. The damage had been just the same as on the show, including the plane. It was horrible. I sat next to Melissa and Nathan.

"Well, do you guys want the good news or the bad news?" Daley sighed.

"Just get the bad news over with," Nathan sighed.

"Well, our entire camp was trashed, including the food. The fruit trees got stripped in the storm, and our fire was destroyed. The second tent's trashed and the plane's disappeared," Daley said quietly and quickly.

"You said there was good news?" Melissa begged.

"Yeah. None of us got hurt," Daley looked around at everyone with a pitiful look on her face. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's about the _only_ good news," I rolled my eyes.

"Does anything go right on the show, Meg?" Jackson turned to me.

_Here we go. _"No, not really. I mean, we rebuild the camp and junk. But other than that… nope," I sighed.

Everyone groaned.

"Well, I am so sick of this teamwork thing!" Eric whined.

"Eric! No!" Everyone got up to protest. As for me, I knew this was coming. Not to mention I totally _hated_ Eric right now for what he did yesterday. To think I might have actually liked him!

"NO! While you guys are arguing about chores and things I'm starting to worry about the one thing I care about most- _me_," and Eric walked off.

"Eric!" Melissa started running after him.

"Jackson you've got to do something!" Daley cried to him.

"Look, it's his choice," Jackson shook his head.

"We're falling apart!" Daley cried and walked off into the jungle. I sighed and shook my head.

Jackson turned to me, "Did you know this was going to happen?" he asked softly.

I nodded, "And frankly, I hate Eric right now, so I don't want things to turn out like the show," I growled.

Jackson shook his head for a second then turned to mute Taylor, "And what about you? Have anything to say?"

Taylor just stared at the ground.

"Right," and Jackson walked off.

_Whoopee- I'm the only sane one here! YES!_ I turned to Taylor.

"Taylor- listen to me. I know you're hurting," I sighed, "And for now, I'm just about the only one who does," I chuckled softly.

Taylor just stared at the ground.

"I need you to… maybe… I don't know. Just… know that if you need someone," I shrugged and walked off. I managed to get a small turn of head from Taylor.

_Whatever._

F29DWN

Daley was walking along the beach alone. Her mind was swarming. _What to do now…? We're falling apart…_

Daley heard footsteps coming up behind her. She spun around and saw Nathan standing there.

"Hey," Nathan murmured, "you doing okay?"

Daley immediately ran over to Nathan and hugged him, crying softly into his chest. Nathan wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Don't worry Day, it's going to be okay," Nathan murmured into her ear. Daley just held on tighter. Nathan kissed the top of her head.

Just as that happened, I was coming out of the jungle, my head somewhere else. I gaped at the scene, and then ran back into the jungle.

_Alert the media… or more specifically, Melissa! _

I ran through the jungle and straight into Jackson.

"Woah, Meg, what's the hurry?" he joked.

"No time!" I gasped and continued running. I crashed through the jungle and reached Melissa.

"Hey Meg, you just look like you ran the mile," she joked.

"Not the time for joking! Come on!" I gasped. She followed me, confused. When we reached the beach, Nathan and Daley were _still_ in that position.

"Oh my God!" she muttered under her breath.

"I know!" I nodded.

"Well, I demand an explanation," Melissa turned to me.

"Don't ask me, this didn't happen on the show!" I gasped. She paled.

"Things are changing?" I nodded.

"Great. Not," and Melissa got up.

"What's going on with you two?" she demanded. They jumped apart, and Daley immediately began to wipe her eyes.

"Nothing," they both said quickly.

"Yeah right," I said, coming out of the bushes too, "and no, I wasn't spying. I was walking around and I came up on you two!"

"Oh," they both blushed, "then… we have to tell you guys something."

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes, "as this was not on the show."

Melissa laughed.

"Well… yesterday… when we were looking for you Meg… we kind of… sort of…" Daley blushed.

"Got… together," Nathan blushed.

"What!" Melissa gasped, but I was in a state of mental shock.

"Yeah," Daley blushed even more.

"Well… um… Congratulations!" Melissa hugged them awkwardly, "I think…"

"Meg?" they all turned to me, gaping at them all.

"Anything to say?" Melissa laughed.

"YES!" I jumped up and danced briefly before sitting down again. They all laughed.

F29DWN

I was walking through the jungle, and I saw Eric walking towards me.

You know, the guy I completely hated right now?

"Hey Meg, could you help me with something?" he grunted, heaving a huge log.

"No. Right now I can't even stand to look at you, Eric," I spat and continued walking.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Eric gasped.

"I hate you, Eric! I kept that secret for a _reason!_ Now everyone's asking me for advice, and I have to be the level-headed one, and… things just don't feel the same! You're such a _jerk_! And to think, I might have actually _liked_ you," I growled and walked away, leaving a confused Eric behind me.

F29DWN

Jackson was staring out to sea. Melissa and I were walking together, laughing.

"Please," I laughed, "Anakin is the chosen one! Luke just helped him along," I laughed.

Yes. We were arguing about Star Wars. Give us a break.

"No! It's Luke! After all, Anakin _did_ go evil!" Melissa retorted.

"No. Anakin."

"Luke."

"Anakin."

"Luke!"

"Anakin!"

"Could you two be quiet?" Jackson sighed. We were both in shock- he basically yelled at us.

"You okay, Jackson?" Melissa murmured softly.

"No. I just… I just need to gather my thoughts, guys," he muttered.

"Okay," I nodded and walked off. Melissa turned to Jackson.

"Planning our next move?" she asked calmly.

"Something like that," Jackson muttered. Melissa sighed and walked off.

F29DWN

"Listen, Meg," Eric walked up to me.

"I don't want to see you right now," I growled and continued walking. Eric left his "bungalow" and followed me.

"Meg, listen! I'm really sorry, alright? I am a jerk!" he called.

"Obviously. And I don't give jerks the time of day," I snapped at him and continued walking.

"Meg! I made a mistake, okay?" Eric tried again.

"No. You hurt me, Eric. And frankly, I don't want to see your face or hear your voice ever again, because that hurts too much too," I snarled and walked away again. Eric tried to follow me, but I soon lost him in the jungle.

F29DWN

Daley and Nathan were walking together.

"We've got to help Jackson or else we're all going to fall apart," Daley nodded.

"Got it, back up Jackson," Nathan nodded. I walked over.

"Did you guys go through a whole bit where Nathan's confused?" I laughed.

"No," Daley shook her head.

"Darn. That was funny," I laughed, "However, I figured not because Nathan's so nervous around you, Daley, because he's crazy about you," I laughed, "and now he doesn't have to be nervous."

Nathan blushed but Daley grinned sheepishly.

"Crazy about me?" Daley laughed.

"Unhealthily so," I laughed.

Nathan blushed more and muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Nathan?" Daley giggled.

"I muttered, 'Daley better feel the same,'" Nathan blushed furiously. I smirked.

"Um… yes," Daley blushed more.

I got the hint, "I'm outta here," I laughed and walked off.

I ran straight into Jackson.

"How much of that did you hear?" I stammered.

"I heard that Nathan and Daley are planning to back me up. I don't know how I feel about that. I'm… I'm unsure about this leader business.

"Well, yeah. You are on the show too," I muttered, "You resign."

"Oh," Jackson didn't look horribly surprised either.

"You going to here, too?" I sighed.

"Daley's better at dealing with drama," he admitted.

"I hope you're making the right choice," I sighed.

F29DWN

"Taylor's totally nonfunctional!" Melissa gasped to Daley and Nathan, who were walking together.

"That's not new," Nathan gasped.

"This isn't funny! She's hurting!" Melissa sighed.

Jackson walked over, and everyone began bombarding him with questions.

"Jackson, you're the leader! Lead!" Daley cried.

"You guys don't need a leader, you need a referee."

"What do you mean?" Daley said softly.

"I mean I'm not good with handling the drama," Jackson sighed.

"But that's part of being a leader."

"Yeah, well that's why I think you'd be better at it than me," Jackson stared directly into Daley's eyes and walked away.

F29DWN

"Meg, what do I do on the show?" Daley sighed, walking up to me.

"Nathan encourages you to take the job, and you do," I nodded.

Daley sighed, "But… how do I do that?"

"Let your heard guide you. Honestly, I don't want to be constantly giving advice," I sighed.

F29DWN

"Meg, come on- follow me!" it was Nathan. I chuckled to myself and followed the long line of people. Jackson looked questionably at me.

"You'll know soon enough," I laughed and we got to the camp, where Taylor was vegetation and Eric… well, I didn't want to know Eric anymore.

"Guys, this is about… well, all of us," Nathan began. During his whole speech, which was identical to the one on the show, I was laughing. I laughed on the show. It's _that_ cheesy to me. I mean, sure, it was good and all, but it was still cheesy.

When he said that Daley should be leader with out words, he looked at her the same was as on the show. But Daley blushed and smiled the same way back at him.

_Aww!_ He continued on, and we all stood up to show we were with him. I grinned at Nathan and nodded.

And then Eric's tree fell down on his shelter.

I burst out laughing while everyone else cringed. Well, everyone except Lex who laughed with me, and Taylor. We were all laughing by then.

A laugh bottled up, let me tell you.

F29DWN

We were walking to Lex's garden.

"Where are we going?" Melissa asked calmly.

"Oww! Lex, whatcha do, set booby traps?" Taylor whined.

"I think I liked it better when she _wasn't_ talking," Nathan muttered in Daley's ear. I just smirked to myself as we reached his garden.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone about this. I was worried it wouldn't survive in the storm. But it did. And soon we will have our own source- for food," and Lex removed the plastic.

"Wow!" Nathan gasped.

"It's a garden!" Daley laughed.

"Amazing!" Melissa grinned and hugged Lex.

"How soon will we see food?" Eric asked.

"Depends on the plant. But we should start seeing something in about… a couple of months," Lex nodded at us all.

Everyone's faces fell.

"Yup. Good news is food in a few months. Bad news we might be here to eat it," I sighed, "What a crappy way to end the day. Or episode."

Everyone laughed nervously as we headed back to camp.

(1, 962 Words) Hmm… interesting… Mwa ha ha ha ha.


	12. Day 12

Day 12

I woke up to the sound of Taylor's whispering. I did not quite know what she was whining about until I realized that she was complaining about the size of the tent.

"Taylor go to sleep," I whined. Melissa grumbled in agreement.

"Yeah," she moaned. I got up groggily and saw Lex turning off his flashlight. And Daley and Nathan waking up. (To my delight they slept next to each other.)

"What's wrong, Taylor?" Daley sighed.

"Pee Wee won't go to sleep!" she whined.

"Ugg," Nathan sighed, "Both of you, go to sleep!"

"What's happening?" sighed Eric.

"Nothing, this is all a dream," Jackson joked.

"I told you that once," Eric muttered groggily.

"Yeah, exactly," Jackson laughed.

"Eric, could you move over? You stink," I yawned.

"It's cool, I'll just move over _here_," Eric grunted and began to attempt to move across the tent.

"Eric! No!" cried Nathan, Daley, and Lex- who he was climbing over.

"Sorry!" Eric cried as the entire tent began to collapse. The storm outside was _huge_, and I was worried everything would get wet.

"Guys! Just, don't move!" I cried.

Nathan stood up to hold the tent, "it's a little hard, Meg!"

"Arg! And just when I was having an okay nights sleep too," Melissa sighed.

"We… need… a bigger… tent!" Nathan gasped.

"You think?" Jackson and I said at once.

F29DWN

I walked out side angrily the next morning. I was tired. So was everyone else.

"I love you people. I really do. But this is _ridiculous_," Taylor sighed.

"I agree. We need a bigger tent," Daley yawned.

"Well, we could always build a shelter," Melissa yawned.

"The shelter _has_ to be built off the ground so that we stay dry," Lex nodded.

"But the sand would make it more comfortable," Eric pointed out.

"The shelter should be built by the fire for warmth," Melissa nodded.

"And it should be built underneath trees so that we can be kept dry," Jackson continued.

"Who's going to sleep in it? Boys or girls?" Taylor whined.

A fight ensued. I rolled my eyes and sat back smirking.

"Guys, guys!" Daley yelled. Everyone stopped arguing.

"We're doing it again! We argue about problems more often than we solve them!" Daley sighed and turned to me.

"What do we do to stop our constant _arguing_?" she begged.

"Vote," I said simply, "and don't worry, I'll just vote for whatever happens on the show. So there shouldn't be any ties… I hope," I nodded.

Daley considered me for a moment, and then nodded.

"Okay, let's vote. Who wants to build the shelter here by the fire?" Daley asked immediately.

Daley, Melissa, Nathan, Lex and Taylor raised there hands.

"Done," Daley smiled, "now, who wants the shelter to be built off the sand for safety or on the sand for comfort? Who says off?"

Nathan, Lex, Daley, Jackson and I raised our hands.

"Done!" Daley grinned, "now who should get it, boys or girls?"

"Wait, that's not fair, we have an equal amount of people," Taylor pointed out.

"Okay, debate?" Daley asked.

"How about we wait till it's built to decide?" Melissa nodded.

"Okay, who agrees with Melissa?" Daley continued.

My hand shot up so fast that everyone laughed.

"Let's go with the course of the show," Nathan grinned.

F29DWNVIDEODIARIES

"It worked!" Daley laughed

…

"Who knew?" Nathan chuckled.

…

"Wow!" Lex gasped.

…

"Go Daley!" Melissa grinned.

…

"Yes!" I cheered.

F29DWN

"Okay, so I think Lex should design the shelter, I mean who better right?" Daley grinned.

"Yay Lex!" Melissa laughed.

"As for the rest of the jobs, I'm leaving it up to Meg. What did we all do on the show?" Daley asked.

"Melissa would braid twine and stuff, Nathan and Jackson would be cutting trees, Daley and Taylor would be collecting leaves and stuff, and Eric would be…" I smiled evilly at him.

"Lugging water," Eric sighed.

"Yup," I chuckled menacingly.

"So everyone got that? Meg, what are you going to do?" Daley turned to me.

"Collect food. Someone's got to," I shrugged.

"Great! Everyone get going, then!" Daley smiled.

F29DWN

I was walking along the shore. I had gotten a _lot_ of fruit and was now slightly bored. I walked up to Eric, who was finding the _box._

_Mwa ha ha ha, _I thought.

"What do you have there, Eric?" I smirked.

"Don't you hate me now? Besides, it's none of your business," Eric yawned.

"Um, I already know what it is," I laughed.

"Oh," Eric sighed.

ERICFANTASY

Eric gently pried open the box. I gasped and saw what he saw.

"Chocolate!" Eric cackled evilly, "It's mine, I say!"

"This is a fantasy," I pointed out.

"True," and Eric pulled out the next thing.

"_Toilet Paper!_" Eric gasped and hugged it. I doubled over with laughter.

"Sun glasses?" I smirked at him.

Eric put them on, "oh yeah!"

"You're so weird," I laughed.

"And you're not?" Eric pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true," I shrugged.

Eric pulled out another item.

"A cell phone!" he gasped.

"Call home! Even though this is a fantasy…" I shrugged.

Eric dialed a number.

"I'm sorry, the number you dialed is not in service. Please dial the number and try again."

"Arg!" Eric cried.

ENDOFFANTASY

Eric clutched the unopened box close to him.

"Dude, you're too protective of it," I laughed.

"As I should be!" Eric cried.

"Arg," I laughed.

"It won't open!" Eric sighed as he attempted to pry open the box.

MEGFANTASY

"Ugg," I sighed, "just let me!"

I took the box from him and pried it open.

"Yes!" I laughed, "Ha!"

He shrugged as I dug through it.

"Thank God," I murmured as I pulled out two five-subject notebooks, "I'm stocked!"

Eric smirked.

"Pasta!" I grinned at the bags of spaghetti, "Now that's one thing we can cook!"

Eric laughed as I continued to dig through.

I pulled out a roll of toilet paper.

_Thank you!_ I mouthed to the sky. Eric continued to laugh.

Finally I pulled out a _Blackberry!_

I cried thanks to the heavens and emailed Kat.

_Sorry, we can not manage a connection from this far away. Please try again. _

"No!" I cried. Eric continued laughing.

ENDOFFANTASY

"I don't like that you find it so funny," I sighed.

"But it is," Eric grinned at me.

I got up and walked away, "just so you're not confused," I called behind me, "I still hate you."

I knew that Eric's feelings were hurt. I was glad.

F29DWN

Daley was helping Nathan with a tree.

"Here, I'll cut right… here," Nathan pointed at a place on the trunk.

"Okay, I'll hold the tree steady," Daley laughed. Nathan began cutting as she held the trunk. When Nathan finally sawed through the tree, Daley picked it up and handed it to him.

"Here you go," she laughed.

Nathan took it from her and grinned.

"Aww, for me?" he joked.

"Very funny," Daley laughed.

They looked at each other for a while, before Nathan began to lean in to kiss her. But it was calls that drew them back.

"Hey guys!" I ran over.

They both looked positively grumpy.

"What?" Nathan sighed.

"Oh… am I interrupting anything?" I laughed.

"Yes. Get on with it," Daley sighed.

"Eric found this old Ammo box! Come on, you guys got to see!" I laughed.

"Oh, cool!" Daley looked pleadingly and sorrowfully at Nathan.

"Okay, let's go," Nathan smiled despite himself.

They followed me over to Eric. He was clutching the box.

"No! It's mine I say! Mine!" Eric whined.

"Oh stop your whining," Nathan chuckled, "We just want to see it," Nathan tried to pry the box from Eric, but Eric wouldn't let go.

"Everyone get down here!" Daley sighed.

Lex, Melissa, Jackson and Taylor came running over.

"Thanks for keeping the secret, Meg," Eric sighed.

"You keep forgetting that I hate you," I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," Nathan turned to Lex, this was obviously a topic of conversation that the others preferred to avoid, and asked "Can we open it?"

"I don't know… if we hit it the wrong way… Ka-Boom!" Lex shrugged.

We all backed away a few feet from Eric. He set down the box and backed away himself.

"This should be fun," I laughed.

F29DWN

Melissa stared out into the ocean, imagining.

MELISSAFANTASY

She walked over to the box, and leaned down. Gently, Melissa pried the box open.

"Aww!" she cried, picking up a small kitten. Melissa cuddled the kitten and played with it, then looked down into the box again.

"Thank you!" she gasped, picking up some toilet paper out of the box and mouthing _Thank You_ to the heavens.

ENDOFFANTASY

Melissa, in reality, continued to stare out to sea. Daley walked over.

"Do you have any idea in your mind on how to open it?" Daley sighed.

DALEYFANTASY

"Maybe…" Melissa grinned and walked over to the box with Daley. She opened it gently.

"Yes!" Daley laughed, looking inside. There was a bottle of toothpaste and a toothbrush.

"Awesome!" Daley grinned at Melissa and continued digging. She produced a bottle of mouthwash.

"You really care about how clean your mouth is, don't you?" Melissa smirked.

"Shut up," Daley laughed and continued looking through it. She pulled out a letter, which had "To Day from Nathan" written on the cover. Daley opened it up and smiled as Melissa laughed her head off. Finally, Daley pulled out an ice-cream cone.

"Yes!" Daley grinned.

ENDOFFANTASY

"You have strange fantasies," Melissa laughed. Daley glared at her.

"Come on, we better go see what everyone else is up to," Daley sighed. They got up off the wing and walked over to the camp.

F29DWN

Lex looked at the box with question wavering in his eyes. How to open it? Was it even safe? Or should they just chuck the box out to sea?

_Meg knows the answer, but she's not telling_, Lex thought desperately, _I guess it's not bad, then, because if it were bad she'd tell us… right?_

Lex knelt down before the box. He wanted to figure out how to open it.

LEXFANTASY

Lex gently pried open the box with his fingers and gasped. Inside were _seeds_. And a LOT of seeds!

"Pumpkin! Squash! Corn! Yes!" Lex laughed, looking at the packs happily. He continued to dig.

"A _compass_? Excellent!" Lex laughed at the compass.

Lex gaped at the toilet paper, grinning, and then pulled out a mirror.

"Ha ha! Yes!"

TAYLORFANTASY

Lex continued to stare at the unopened box as Taylor walked over.

"You're the smart one," she sighed, "figure out how to open it!"

Lex gave in and pried the box open.

"See?" Taylor grinned and pulled out mouthwash.

"Mouthwash… for everybody," she nodded.

"Shampoo and conditioner… for me," she laughed. Lex rolled his eyes.

"Deodorant… for everybody," Taylor wrinkled her nose and pulled out the toilet paper, then set it aside quickly. Lex snorted.

"Ooh!" Taylor pulled out lingerie, and then hid it quickly as Lex stared at her in shock.

ENDOFFANTASY

"Nice, Taylor," Lex laughed.

"Ha ha ha," Taylor laughed sarcastically, "come on. I bet the others are looking for us."

They walked back to camp.

NATHANFANTASY

Nathan walked over to the box. He made sure no one was around, then knelt down and opened it gently. Inside he found a letter from Daley. Smiling, Nathan read it a hundred times over. Then Taylor, Eric, Jackson and Lex walked over and snatched the letter from his hands. They all read it, and began laughing.

"Ha! You and Daley! Ha ha!" they all laughed at him. Nathan blushed.

ENDOFFANTASY

Nathan groaned and covered his eyes. _They can't find out. Only Meg and Mel could because they understand. Jackson would be furious, Taylor and Eric ridiculing, and Lex grossed out. No one can find out about us. _

Nathan stared out to sea as Daley walked over.

"Hi," Nathan sighed as Daley sat next to him.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Daley smiled up at him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Okay. I'm just… contemplating. Day… do you think it would be Armageddon if the others found out about us?" Nathan sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, unfortunately I do. Which is why we can't tell anyone," Daley sighed.

"I'm sorry. This really sucks," Nathan pulled Daley in closer to him.

"Yeah, it does," Daley nodded. They rested on each other for a while before heading back to camp.

F29DWN

Jackson stared out to sea. He was tired and bored. He began to imagine…

JACKSONFANTASY

Jackson was standing right in front the box. He knelt down and pried it open. Inside was a harmonica. Jackson gently picked it up and began playing. He played for a long time and was just getting to a fast beat when reality hit him.

ENDOFFANTASY

Jackson sighed as the group called him to the camp.

F29DWN

Everyone was sitting around, eating fruit. Suddenly, Taylor stood up. I rolled my eyes.

"We have to open that box!" she whined.

"No it's mine!" Eric contradicted.

"Just give it to me!" Jackson sighed. Eric and Jackson began a violent tussle. Everyone watched nervously as, finally, Jackson pried it out of Eric's hands and they dropped it. The lid flew open. Everyone backed away from the box automatically.

"Well, is anyone going to look inside?" Taylor finally asked. Jackson approached the box cautiously, and looked inside.

"Looks like things that belonged to a soldier," Jackson said softly as he handed Melissa a dog tag, Nathan a photo, and me a letter.

"Read the letter, Meg," Jackson whispered.

I did. (AN: I don't remember what it exactly said, so yeah). Everyone sighed.

"I don't want people to read some letter to find out what happened to us," Jackson murmured. Everyone waited for him to continue.

"I want to tell them _myself_," and we all broke ground.

This was certainly an interesting world.

(2, 317 Words) Sorry for the long update, guys. I've had a REALLY busy week.


	13. Day 13

Day 13

I woke up drowsy and, I admit, blurry. It was Day 13.

_I've got to warn Mel!_ I thought immediately. If timing was still at least a _little_ correct, she was going to crack.

And Nathan and Daley's secret relationship would be revealed.

Can you say _apocalypse?_

I ran outside to find Melissa tending to the fire, smirking to herself. Jackson and Lex were talking, Taylor lounging, and Eric… well, I didn't care where Eric was.

"Where's Daley and Nathan?" I yawned and asked Melissa.

"They went out for fruit," Jackson answered. Melissa and I shared a _or something else_ smirk.

"Hey Melissa, can I talk to you about something?" I murmured, motioning her over to the jungle. She nodded and followed.

"What?" Melissa asked pleasantly.

"You… erm… might tell people about Nathan and Daley today," I grimaced.

"Oh…?" she asked.

"In the show you tell people that Nathan's in love with Daley, so I've come to the conclusion that you're going to spill Daley and Nathan's secret instead," I muttered.

"Oh, so I should be careful?" she whispered.

"_Very_," I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay, no sweat. I'll be super careful," Melissa grinned and nodded.

"You'd better be," I nodded furiously, "because if you aren't all Hell will break loose."

"Got it," Melissa laughed.

But I wasn't joking.

F29DWN

Nathan was walking up to me. I was writing on the beach. When he approached me, he bit his lip in apprehension.

"Meg?" he asked hopefully.

"Hey Nathan," I closed my notebook, seeing that this was serious, "what's up?"

"I want to give Daley something special," he continued, "Do I give her anything on the show?"

I closed my eyes tightly, _okay, here we go…_ (SPOILER WARNING :)

"You make her a bea

utiful blue bracelet- I liked it, anyway. But something… bad… happens and you toss it out to sea. But I have a funny feeling she would love it," I grinned at him.

"What happens?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Ask me again on Day 18," I laughed, "but it won't happen now, don't worry. At least, the same _can't_ happen, so never fear," I smirked.

"Thanks Meg," Nathan smiled and walked off.

I sighed and continued writing.

F29DWN

Nathan was shelling coconuts absentmindedly. Eric was helping him.

Absentmindedly was the understatement of the year. His mind was on- who else? - Daley, He slammed a coconut down on the stick, but so hard he cut himself.

"Woah, Nathan! Watch what you're doing!" Eric yelped as I walked by.

"Oh," Nathan stared at his bleeding hand.

"Yeah, oh! Nathan!" I gasped, "you really have got to pay better attention! I mean… it's unhealthy, as much as sweet, hat you're thinking about it all the time!" I smirked. He blushed.

"Thinking about _what_?" Eric asked.

"Um… got to go!" and I ran off.

F29DWN

Daley and Nathan were working together on sawing down a tree- Nathan's hand was bandaged up.

"I can't believe you hurt your hand shelling coconuts!" Daley smirked.

"Only because my mind was somewhere else," Nathan grinned at her.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Daley laughed, "and dumb! You're not allowed to think about me when you are using sharp tools. Got it?"

"Sure," Nathan laughed, then leaned down to whisper hr ear, "but what if I can't stop thinking about you?"

"They y-you're not allowed to use sharp tools," Daley murmured- a trace of nervousness found hidden in her voice.

"But that's just inconvenient to the group," Nathan smirked.

"Oh you!" Daley kissed him briefly and then they continued sawing the tree, silent now. All that could be heard was the other's breathing, the beat of the other's heart. Chills went up their spines when their shoulders brushed past each other.

"Ta Da!" Daley laughed as the tree fell.

"Awesome!" Nathan grinned at her. Daley flung her arms around him in a tight hug. Nathan just tightened it and rubbed her back.

Unfortunately, just then Taylor walked up and stopped dead, observing the hug with astonishment.

F29DWN

Melissa and I were laughing together.

"It's so cute it's gross," Melissa laughed.

"Trust me, it's that kind of thing that makes me happy," I grinned.

"Although they haven't told _us_ yet, it's so obvious they're in love," Melissa laughed.

"El duh!" I giggled. We continued laughing just as Taylor and Eric came storming over.

_Uh oh_, I thought gravely.

"Melissa, do you know what's up with Nathan?" Eric asked.

"Or, more importantly, DALEY and Nathan?" Taylor whined.

"Um… no," she stammered. I gave her my _I told you so!_ look.

"You sure?" Eric asked.

"It seems to me that Daley and Nathan are in cahoots," Taylor nodded.

I burst out laughing- I couldn't help myself. All three of them stared at me.

"Um… never mind. That's just _awfully_ familiar," I continued chuckling.

"Well, Nathan's kind of been acting strange since he almost got struck by lightning…" Melissa sighed. I clapped my hands over my face.

"Wait, so he's _sick_?" Eric gasped.

"No... well, not exactly," Melissa stammered. I shook my head, my hands still over my face.

_Why, Why, WHY?_ I thought feebly.

"Are they in cahoots, Meg?" Taylor asked me.

"No," I murmured calmly.

Melissa looked relieved. Meanwhile, I was still nervous.

F29DWN

I walked up to Nathan, who was drawing in the sand with a stick.

"Hey Nathan?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah Meg?" his voice was far off.

"Are you and Daley in love?" I asked, smirking.

"Uh… maybe," Nathan blushed.

"Go on," I laughed.

"Yeah. We told each other when I almost died by lightning. I said _thank you for saving my life_, and _that was so dumb, but so brave_ and then we both said 'I love you' at the same time," Nathan blushed furiously.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" I grinned at him.

Nathan grinned while blushing. Daley walked up then.

"Why are you blushing, Nathan?" she laughed and sat next to him.

"No reason," Nathan grinned then coughed. I got the hint- but just went so they couldn't see me, but I could hear.

"Well, Day, I made something for you," Nathan said. I moved closer and watched from a bush.

"Oh? What?" Daley was grinning at him.

"Here," Nathan pulled out a pretty blue bracelet. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Thanks! I love it!" Daley was blushing and put on the bracelet. Nathan leaned over and kissed her cheek, but Daley moved over slightly to kiss him full on the mouth.

They wrapped their arms around each other, and then I knew I had to leave.

F29DWN

Jackson walked up to me, closely followed by Lex.

"Meg, do you know what's up with Nathan? And don't say no because even if you don't know firsthand you know from the show," Jackson sighed.

"No I don't. Things have changed. I am no longer a reliable source of information. Go ask Melissa," I sighed. They both groaned and walked away, just as Taylor and Eric walked up.

"Meg, you know everything. Tell us- are Nathan and Daley in cahoots?" Eric asked.

"No I don't. Things have changed. I am no longer a reliable source of information. Go ask Melissa," I fought back my grin.

"ARG!" Taylor screamed, gripped Eric's arm, and they walked away- leaving me chuckling.

F29DWN

Jackson, Lex, Taylor, Eric and I were sitting around the fire as Melissa walked in. They all began bombarding her with questions, getting up from their seats as they did. I stayed in my seat- I knew what was coming.

"What is up with Nathan? Is he sick?"

"Is Nathan hurt?"

"What's wrong with Daley?"

"Is Daley in trouble?"

"Are Nathan and Daley in cahoots?"

"Are Nathan and Daley confiding in each other?"

"What's up with Nathan and Daley?"

"Are they plotting something?"

"**_STOP_**!" Melissa cried, "I've only been covering up the fact that Nathan and Daley are in love!"

Everyone gaped at her, and I slapped my hands- comically, I might add- over my face. Why, do you ask?

Because Nathan and Daley had been right behind Melissa when she said it.

F29DWN

I walked along the beach. I saw Nathan avoiding Melissa, Daley avoiding Melissa, and both avoiding the wrath of Jackson. They certainly didn't avoid each other, though.

Jackson walked up to me, a confused and concerned expression on his face. "I already know your opinion on the matter, but I still need to ask you- should I keep my no relationships 'rule'?" Jackson sighed.

"This is unbiased- no. Why? Because it is through my personal observations, in both life and on the show; in LA, here, and Chicago- that no relationships often cause more problems than relationships. Besides, I've seen what Nathan and Daley have- in real life, not just on the show and in my stories. And rankly, something that _right_ should not be ended."

"Thanks, Meg," and you could tell that Jackson was really considering my opinion. That made me proud.

"Anytime," I grinned.

F29DWN

Jackson was staring around at the group. I sat in between Nathan and Melissa so that Nathan didn't murder her or something. Daley was on Nathan's other side, and Lex on Daley's other side. Eric was next, then Taylor at the other end.

"Although I'm no longer leader," he sighed, "I do have the power to undo some things- like my no relationships rule," he continued. Nathan and Daley looked up, shocked and pleasantly surprised.

"I talked with Meg and Melissa today, who both told me- personal feelings set aside on the situation- that it was a good idea to annul my alleged 'rule'. So I am. I trust them both- but this is happening on a few conditions.

One: no PDA besides hand-holding, not too gross cuddling, and hugs. We have a ten year old in our midst.

Two: No… thing that makes babies," Jackson paused, staring apologetically at Lex. Lex muttered, "_I know what sex is,_" so that Jackson continued in a relieved voice.

"Yeah, no sex. We don't have birth control, and the last thing we need on this island is a baby. And three: When hanging out in private, try to find non-conspicuous places. Deal?"

Nathan and Daley nodded eagerly.

"Then… yeah. Go back to whatever you all were doing," Jackson shrugged.

I turned to my notebook and wrote this all down.

F29DWN

I was sitting next to Melissa. She was upset.

"Nathan and Daley hate me now," she sighed.

"No they don't. They're just angry," I shrugged.

"Easy for you to say," Melissa muttered, "you held your tongue."

"I knew it was coming. I _warned_ you Mel!" I cried.

"Yeah, I know," Melissa sighed.

Nathan and Daley walked up to us. I was happy to see the bracelet on Daley's wrist.

"Mel, we forgive you," Nathan had an apologetic look on his face.

"You do?" Melissa's face lit up.

"Yeah," Daley smiled, "we realize how pushy the others can be."

"Thanks guys," Melissa smiled. I just smirked to myself and wrote.

"So," they sat down next to us, "what are you writing, Meg?" Nathan asked.

"TODBMASIPC," I shrugged.

"Huh?" all three laughed, confused.

"The title's WAY too long, so I abbreviated it. But the real title is _The Only Difference between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage._ It's the sequel to _But it's Better if You Do_," I laughed.

"Man, you love Panic! At the Disco, don't you?" Melissa laughed.

"Maybe," I giggled.

"What's it about?" Nathan continued. We were all now sitting in a circle on the plane wing.

"I don't know if Melissa would like to hear," I murmured.

"I don't care," Melissa said brightly.

"Fine. 'Two weeks after Nathan and Daley's wedding, Melissa receives a surprise she'll never forget. But it's impossible for her to handle, and what's more- how will she tell Jackson?' that's the summary," I shrugged.

"What happens to me?" Melissa laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough," I laughed.

F29DWN

I climbed into the tent, grumbling about how crowded it was. Melissa climbed in next to me.

"Meg," Lex grumbled, climbing in himself, "does my shelter work in the show?"

"We don't know yet," I grunted as I made room for Jackson and Nathan.

"I sure hope it does," Eric sighed, "Because this tent's _way_ too crowded."

We all nodded in agreement before falling fast asleep.

(2, 048 Words) Arg. School is bringing down my style- I can't update! Poo!


	14. Day 14

Day 14

I stood outside, staring at the group. Everyone was eating their fruit quietly.

I sighed and sat down. Jackson was staring at his fruit, Melissa deep in thought next to him. Lex was drawing in the sand with a stick. Eric was grumbling about something, and Taylor was nowhere to be found. Daley and Nathan were… also nowhere to be found.

But since when was _that_ a surprise?

"Hey people," I yawned and sat down.

"Hey Meg, have a mango," Lex handed me a fruit. I grudgingly took it and sat down.

"I can't wait till that garden of your's is finished," I sighed.

"Me too," Lex laughed. Daley came back, flushed and grinning.

"Hey Meg," she smiled at me and sat down.

"Where's the person who made you flushed, formerly known as Nathan?" I laughed.

"Getting firewood," Daley blushed a little more and ate a fig.

"Like I _asked_ him to? Finally," Jackson sighed.

Daley muttered, "Sorry" and continued eating.

"Well, I'm just going to go… read, I guess," I shrugged and walked off. Melissa followed me.

"Hey Meg?" she asked calmly.

"Yeah?" I answered as a scream omitted.

"Great," I sighed and ran to the tents. Taylor was stumbling out of the tent.

"IT'S GODZILLA!" she screamed.

"Oh great," I laughed. Everyone came over except for Eric.

"What's wrong _now_, Taylor?" Daley sighed.

"There's a dinosaur in there!" she cried.

"Yeah right," Nathan laughed and went inside. He came running out.

"It _is_ Godzilla!" he gasped. Jackson rolled his eyes and went in, then came running out.

"_It is_ Godzilla!" Jackson scrambled behind everyone.

"Oh please, you people are crazy. It's an iguana, look," I climbed in, and climbed out holding the lizard.

"Watch as 'Godzilla' is tamed by the dinosaur crazy teen!" I laughed. I carried the lizard over to the bushes and dropped it into them. The creature scrambled into the bushes as Taylor cheered.

"You're a lifesaver!" she hugged me.

"No problem," I cringed and got out of her hug, my mind swarming with evil thoughts.

_Now Eric will be punished a different way… Mwa ha ha ha. _

I shrugged and we all went back to camp. Except for Taylor, who muttered about disinfecting her sleeping bag.

F29DWN

Melissa and I were walking together along the beach.

"Seriously. He took the rule away; I thought he was going ask me out or something. Guess not," Melissa sighed.

"Want me to talk to him for you?" I asked sympathetically.

"No!" Melissa gasped immediately. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why not?" I smirked.

"It's just that… well… everyone thinks that… well…" Melissa sighed.

"Everyone thinks _what_, Mel?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Well… that Jackson and you are," Melissa sighed, "you know. _I_ know you aren't going out with him, because you want him and me to be together but… I think that he might like you, though," Melissa sighed. It took me a while to fully digest this information.

"Mel… we're not dating," I whispered.

"I know, but still. He could still like you, since he always talks to you and junk," Melissa sighed.

"If he does I'll turn him down, Mel. I'm not evil, as much as my readers think I am," I joked.

"Ok, thank God," Melissa did look a little relived, "but what should I do? Just confront him?"

"Probably not a good idea," I sighed, "you might just want to let it go. Maybe he just meant the 'rule' to apply to himself. Seriously."

"Or maybe he doesn't like me like that, he was only trying to make me feel good about myself," Melissa sighed.

"I don't think it's that," I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, your shipper heart clouds your mind," Melissa laughed.

"Fine, fine, tease me about my shipper-ness. But you KNOW you like my wonderful outlook on you and Jackson. I could be one of those estranged people who like TaylorJackson," I laughed.

"True," she laughed, and we continued walking.

F29DWN

Daley was walking over to the camp. Eric was staring at the pile of laundry. Nathan was already there, bringing over some wood for the shelter.

"Hey Nathan," Daley smiled at him. Nathan smiled goofily back, and Eric let out a groan.

"Seriously, guys, give it a rest," Eric rolled his eyes.

Daley just sighed and looked down at the fire.

"Wait a second," she knelt down to the fire, "the fire's out."

"What?" Nathan scrambled over, "I was only gone for ten minuets!"

"And Eric was here… ERIC!" Daley turned to him.

"I didn't put it out! I was busy in the tent and I came out when you two came over!" Eric cried.

"Yeah right," Daley rolled her eyes and took the pile of laundry.

"Seriously, Eric, what a load," Nathan sighed. Daley put the laundry in washtub, and Eric let out a small squeak.

"Eric, come on, you've got to stop doing things like this!" Daley sighed, rolling over the laundry.

"Why do you think _I_ did it?" Eric's voice was very squeaky.

"Because if there is no fire than there's no boiling and so there's no point in lugging water from the well! You might hate your job, Eric, but no one likes their job! You need to stop being so _lazy_," Daley sighed, continuing the laundry.

"That is just so far fetched I… just stop!" Eric finally lost his cool as Daley continued the laundry.

"What?" Daley raised her eyebrows.

"Just… checking… things," Eric stammered.

"Ok then…" Daley muttered as Nathan walked over to where the laundry _had_ been.

"I'll dig here for the foundation. We'll find the lighter later, ok?" Nathan smiled at Daley. Daley nodded as Nathan dug.

"Ack! Don't do that!" Eric cried as Nathan shoved his shovel into the sand. A loud clicking noise sounded.

"Uhh," Eric moaned, moved Nathan aside, and went in and pulled out the lighter.

"Here's the lighter," Eric sighed, and when he tried to ignite it nothing happened.

F29DWN

I was humming to myself and writing, my iPod on so I didn't hear Daley's very loud scream. But Melissa, who was next to me, heard it.

"Crap, what happened?" she muttered and nudged me.

"What?" I said in an annoyed tone. Melissa had put me out of my writing groove!

"DID- Daley In Distress," Melissa sighed. I turned off my iPod, put it away, set down my notebook, and we took off over to camp.

"I CAN'T **_BELIEVE_** YOU, ERIC!" Daley screamed, lunging at Eric. Eric was cowering away from her, and Nathan was holding Daley back. If he hadn't, Daley most likely would have murdered Eric.

"Wow, I'm not the only one who hates Eric! Yes!" I joked as we walked over.

"What happened, Nathan?" Melissa sighed.

"Eric hid the lighter. He hid it in a hole, and I was about to dig in the hole and I slammed my shovel against the lighter. But Eric's to blame. Can you go get the others?" Nathan grunted, still holding back Daley.

"Okay," and Melissa ran off. I smirked at Eric.

"Ha, you _finally_ get what you deserve," I smirked at Eric.

"Did you know this was going to happen, Meg?" Eric squeaked, Daley still lunging at him.

"Well, yes, but not really because so much has changed. But I should have remembered you're a huge lazy idiot. Ah well. And guess what else? I took away your punishment! On the show you have to take the lizard out of the tent. Have fun finding a new punishment," I smirked.

"Why didn't you change this, Meg?" Daley growled, but she was still too mad at Eric to be mad at me.

"I don't want you guys to miss out and any experiences. Don't worry, you start the fire again," I rolled my eyes.

"Good. Now we have to figure out how to calm Daley and punish Eric," Nathan sighed.

"I'll be calm after I hurt him!" Daley growled.

"Daley!" Nathan sighed, spinning her around to face him. She continued to struggle.

"Let me kill him!" Daley spat.

"I'd rather you kiss me," Nathan smirked at her and kissed her. Daley immediately calmed down. Eric breathed a sigh of relief.

"Better?" Nathan smiled at Daley.

"Much," Daley laughed.

F29DWN

Everyone was sitting around the calm and cool fire pit. Everyone was shooting daggers at Eric.

"How are we going to punish him?" Daley asked the group.

"I think he should try to get the fire started. He ended the fire, he can start it," Melissa sighed.

"I agree," Jackson nodded at Melissa.

Melissa suppressed her smile, but I nodded at her.

"Well then, everyone agree with Melissa?" Daley looked around at everyone.

Everyone except for Eric nodded.

"Even _you_, Taylor?" Eric sighed.

"We don't have fire, Eric!" Taylor cried.

"Then get at it. We'll all sit back here," Nathan smirked. We all sat down around the fire.

Eric went crazy. He began to play with the lighter, trying to fix it. He was undeterred, but eventually the entire thing fell apart. Eric went to the fire pit and produced an extra stick from the jungle. He worked and worked, rubbing the stick on the other piece of wood till both were raw.

It had been a while; we were all falling asleep, when Eric yelled triumphantly.

"Ah ha!" he cried. We all jumped up from our slumber and saw Eric pointing at a roaring fire.

"Woah, Eric, how did you do that?" Nathan jumped up.

"I didn't attack it, I just went gently," Eric smirked, "and I used a silver pot to make the light from the sun focus on the wood. Look at that!" Eric smirked, "and watch as I do it again!"

"ERIC NO!" everyone screamed as Eric made a huge fire erupt. It jumped out of the fire pit, and I only had enough time to grab my notebooks. Everyone screamed and chaos reigned till Jackson came with the fire extinguisher, taking out everything but the small fire left in the fire pit.

Everyone was breathing heavily. I was clutching my notebooks and cowering with Melissa, Melissa and I hugging each other. Nathan had wrapped his arms protectively around Daley, who was shaking. Lex was hugging Daley, and Taylor was screaming.

"Eric?" we all looked around frantically for Eric. He was lying on the round, a little bit away from the scorched land. He was groaning.

"Eric! Are you okay?" everyone scrambled over to him.

"Uhh… my hands," he groaned. His hands were scorched.

"My God, you've got a third degree burn," I gasped.

"I'll go get the first aid!" Daley ran over to the tents, which were thankfully out of the line of fire.

"Don't worry, we'll keep them cool," I murmured as Daley came back.

"Okay, it says to take him immediately to a hospital-like facility, but as we can't we're supposed to shelter the burn," Daley read aloud from her manual.

"Okay, _gently_ wrap his hands in cloth," I murmured. I was in a state of mental shock.

_I didn't _really_ want him to die, God!_ I thought desperately as we tended to his burns.

"You okay otherwise?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, looking me straight in the eye, "I'm okay now."

(1, 873 Words) I completely forget how to treat third degree burns, all I remember is that you really aren't supposed to do anything but shade them. Ah well.


	15. Day 15

Day 15

I often told myself after this experience that Eric's fire was all a dream. A really, really, _really_ bad dream. But who could forget his scolded hands, smoke itself rising from them? When we got home, they had healed enough by themselves not to be amputated.

But only just.

Anyway, we all felt _horrible_ after yesterday as well as shell shocked. When I woke up, I ran up to Eric.

"How are you doing?" I asked immediately.

He shrugged, "I can't feel my hands…"

We believed him. His hands had barely healed, if healed at all.

"Then just relax. Lex will help you today," Daley nodded at Lex.

"Thanks Lex," Eric smiled at him.

"No problem," Lex smiled nervously back.

"And we need to collect more fruit," I pointed out.

"Yeah, most of the trees are plucked clean," Daley sighed.

I shut my eyes sadly. _Our lives just seem to be getting worse and worse…_

F29DWN

Daley was walking through the jungle, carrying fruit. She was humming to herself.

Suddenly, her eyes were covered, "_Guess who?_" murmured a husky voice in her ear.

"Let me guess… Eric, who I'm having an affair with?" Daley joked.

"No," the blinder laughed.

"Jackson, who says he wants me in that way?" Daley smirked.

"No," he knew these were all jokes.

"Lex, who is my brother?" Daley laughed.

"No," he sighed and laughed.

"Then I guess its Nathan. What a bitter disappointment," Daley laughed.

"Oh, you hate me now?" Nathan uncovered Daley's eyes, spun her around to face him and fake-pouted.

Daley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck, leaned up and whispered sensually in his ear, "_Never_."

Nathan smiled, "good." Daley immediately kissed him.

Nathan groaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Daley's waist. When they broke apart, Daley was panting.

"I love you," she murmured.

Nathan rested his forehead against hers, "I love you too."

Both smiled at each other for a long time, before Daley noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"What's that?" Daley reluctantly left Nathan's arms and turned to face the ocean.

"Oh my God!" Daley gasped. Nathan gaped.

"I think our luck has just turned!" Daley grinned at Nathan, grabbed his hand, and ran.

F29DWN

"GUYS! GET DOWN HERE!" the sound of Nathan calling woke us from our stupor. Jackson, Melissa, Taylor, Lex and I where staring in horror at Eric's hands while he slept. As I said, we awoke from our reverie and woke Eric from his slumber. We all ran to the direction of Nathan's voice.

"Look!" he laughed, he and Daley were dancing around… _the plane_!

"Oh my God!" Melissa screamed. We all ran over.

"This," I smirked, "is too much of a coincidence."

"The plane came back on the show?" Jackson frowned, facing me.

"Yeah, but as I am unlucky I didn't think that _this_ would happen here too."

"Well, whatever," Daley shrugged, "looks like we've got ourselves a _shelter_!"

Lex, Jackson, Eric and my faces fell immediately.

"Wait, what's wrong with that?" Nathan asked.

"Too much work," Eric spat.

"My shelter's just fine," Lex bit his lip.

"It's kind of dangerous," Jackson shrugged.

Everyone turned to me expectantly.

"Bad things happen. I don't care that there'll be a tie, I'm _not _going with the show," I sighed.

Protests omitted from Daley, Nathan and Melissa's mouths.

"Guy's, seriously. You all _kill_ yourselves bringing this thing up and Nathan…" I stopped myself and stared (almost tear eyed) at Nathan.

"Nathan what?" Daley was already gripping Nathan's hand.

"Get's… really hurt," I choked.

"Worse than me?" Eric asked.

"No, but… it's bloody, and Daley causes it by not listening- still an accident, though; and… I'm worried something worse will happen, okay?! Something worse has already happened to Eric and Lex's shelter is great…" I slunk back, "but hey, I'm not supposed to be here, so don't pay attention to _my_ opinion. Hold your D election without me," and I walked back to camp.

F29DWN

Melissa came up to me. I was writing- as usual.

"Hey. You got super upset back there. Now everyone's fighting," Melissa sighed and sat next to me.

"Great. _Another_ thing I've caused," I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"You haven't ruined things, Meg. This is just how the _real_ Flight 29 Down goes,' Melissa sighed.

"Well, it's my fault Eric's burnt. I was still spiteful, so I took away the lizard. In the series Eric takes the lizard," I held my face in my hands.

"That's one mistake, no big deal," Melissa smirked, "Eric's going to be fine. And so are you. Come on, we'd better get back before they've all killed each other."

"Nathan and Daley…?"

"Are the only two _not_ fighting. I don't know how they went from the ones always fighting to the ones never fighting, but they did. Well, they're fighting, just not with each other," Melissa laughed.

"I get it," I chuckled, "well, then; let's go."

F29DWN

"Okay," Daley looked around at everyone.

We had all calmed and were preparing.

"Okay, Meg, what happens on the show?" Daley turned to me.

"Let's not go by the show this time," I laughed.

"Fine," Daley smirked, "then Taylor, Jackson, Nathan and I will go into the jungle to look for fruit. Meg, Melissa, and Lex will watch Eric and work in camp," Daley nodded at everyone.

"Gotcha," Nathan laughed. Taylor, Jackson, Nathan and Daley grabbed backpacks. I sat down next to Melissa.

"Good luck guys," Melissa laughed.

"Just make sure the plane does not float away," Jackson leaned down and told us on his way out.

"Yup," I grinned as they went into the jungle. Melissa sighed.

"He so likes you and not me," Melissa sighed.

"We already discussed this, Mel," I sighed.

"I know. I'm just insecure," Melissa shook her head sadly.

Lex walked over and sat down with us.

"Eric's asleep in the tent. He's really whipped out," Lex commented.

"Yeah, one would expect," Melissa nodded.

F29DWN

The others were trudging through dense jungle.

"I think we should go into the thinner jungle!" Taylor exclaimed.

"What, where there are fewer trees? I don't think so," Daley sighed.

"Fine," Taylor snapped and they continued walking.

F29DWN

IT had been a while until they came back. Daley looked positively grumpy and ashamed and Taylor triumphant.

"Wow, did Taylor prove herself?" I smirked.

Daley let out a small grumble.

"Cut each other some slack. We all have to live together here," I smirked.

Melissa let out a laugh at that and Daley just glared at me.

Eric finally reemerged from the tent, yawning.

"Hey Eric, how are you feeling?" Melissa and I jumped up.  
"I'm fine, guys;" Eric laughed, "look, I can move my fingers again!"

Eric wiggled his fingers.

"That's amazing!" Lex grinned.

"Thanks God!" I laughed.

"Well then, this is cause for celebration," Nathan laughed and jumped up, then remembered passing out _tons_ of bananas.

"Now that's funny," I whispered. Jackson and Taylor smirked at each other, causing anger to rise in me.

_No! Melissa's the one for you, Jackson! No!_ I glared briefly before turning to my banana.

When I glanced for Melissa, she was gone.

F29DWN

"Meg?" Melissa walked up to me.

"Hey," I grinned, "What's up?"

"I think Jackson and Taylor are together, or flirting, or…" Melissa blurted out.

"Mel," I sighed, "I don't know what to tell you, honestly. But I can knock some sense into Jackson if you wish me too."

"No!" Melissa sighed.

"Come on, Mel, I highly doubt that he…" I sighed.

"He does, okay? I know he likes you and Taylor and does not like me!" Melissa cried.

I let out a small sigh.

Hopefully things would change.

F29DWN

I don't care what Melissa says. She needed me to talk to Jackson!

I approached Jackson, who was whittling away on a stick.

"Hey Jackson?" I made my presence known softly.

"Hey Meg," Jackson looked up and nodded at me, "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something," I sighed.

"Shoot," Jackson nodded.

"Melissa's insecure about, well, you right now. She is thoroughly convinced that you like Taylor and well, me, and not her. Please tell me that she's wrong," I looked pleadingly at Jackson.

"She's half wrong- I do like her a lot. But I also think that there's more to Taylor than meets the eye and well… you and I are the outsiders and we need to stick together. And you know what I mean by together," Jackson looked at his feet solemnly.

"Jackson… we're not meant to be together. Not only do I not like you in that way, but I couldn't do that to Mel," I hesitantly patted his shoulder, "please get over me. I can't do a _thing_ about Taylor, though I want to."

Jackson nodded solemnly.

(1, 468 Words) I didn't really like this chapter very much, so I postponed updating… sorry…


	16. Day 16

Day 16

A/N: Meg is back! Duh duh duh DUH! This chapter had been pretty darn boring before, I'm sorry, so I changed the rest of the story to include everything, but take out some of those dumb filler chapters, like this one. So, instead of going on for forty days, this story only goes to twenty-eight days. And no, unlike in the movie, we don't go home then. MWA HA HA HA cough cough cough. Okay, I'm done.

I felt the spray of ocean mist on my face as I looked out to the ocean. Everything was so strange now. I was still an outcast, although everyone else agreed to disagree with me about that.

_This is how the 'real' Flight 29 Down goes, my ass,_ I thought angrily.

I walked down the beach line, passing the plane. I scowled at it.

Geez, I was in a pissed off mood!

I walked up to the edge of the beach, and sat down. I hummed softly to myself, along to _Headstrong_ on my iPod. I know, a pretty violent song, but I was feeling pretty violent today.

"MEG!" I heard someone scream in my ear. I jumped back, and took out the earphone. Daley was laughing at me.

"Dude, it's on too loud, I've been calling your name for a good fifteen minuets," Daley laughed.

"It's Headstrong by Trapt, Daley. It _has_ to be loud," I laughed. She rolled her eyes and sat next to me.

"Hey Daley? Are you afraid of anything on this island, like, more than anything else?" I asked calmly.

"Well…" Daley murmured, "There's two people, and then there's a concept."

"I'm curious about the two people," I smirked, turning to face her, "But the concept first."

"Splitting up. The group becoming two small, weaker groups instead of staying as one huge group. But… But I know some people want to do something. I just hope they can hold off for a while," she sighed.

I gaped at her. She blushed.

"No, no, it's not a stupid fear. That's my fear too," I muttered.

"Really? _Do we split up_?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah. Day twenty-three, some people go off to look for the others in the jungle. But I don't know what happens after that, that's when Season Two ended… the movie comes out soon, though… I wonder… Any who, so I'm freaked out about that, yes. I don't want anyone to leave," I muttered.

"Maybe it won't happen, just like the Daley Nathan problems didn't happen," Daley muttered.

"I don't know," I sighed, "And don't worry. If it goes like the show, Nathan's not leaving."

"Oh good," Daley breathed easier.

"So who are these two people?" I turned my gossip face on, smirking.

"Well… Nathan and… you," Daley laughed.

"You're kidding! Why Nathan, first of all," I laughed, a little bit more than curious now.

"Because I can't control what, or who, I am around him. I'm anything he wants me to be, and that's scary. It means, if we get out of control…" Daley paused, blushing.

"Nothings going to stop you," I nodded.

"Exactly. And as for you, well… You're so strong in this, like you take control without being the leader. You don't want that. You're a strong person, Meg, and it freaks me out that no one else is," Daley nodded.

I gaped at her, "You're kidding; you think I'm a strong person? That's funny. Very, very, funny."

"You don't think you're a strong person?" Daley laughed.

"Yeah! I think I'm more of a pushy person. Slash solitary," I laughed, "Go ermines!"

"What?" Daley looked at me, laughing.

"I took this quiz online to find out what my dæmon, my animal form, would be online, and I'm an ermine. Inquisitive, modest, spontaneous, competitive, and solitary," I nodded.

"Ah. See, this is what I mean. Spontaneous is basically what I mean by strong. You keep the humor in the situation, and everyone's intimidated by you. Especially since, because you're modest, you aren't going around like, 'I'm the only strong person here!' You know?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I see your point."

Daley nodded, "exactly."

Someone called out Daley's name from the jungle, and I could see her heart rate speed up.

"Be careful around Nathan," I laughed as she stood up to go.

"Thanks," Daley smiled and walked away, leaving me to my reverie.

F29DWN

Humming to myself, I walked down the beach. That's when trouble began.

Lex was laughing about a joke I told as I hummed, and we both heard screaming.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Don't look at me!" Lex sighed. We both took off running in the direction of the sound.

There was Jackson, Melissa, and Taylor, all fighting with each other. Melissa looked to be crying, Taylor on the verge of tears, and Jackson very uncomfortable.

A monster rose in my chest in anger.

Here we go.

F29DWN

I agreed to help create skiffs to bring up the plane. We were all working hard, of course, although Taylor, Melissa, and Jackson were avoiding each other. I scowled at this, and pretty much everyone else agreed with me.

I walked down to Lex to help him saw down a tree. We were laughing together, about how we were both weaklings and stuff.

"Yeah, we rock!" I grinned, high-fiving Lex as a tree toppled down to the ground. We hugged, and then brought it together back down to the plane. Melissa looked depressed, and I sighed.

"I talked to Jackson yesterday, so I'm out of the picture," I hissed into her ear. She nodded, still looking depressed.

We continued onward, and I saw Nathan working hard to saw down a tree. I nudged Daley, who nodded and went to go help him. They worked together to saw down the tree, Nathan chuckling and Daley giggling, and the frown that I wore around the angry trio was replaced by a giddy smile. They knocked down the tree, and hugged each other warmly. And then, unlike the show, they kissed.

At times I loved my life.

F29DWN

Well, I couldn't concentrate. Then again, no one could.

I was walking to the water pit to cut Eric some slack in the water lugging job, and I heard the screaming and yelling. Whoever _didn't_ hear it would be deaf.

There was Taylor, Melissa, and Jackson, all fighting, and we all know why. I saw how Melissa sobbed, and Jackson looked so uncomfortable, and Taylor… was not a pretty sight either, for that matter.

Kill me now.

I walked back to camp, where everyone was grumbling about this latest turn of events.

"They're worse than you two at the beginning of this roller coaster ride," I pointed at Nathan and Daley.

"Duh!" Lex nodded.

"I think we need to nip this thing in the bud. Like, now," I continued. Everyone nodded eagerly with me. Eric looked excited, Daley and Nathan determined, and Lex rolling his eyes and muttering, "Teenagers."

We all walked over to the section of the jungle where they were fighting. We saw how much Melissa was screaming about broken promises and broken hearts, and I felt even madder than before.

"Le gasp! They're still at it!" I sighed. Everyone with me laughed, and the others stopped fighting.

"Get a grip!" Lex finally yelled after our giggles had calmed down.

"We're all going _insane_!" Eric agreed.

"Nathan and I weren't this annoying!" Daley continued.

"It's true," I agreed.

"Seriously!" Nathan nodded.

The three looked at us with contempt and anger flickering in their eyes.

"Okay," as I was in the front of the group, I held out my harms in front of the other four, "back away _very slowly_."

We did, and I wasn't kidding around. Jackson, Melisa, and Taylor looked ready to kill.

You know, when I said kill me now, I wasn't speaking literally, right? Apparently the three thought so. Hmm.

"When I say _nur_, or bye in Joeish, run," I hissed softly.

"Nur is bye in Joeish?" Lex asked softly.

"I'll explain later," I muttered as the three continued to glare, "NUR!"

We took off running.

F29DWN

I went into the tent, feeling angry. I was loosing my mind, of course. Everything was slipping through my fingers, my control of the group, my control over myself, my knowledge of the future… it was all practically gone. Then what would I be?

The annoying fourteen year old that looks depressed all the time.

Not going to be pretty, I tell you.

So Jackson, Melissa, and Taylor were driving me insane, of course. I found the camp scissors in the tent, and I stared at them for a long time. I wanted to cut something to shreds. Then I found the perfect item.

Eric's hat.

The first cut was a small snip off the side. Then I cut off most of the side. Then part of the top. I continued on through the expanse of his hat, cutting and shredding until the hat was microscopic shreds of fabric on the floor of the tent. Realizing what I had done, I dropped the scissors and _ran_.

F29DWN

"So Joeish is just moving your hands one key to the right on the keyboard," I continued to Lex. He laughed and nodded, as we continued on down the beach. But then, suddenly, Eric came running over, holding the camp scissors.

_Oooh s---._ I thought.

"Do you guys know who killed my hat?" he looked ready to kill. I was freaked out.

"No…" Lex looked confused, and I tried to imitate him.

"Well, if you find out, murder them for me," Eric snarled and walked away.

I was pale when he was gone, and Lex gaped at me.

"You cut it up?" he gasped.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'm a little annoyed and insane currently."

Lex nodded in sympathy, "just don't let him find out!"

"Got it," I laughed, and we continued walking.

F29DWN

We were eating in silence. Taylor had been by for about five seconds at dinner, grabbing a banana and leaving. Now Jackson was sitting, not talking to anyone.

Yay, all the happiness and rainbows!

Then Melissa came over, and Jackson left. She burst out crying, sitting down next to Nathan and me. Nathan wrapped his arms around her, as did I. So did everyone else, Daley, Eric, Lex, and we were comforting her.

She was, after all, the victim here.

"Come on, Mel," Nathan murmured softly, "it's going to be okay."

She continued to sob until her sobs were exhausted. We then all broke away, and she nodded.

"Thanks you guys," she sniffled.

"No prob. You're the victim. Taylor's the predator and Jackson's… Jackson's the middle man," I nodded, "you are the only one who gets to be comforted."

Everyone around me nodded in agreement.

"So, did you guys find out who ripped up my hat?" Eric sighed after a while, looking somewhat depressed. I felt so guilty.

"I'm sorry, Eric. That was me," I murmured, "I'm going just a _tad_ crazy."

Eric looked mad, yet… he didn't scream and yell.

"You owe me a hat when we get home," he hissed, but still wasn't as mad as I thought he would be.

"Got it," I nodded. We all continued to eat in silence. I saw Jackson pace up and down the beach, and Taylor was in the jungle. Melissa just continued to sob.

"Don't worry, Mel," I murmured.

F29DWN

Eric walked up to me, and I was sitting on the beach. It was completely dark out, the stars were shining, and I could see the bright moon. He sat down next to me, and I was still a little shell-shocked at his lack of anger. Wasn't his hat his trademark? Just like my notebooks was _my_ trademark?

"Just so you know," Eric sighed, "I don't _hate_ you for cutting up my hat."

"Yeah," I nodded, "I was thinking you'd be furious."

"Well, when I found those well-cut up pieces- nice job, by the way- I was. But by the time you told me I'd cooled off a bit," Eric nodded. I didn't think so, but that's okay.

"Awesome," I laughed.

"Friends?" Eric held out his hand, grinning sheepishly at me, "Because we're even now."

"No, I owe you big time. We were even with the burnt hands," I laughed.

"Well, still. Friends?" Eric rolled his eyes, smirking. I looked at his burnt hand, and then shook it.

"Friends," I smiled, "and now it's official."

I was growing tired as we sat in silence. My head drooped dangerously, and then fell on his shoulder. I don't know why I did it.

I just did- if that made any sense. It was an impulse. But Eric didn't react at all. I was thinking he'd leave or be freaked out or something.

But nothing happened. If anything, he moved closer to me.

After a while, when it got really dark, I stood up, yawning.

"G' night," I yawned. He followed me to the tent, and we all awaited yet another day.

2, 098 Words- Don't you just love long chapters? I certainly do. Yay for Meg being back! You can all review me now.

And in case you were wondering about my annoyance at grammar lacking writers, I've found my catharsis. I just won't read stories. Yay! Now no one is deprived of their daily dose of Meg writing. You know, if you need it.

But I'm back! Yay! I'm just as happy as any of you, of course. :-)


	17. Day 17

Day 17

AN: I just love having my muse again. Don't you all agree:-)

Another day. Waking up sucked. I'm sure you all agree.

And yesterday had been so confusing. First of all, the Taylor-Melissa-Jackson fights had begun. It was like a tournament. Who would come out on top?

I was rooting for Melissa. Naturally.

And of course, Daley's revelation that she thought I was the strongest person here. Hmm. I wouldn't ever agree with that before now, but now that I think about it…

I still didn't agree. I got angry just as much as anyone. Remember after Eric revealed my secret? I was so mad he nearly _died_. I don't call that being strong. In my opinion, I was worse than the toppling trio.

Speaking of Eric…

Okay, so we were friends again. That made me happy. I don't like fighting with him. I was just… furious. I was thinking I sort of… liked him… and he went and became jerk Eric again.

And now I'm confused again. Gosh darn it! I think I like him again. He _is_ cute, and… there has to be some logical reason why he didn't kill me after the hat incident. And wanted to me my friend. And let me rest my head on his shoulder.

There has to be a logical reason, and the only one I can think of is that he still likes me. Which makes me confused, and yet all warm and bubbly inside.

Gosh darn it! But I was like Daley in the series. I was scared of dating on the island. It was like… planning a tribe of people, or something. Not to mention… like Daley with Nathan, I was putty in Eric's hands. How come I never realized this before?

Crapola.

F29DWN

I refused to participate in bringing up the plane today, of course. I was on permanent water duty with Lex, and one other could take a small break if they wished.

Taylor often did, just because she didn't want to be around Jackson and Melissa. For that matter, Melissa didn't want to be around Taylor and Jackson. Jackson, the poor bloke, just was confused. He didn't know how this was happening.

I walked down the beach to observe the moving. Daley, Melissa, Eric, and Taylor were pulling, Nathan and Jackson were pushing. I saw that Jackson was avoiding both the girl's eyes, and that Taylor and Melissa were on opposite sides of the plane, with Daley and Eric in the middle. I saw that Eric's hands were good enough to pull, although he was wearing soft gloves. I blushed when I saw him. I was so confused around him now.

"On my count!" Daley called out. Suddenly, a growing fear of dread spread throughout me.

_No, no, no!_ I thought desperately.

"One…" Daley began.

"No, wait!" Nathan called out, but too softly.

_NO NO NO!_ my mind screamed.

"Two…" Daley continued.

"Wait a sec!" Nathan called.

"NO!" I screamed as Daley called out, "Three!"

They began to pull as the log hit Nathan, knocking him over, and his leg scratched against a skiff.

I screamed again, and so did Daley. She ran quickly down to Nathan, who was grasping his ankle and gasping in pain.

"Nathan, no, Nathan, I'm so sorry!" Daley sobbed. Everyone was crowding around him now. Daley was sobbing, looking at his ankle.

"It's not that bad," Nathan muttered, looking at Daley.

"Nathan! Don't be an idiot," I sighed, looking at the wound. It was bleeding copiously, "some one go get the first aid kit!"

Jackson took off running, any excuse to be away from the warring women. _Huh. If we were in prison, they would be like my bitches._ I laughed to myself about my quoting from Friends. Well, it was true!

Daley was sobbing, looking away from Nathan. Nathan was mumbling to her that it wasn't her fault, that he called it out too late. I rolled my eyes.

"You wouldn't be like this if it was me who hurt you," I smirked. He glared at me. Daley stood up, saying she was going for a break, and I said that Nathan should too. That I would work on the plane.

Everyone gaped at me, and I shrugged. What I didn't want to happen happened. No point in fighting anymore.

F29DWN

I was pulling with all my strength, which was actually pretty good. I'm the champ at tug-of-war. Just saying.

And this was the best game of tug-of-war ever. I should just go out to find beat up planes and have my friends and I play. Yeah… hee hee hee hee. My friends will hate me after that. But I have to get home first.

Anyway, that's all beside the point. I was pulling, and I saw that Melissa had a look of determination on her face. And tears were pouring down said face. Taylor was just looking away, as was Jackson. Eric was pushing, grinning at me from the plane. I blushed. Lex was having a pretty hard time, but he was doing well anyway.

"Soon we'll force Daley to unplaster herself from Nathan, and you can leave, okay Lex?" I grunted as we continued.

"Its fine," Lex laughed. I laughed as well.

F29DWN

Nathan was placing antiseptic on his cut, grunting as he did in pain. Daley was getting water.

He sighed when he was done and wrapped up the wound. Daley walked back then, setting down the water and sitting down next to Nathan.

"I'm so sorry, Nathan," Daley sighed, looking at him desperately.

"It's not your fault," Nathan repeated.

"Yes it was!" Daley glared. Nathan smirked at her.

"Come on, now," Nathan grinned, "it was an accident."

Daley blushed under his grin. He kissed her forehead and smiled against it. Daley smiled up at him, putty in his capable hands.

"You need to lighten up today. If you're upset, well then we've got four very upset peoples. And that's not good, that's half the group," Nathan grinned at her. Daley laughed.

"Very true," Daley smiled, "I'm going to have to be strong, aren't I?"

"Definitely. And if you need help, well, I'm right here," Nathan laughed. Daley smiled back at him.

"You are the best help," Daley blushed. Nathan kissed her very softly in response.

F29DWN

We were all there, ready to pull. Jackson, Taylor, and Melissa weren't looking upset, just concentrating on the job at hand. Lex was water boy, ready to roll. Everyone else was pulling, Jackson and Nathan pushing on the log, the rest of us gripping our ropes and waiting for the call. We had all agreed to be completely silent so there would be no more Nathan repeats.

"ONE," Jackson began, looking over at Nathan so that he wouldn't look at the girls.

"TWO," I steadied myself, not looking over at Eric because then I would loose my concentration.

"THREE!" Jackson finished, and we all began. I pulled as hard as I could, as did everyone around me. At least this was a good distraction for the toppling trio.

I grunted, as did everyone else. We pulled like there was no tomorrow. This there might not be, as I knew basically nothing now.

We continued to heave, getting tired, but Lex took care of that.

"WATER!" I called, as did a couple of other people. Lex ran over and gave us all water, like clockwork. We continued on, toiling on the plane.

In one final pull, it was all over. We pulled it up to the camp, and all cried out in jubilee. Nathan and Daley hugged each other, so did Lex and Taylor, Melissa and me, Jackson and Eric. Then Nathan and Melissa, Daley ad Lex, Eric and I, and everyone were grinning at each other. Well, everyone except the terrible trio. But that's beside the point.

_We did it._

F29DWN

I was laughing with Eric, walking down the beach after our lovely conquest that afternoon.

"And so then, of course, Becca put two pretzel sticks in her mouth and became a walrus. And no one could stop laughing, except Nathaniel, who spewed out his soda," I grinned, my hands in my pockets. Eric's were in his as well.

"You people are completely insane," Eric laughed. I grinned up at him, "Hey, it's our trademark. Don't insult the trademark."

"I can insult your group's trademark, because you cut up mine," Eric smirked. I felt the guilt come back.

"Yes, you can," I nodded solemnly. We continued on in silence, but stopped in our tracks when I heard more screaming.

We looked at each other in shock and walked up to the camp. There was the terrifying trio, screaming at each other.

"NO, JACKSON! YOU SAID!" Melissa screamed.

"WELL, HE CHANGED HIS MIND!" Taylor retorted.

"I can't BELIEVE this!" Jackson groaned. Eric and I grimaced at each other.

"Please, guys, try to talk in inside voices. You're scaring away the fish, and that's all Eric can eat for protein," I laughed. They glared at us. Another death glare.

_Oh… s---._ I thought. I grabbed Eric's hand, and we ran quickly away. I was more freaked out about the fact I held Eric's hand than the fact that the terrible trio looked ready to kill.

Stupid teenage drama.

F29DWN

I couldn't _stand_ the sight of Taylor. She was a boy-stealer. And a bitch. If I could bring myself to _touch_ her, I would…

Murder her.

Daley and I were in a mutual consent over this.

"If she even _tries_ to get back Nathan after this I'll kill her again after killing her for hurting Mel," Daley muttered.

"No, instead of bringing her back to life and re-killing her, do this: clone her, kill her, and then kill all her clones."

"You got that from Madagascar," Daley laughed.

I shrugged, "Well, if it works…"

Daley nodded, "Too true…" as the bitch in question walked over.

The looks of absolute hatred must have freaked out Taylor, because she turned around and left.

"I don't want to share an _island_ with her, much less a shelter," I growled.

"Too true," Daley nodded, "Hey… do you like anyone?"

I blushed and looked away.

"Come on, Meg, you can totally tell me," Daley laughed.

"Well… not Nathan. He's more like a best friend or something. And not Jackson, he's too… just… no. He's just a friend, not to mention another person doesn't need to make it the quarreling quartet. Lex's is like _my_ little brother, so not him…" I paused.

"Eric?" Daley smirked.

"I, well, I…" I blushed even more.

"Meh-eg," Daley laughed.

"Yeah. I like him," I mumbled, "I like him a lot."

"Nice," Daley grinned. I giggled nervously, but then stopped immediately when I heard footsteps in the jungle.

"Who heard that?" I called out nervously, and Daley peered around me. No one answered, and she shrugged at me. I rolled my eyes, and we moved on to Nathan's cut.

F29DWN

I was hugging Melissa as twilight fell. Everyone else was around, somewhere. And Mel needed comforting.

Since Taylor was in no condition to do anything, I had told everyone about Chilloween. They all agreed it would be a good idea, even Daley (yes!) And now Melissa was just sobbing.

"I can't believe him! He said… he promised, he… he told me… and now he's flirting with Taylor all the time!" Melissa sobbed.

"Not so much lately, haven't you noticed they've been fighting with each other as much as you've been fighting with him? Just calm down," I smiled.

She just shook harder.

1,917 Words: I'm just like clockwork today! Yay!


	18. Day 18

Day 18

You know, in the series this day is called Black Tuesday, at least by me. Why? Because Daley's an idiot and breaks Nathan's heart.

But that can't happen today, so… Yes! Chilloween might _actually_ be fun today. We'll have to see. It might also still be a Black Tuesday, _just_ because of the MTJ fight of doom, death, and destruction. The DDDs.

I walked out of the tent to the camp. Daley was humming to herself, and grinned at me. I nodded back, sitting down.

"So, getting Nathan anything special for Chilloween?" I laughed. Daley blushed.

"Maybe," she answered mysteriously.

"Ooh, do tell," I grinned excitedly.

"Well, I've… erm… written him a poem," Daley murmured, "it kind of sucks."

"Oh come on," I laughed, "can't be that bad. Not to mention, you took my idea Daley! My gifts are all poems," I continued to laugh.

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't get everyone poems, though. Just Nathan. What I'm doing is setting up the plane like a room," Daley smiled.

"Nice. I'm also writing a song. You know the pilot's guitar? I found it in the jungle. I think… never mind, I know… that Jackson's using it. So I'm using it too," I grinned excitedly.

"Nice!" Daley laughed, "You play?"

"Yeah, for a while now," I smiled, "I think the Christmas before this one was when I got mine."

"Cool," Daley laughed. Nathan walked out of the tent then, smiling at us both.

"Happy Chilloween," he laughed. I rolled my eyes as he automatically sat next to Daley, who grinned at him.

"How's your ankle?" I asked pleasantly as Daley snuggled up next to him.

"Pretty good. It doesn't hurt or really even sting anymore, so that's a plus," Nathan grinned.

"What are you going to do for Chilloween?" Daley asked.

"I'm going to make the big feast," Nathan nodded, "and… something else…"

"For Daley? Rock on," I laughed, "but it's not the bracelet, because you already did that, so… hmm…"

"Thanks, Meg," Nathan rolled his eyes in irritation as Daley giggled.

F29DWN

_"And when the confusion is over_," I sang, but the chord was wrong.

"Dammit!" I sighed, then did an A major instead of an A minor.

"_And when the confusion is over,_" I repeated, and then nodded eagerly to myself. "Awesome."

"Yeah, it's pretty good," Jackson walked up behind me. I jumped.

"Geez, Jackson!" I panted, "Give me a heart attack next time, why don't you?"

"Sure," Jackson smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"What's up? Finished fighting yet?" I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes.

"No. I just… I didn't know girls could go on screaming for so long," he sighed.

"Well, we _do_ have to have that capability. For when we go into labor, you know," I smirked.

"Thanks for _that_ image," Jackson rolled his eyes. I laughed.

"No problem. So, you really liked it?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Who's it for?" Jackson grinned.

"I wrote it from anyone's point of view to anyone else," I blushed.

"Fine. Who is it from your point of view?" Jackson laughed.

"Oh, um…" I continued blushing.

Jackson laughed, "Let me guess. Eric."

"You suck at life," I threw a rock at him.

"Hey!" he laughed, holding up his hands in defense, "if I guessed right, then I don't suck at life…"

"Yes, you do. Even though you guessed right," I laughed, throwing more pebbles at him.

"Ow! Meg, come on!" he laughed. We were both giggling and throwing pebbles at each other, well at least when I put away the guitar so it wouldn't get damaged.

"You will PAY!" Jackson laughed as I threw one at his nose.

"Never!" I chuckled, diving behind a tree. Jackson snuck around behind the tree, throwing more rocks at me. I gasped as one hit a bruise on my knee.

"DIE!" I screamed, diving at him. He laughed, stepping out of my way.

"I've gotten that threat so much in the past few days it isn't relevant anymore," Jackson chortled.

"However, that was Taylor and Melissa. This is _me_," I grinned evilly, my braces adding to the effect.

"Okay, I'm officially freaked out," Jackson backed away, grinning.

"As you should be," and I dove again, tackling him to the ground. We were both laughing as I pounded _1, 2, 3_.

"Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding!" I laughed, "And we have a WINNNER!"

"Fine. But next time…" Jackson rolled his eyes, sitting up. I got off him and sat on the log again.

"Now I have rocks in my hair. You _know_ that anything going into my hair doesn't come back out!" I sighed.

"Mwa ha ha ha," Jackson grinned, "to quote you."

I scowled, in the way he always does, back at him.

"Touché," he laughed.

Someone came out of the bushes, glaring at us, tears pouring down her face.

Melissa.

_Craptasticness_, I thought.

"What was all _that_?" she demanded.

"Mel," Jackson sighed, standing up.

"And here we go. The Quarreling Quartet," I sighed.

"What does _that_ mean?" Melissa looked at me in anger.

"It means I don't like Jackson! But you and Taylor are under the impression I do! I _told_ you, Mel, I talked to Jackson!" I shouted.

Jackson nodded, "don't bring Meg into this. She has her own problems."

"_Exactly_!" I nodded at her, "Like, I don't know, not going insane! Stuff like that!"

Melissa closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm going to go. Not to mention, Jackson knows who I like now, so he knows to just get over it if he still likes me. Which I would be surprised if he did, because he's got two amazingly gorgeous girls after him," I smirked at him.

"Trust me, I don't," Jackson laughed. I high-fived him, took the guitar, and left.

Crisis Avoided.

F29DWN

I was laughing with Daley, who had just heard my finished song.

"Nice job," Daley nodded, excited. We were laughing about how I used Daley instead of I and Nathan instead of you, although I told her I was doing that beforehand.

"I'm sorry, but if anyone but us had heard that I would be laughing even harder," Daley giggled. I nodded in agreement, when I heard more screaming.

"Great. Leave it to the troubled trio to ruin all of our fun," I sighed. Daley rolled her eyes and nodded as I put down the guitar, and we walked over to the source of the shouting.

"Well, if it's too much for you, Jackson, maybe you should just leave!" Taylor snapped. My mind went suddenly blank at that.

_This is **so** not good._

"Yeah, Jackson! If you're so confused on whom you like, just leave! Do us all a favor!" Melissa sobbed.

Jackson stared at them in shock.

"You're so fickle, Jackson!" Melissa continued, sobbing heavily. I watched as Jackson lowered his head, grabbed his sweatshirt and a water bottle, and left. I was amazed.

"You two are such _babies_!" I snapped, going after Jackson. Daley gaped at me, and then giggled (unlike Taylor and Melissa, who just gaped.)

"Nice job!" she called after me.

I continued after the trail that Jackson made, calling out his name. I finally caught up with him, playing his song on the guitar. The one from the show. I stood next to him, listening, trying to get an inkling of what he was going through. Well, I had inkling, and some empathy for him, just… this had never happened to me. It had to suck for him.

" Jackson," I murmured after he finished playing, "Maybe you should leave. Just for tonight or something. You are all fired up, all three of you, and you need distance. You were just fine with me before! It's only Taylor and Melissa who are depressed all the time, and that's because… well, they're both girls. Trust me on this one, I'm one too," I grinned at him.

Jackson laughed, sighing.

"I just… don't know what to do."

"I can't decide for you," I sighed, "but I do think that you should go. Happy Chilloween," I laughed.

He nodded, grinning at me.

"Thanks, Meg," and he hugged me.

"No prob," I shrugged. He took his water bottle and left.

F29DWN

I sat down in front of the group, the guitar shaking in my hands. I had never played in front of all of them before.

Taylor and Melissa looked even more upset than before. I guess that neither of them _really_ wanted Jackson to leave.

_Serves them right,_ I thought. I nodded then, addressing the group.

"Well, besides those poems, I wrote this song. It's not really a present, but… yeah," I shrugged, grinning.

"Hit it, Meg!" Daley laughed. Everyone around me grinned and murmured words of agreement. I struck up the chords, playing nervously yet actually okay.

"_Nothing in life is ever simple _

_It goes up and down, all around _

_In circles in people's heads _

_No closure is ever found _

_But that isn't stopping me _

_I need to find the truth, you see _

_Whether any of this has a point _

_And that is why I say _

_What is the point of this? _

_Why do we all get so pissed? _

_Who likes whom, what is it? _

_And why the Hell do we exist? _

_If the only reason to live _

_Is to live the screaming _

_If you're the only reason I'm here _

_Then God, I must be dreaming _

_You stare at me, I feel like jelly _

_But I'm still so confused _

_Everything seems so pointless _

_The point of life lays abused _

_But then I look back at you _

_And I feel those feelings true _

_I need to find some closure from this _

_And that is why I say _

_What is the point of this? _

_Why do we all get so pissed? _

_Who likes whom, what is it? _

_And why the Hell do we exist? _

_If the only reason to live _

_Is to live the screaming _

_If you're the only reason I'm here _

_Then God, I must be dreaming _

_And when the confusion is over _

_It'll be just you and me _

_What is the point of this? _

_Why do we all get so pissed? _

_Who likes whom, what is it? _

_And why the Hell do we exist? _

_If the only reason to live _

_Is to live the screaming _

_If you're the only reason I'm here _

_Then God, I must be dreaming _

_Then God, I must be dreaming,_" I finished. Everyone gaped at me for a few seconds, and then clapped copiously.

"Thank you, thank you," I laughed, and bowed. I grinned sheepishly.

"So it didn't suck?" I laughed.

"Not so much," Lex grinned.

"Not at all!" Eric chuckled. I met his eyes, and I saw how he looked at me.

_Oh God, I must be dreaming._

1, 784 Words: Yay! I mean, not yay. Jackson leaves. But… soon… yay! And then boo. And crying. And then more yay! Oh, I love this story. And please review, I like reviews. Even if you're reviewing to say, "Update soon!" I'll take it. So review!

(But I'd rather have actual feedback)


	19. Day 19

Day 19

I hummed, walking down the beach with a ton of logs in my hands. I was listening to my iPod again, and the tune for to day, "We Got the Party" by Hannah Montana. My only Hannah Montana song.

I know, nice, right?

So I walked down to the beginning of the jungle, where I saw Eric sitting. He grinned at me from the shade.

"Hey Meg!" he waved. I grinned and waved back. I went and sat down next to him, looking out at the ocean.

"So, what's up?" I asked, feeling rather nervous sitting next to him. I turned off my iPod.

"Not much. I just…" Eric stopped, and then shook his head, "never mind."

"Come on, what?" I laughed, looking over at him.

"No," Eric smirked.

"You know you want to," I smirked back at him, my eyebrows raised.

Eric mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" I asked pleasantly.

"Listen…" Eric sighed.

But then a scream issued from the jungle. Both of our eyes grew, we looked at each other briefly, and we ran into the jungle.

We met up with Nathan and Lex, who were also running in. I silently asked them if they knew what was going on, and they shook their heads. We continued on.

And then we saw the screamer. Melissa was sitting next to Jackson, who was unconscious.

_Crap, crap, craptasticness. _I thought. But _when_ would Jackson have drunk the bad water?

"When would Jackson have drunk bad water?" I sighed. Everyone stared at me.

"Not again," Lex sighed.

"What? Eric fixed the problem quickly, sure not in the safest fashion, but _when_ would Jackson drink bad water?" I asked.

"He's not in a condition to answer," Nathan sighed.

"Let's bring him to the tent," Eric nodded. Eric and Nathan and Lex lifted him up and brought him to the tent. Melissa was bawling into her hands, and I was silent.

F29DWN

Melissa sat by Jackson as he slept, gently observing him. He wasn't snoring, or making any sounds except for the occasional groan. Melissa felt a dull ache in her heart as she watched this. He had left because of her. Taylor too, but Melissa wasn't going to let herself escape any grief.

Melissa gently placed a wet cloth to Jackson's forehead. He let out a soft sigh and opened his eyes.

Melissa blushed and looked away, trying to appear busy.

"Me… Melissa?" Jackson asked softly.

Melissa, still blushing, looked back at him. His eyes looked surprised and grateful.

"Yeah?" she smiled softly and warmly back at him.

"What's happening?" he groaned, sitting up.

"You're sick," Melissa smirked.

"I figured," Jackson sighed, "my stomach fells like it's going to blow."

"Too much information," Melissa laughed.

Jackson just sighed.

" Jackson, you need water," Melissa murmured, grabbing a water bottle. He nodded and drunk some.

"When did this happen?" Melissa continued.

"The morning after I left," Jackson groaned.

"This morning, then," Melissa nodded.

"I wasn't out there more than a night? Strange," Jackson sighed.

"Yeah," Melissa shrugged, continuing working.

I walked in then, humming softly, with Daley.

"Hey Jackson. How's life," I laughed. He sighed, then groaned and ran out of the tent.

"Geez, I did _not_ want to see that," I smirked. Daley and Melissa laughed.

"Where's Taylor?" Melissa sighed bitterly.

"Doing all the work she can so she doesn't have to watch Jackson be sick," Daley shrugged. I winked at Melissa, who closed her eyes briefly.

Jackson came back, white as a sheet. Melissa sat next to him again, smoothing back his hair from his face and checking things around the tent. Jackson didn't say anything, he didn't even do anything.

"So, Jackson, did you drink any bad water?" I asked cheerfully.

He was silent.

" Jackson," Daley said warningly.

"Yeah. The water bottle I grabbed when I left was bad. It wasn't warm, but I drunk it anyway," Jackson sighed, turning away from everyone.

I smirked, "There you go," and left the tent. Daley came with me to get the medicine. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You have too much fun, you know that right?" Daley laughed.

"I'm the only sane person here, friend," I laughed, "but that'll change on Day 23."

"_Day 23???_" Daley cried. I shrugged.

"Dude. We're stranded on a tropical island. I know that we're here for at least twenty-three days. Sorry, but it's true," I shrugged.

Daley sighed and we continued walking.

F29DWN

Melissa had left the tent briefly to boil water. I was watching over Jackson now, Taylor still being squeamish.

"So, how was your thinking time," I asked pleasantly as I switched wet cloths.

He just grunted. I laughed.

" Taylor's squeamish, if you're wondering about her," I said conversationally.

"I don't really care right now," Jackson sighed.

My tone and manner grew serious.

" Jackson… nothing anyone can say will tell you who to like. The only thing I can tell you is to follow your heart. Whatever seems the most right to you, cool. Go for it. I'm not going to go all Nazi on you if you pick Taylor. I'm not even sure Melissa will. We all just want you to be happy. That's it," I shrugged.

He nodded, "thanks, Meg."

I grinned and left the tent.

F29DWN

I was staring around the camp, and I heard rushed whispers in the tent where Jackson and Melissa were. I was sighing in annoyance, I needed to get my notebook so I could jot an idea down.

Eric walked up to me and grinned, "Hey Meg."

"Hey Eric," I smiled secretively.

"What are you waiting for?" Eric asked.

"Melissa and Jackson to stop talking so I can go in. They asked me to keep out. Bitches," I laughed. Eric rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Just go in then. It's not that hard," he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Eric," I laughed.

I barged into the tent as soon as I heard it was quiet. But I immediately wished I hadn't.

There was Jackson and Melissa, kissing each other.

I let out a squeak and dived out of the tent again. Eric raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"What is it?" he laughed.

"Melissa and Jackson were kissing," I gasped. I was out of breath and surprised.

"Really?" Eric smirked, "about time too."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Listen, Meg, I need to talk to you," Eric sighed, coming closer. I shrugged.

"Shoot," I laughed.

Eric smiled too. Daley came running over then.

"What is wrong with Jackson? Melissa hasn't left in a while," Daley sighed. Eric let out a soft, almost inaudible groan.

"They're _kissing_," I hissed. Daley raised her eyebrows.

"Well, at least what he's got isn't contagious," she said after a long period of silence. I laughed.

"True. Too true," I grinned. Daley and I began talking and Eric just left. I felt bad, but whatever he had to tell me could wait. Right?

F29DWN

Everyone was turning in to sleep. Taylor had darkened and avoided everyone once she had learned of Jackson's choice, but the rest of us were teasing Melissa about it to no end. And now everyone was going to sleep, but I was resting against the side of the plane. One of my feet was on the ground, the other one on the plane and my leg was bent. I looked around, spacing out.

Eric came over, going into the plane.

"Good night, Eric," I grinned. I was just waiting for Melissa, who was still in the tent with Jackson.

Eric looked around briefly. He looked torn and nervous.

"What?" I laughed. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then came closer to me.

I think my heart was going to leap out of my chest. He was ridiculously close.

Eric finally leaned forward completely and kissed me. The instant his lips touched mine warmth spread throughout my entire being. I was shaking out of surprise and amazement.

When he pulled away, the warmth all left as quickly as it had come. And he grinned at me.

"Good night, Meg," he smiled and returned to the plane.

I stood where I had been, frozen with shock.

(1,358 Words) What a lovely cliffy. Don't worry, folks, I plan to post three chappies tomorrow. Granted, one I've already typed, but that's the last one. And it's an even _bigger_ cliffy than this one, because it's a huger moment AND I won't post again till next weekend. But wait to hate me until tomorrow. MWA HA HA HA HA!


	20. Day 20

Day 20

I woke up feeling somewhat strange. Every part of me was aching for something, I think warmth- I wasn't quite sure. And my lips felt the strangest.

And then the events of yesterday came flooding back to me.

_Oh yeah… Eric kissed me_¸ I thought. I shook my head madly and looked around the plane.

There was Nathan, snoring next to Daley. And there was Lex, curled up on the other side of Daley. Melissa was obviously in the tent with Jackson, Taylor was sitting up against the plane wall and snoring louder than Nathan, and Eric was no where to be seen.

I groaned and rolled over in my sleeping bag. I didn't want to talk to him, or anyone, today. I was still completely confused.

I liked him. I admit it. I really did. He was nice to me, he hadn't been a jerk since Day 10, and he was funny, and kind, and actually pretty darn cute.

But I wasn't ready to date on the island! It was scary. Anything could happen. No one was going to stop us. No one wanted to, no one cared enough. I was freaked out. Dating on the island was not only too spontaneous, but was also too… too…

Too much like planning to become a tribe of people on the island. I know that sounds weird, but it is.

I tried to fall back to sleep with all of my might, but I was soon poked in the back by someone. I groaned and rolled over.

Melissa was grinning at me, "Hello sleepyhead! Time to wake up!" she laughed.

I groaned and rolled back over to face the plane. Melissa laughed louder.

"Come on Meg, wake up! It's a beautiful day, nothing is going wrong…" Melissa sounded so cheerful I wanted to barf.

"Go make out with Jackson and let me sleep," I groaned. Melissa was silent now.

"Yes, I know," I laughed, rolling over. She was blushing and giggling nervously.

"So, how did it happen?" I continued, sitting up now.

She sat down with me and was still giggling.

"Well, okay, so he is pretending to sleep, and I'm taking care of him because I think he is asleep. And when I put a wet cloth on his forehead he murmurs, completely freaking me out, 'Why do you care so much?' and I know why he said that, because he's put me through a lot of pain and stuff, and I'm really blushing by now. And so I say, ' Jackson, just because you've hurt me doesn't change the way I feel about you.' And he is still staring at me, in this really weird way, and I'm nervous. And then he murmurs, 'Someone talked to me, and told me that everyone just wants me to be happy. Melissa, you have sat by me here, despite all I've done to you, and despite my illness, and taken care of me.' And then he kissed me! He kissed me! It was amazing, I felt warm all over, and I just… I'm so happy right now," Melissa was grinning from ear to ear.

"At least you get happiness. Guess what happened to _me_ yesterday?" I sighed.

"What?" Melissa laughed.

"Eric kissed me. It was completely out of the blue. And I'm completely freaked out," I sighed.

"Why? Don't you like him?" Melissa laughed.

"Yeah, but dating on the island? Can you say _scary_?" I hissed. Melissa shrugged.

"I guess. For me it's more exciting than scary."

"Well yeah, that's you," I laughed. Melissa giggled as well.

"Well, come on. He's not out there, he's gone fishing," she rolled her eyes. I grinned and got up to go eat something.

F29DWN

I sat on a rock near the beach. I didn't know how I was going to talk to Eric. He had made me nervous enough before, but now… Now I was completely freaked out around him. How he made me feel.

Good God, I'm only fourteen!

I started walking down the beach when I saw Nathan and Daley laughing together. They were so cute together. And so unafraid. And so… _older_ than I was.

"Hey guys," I laughed. Both nodded at me, grinning.

"What's up, Meg?" Daley laughed. Nathan grinned at me.

"Not much. I just… I need to talk to Eric," I sighed. Both nodded in sympathy, having heard the predicament from Melissa.

"Good luck," Daley smiled. I laughed and continued walking.

In my absence, Daley turned to Nathan and wrapped her arms around him.

"So, are you glad I'm ready to date?" she said, smiling.

"Very much so," Nathan laughed, resting his forehead against hers. Both were smiling at each other, and Nathan leaned in to kiss Daley when a scream issued from further down the beach.

The pair looked at each other and ran towards the source of the noise.

They came up and saw me standing on a rock over the ocean, looking down at a red form in the water. And then I dived.

Me, the crappiest swimmer alive, dived into shark-infested waters to save Eric.

I swam deep into the water and grabbed Eric by the waist, kicking a shark in the mouth as I did so. He was being attacked by the sharks, and I was completely running on adrenaline as I pulled him up to shore.

"I DON'T KNOW CPR!" I screamed. Nathan ran over, nodding, and I moved out of the way. Nathan began CPR, and Daley helped me wrap up his torn leg with bandages. Melissa, Jackson, Lex and Taylor came over to help as well. I wrapped up his head, which had a small cut on the forehead.

Soon Eric began coughing up water and Nathan pulled away. Everyone watched in worry as he coughed and spluttered and sat up.

"What… happened?" he whispered hoarsely. Everyone nodded at me, and I was now alone with Eric as they left.

"Shark attack," I murmured softly. He nodded, "I remember falling into the water and hitting my head on something."

"Yeah. You probably slipped, hit your head, and began bleeding. This attracted the sharks," I nodded. We both looked awkwardly away from each other.

"Did you find me?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," I shrugged. He closed his eyes and faced the sand.

"Eric… we need to talk," I murmured softly.

"Yeah," he sighed, looking up.

"Listen, about yesterday…" I began awkwardly.

"I know, I know. You only like me as a friend. I get the hint," Eric sighed, closing his eyes again.

"Actually… I really like you," I murmured almost incoherently, blushing.

Eric's face lit up, "That's… Great!"

"But," I began. Eric sighed, "There's always a but."

"I'm not really ready to date on the island. It's too scary. No one around will stop us if we get out of control… it's like planning a tribe of people… and I'm fourteen. You're sixteen. It's even scarier," I sighed, "but I still really like you. And…"

"I still really like you," Eric nodded, "so what can we do?"

"Can we be… friends with feelings?" I asked, blushing.

"What do you mean?" Eric laughed.

"I mean, still friends, still really close friends, but we have feelings for each other and we know it too. But we don't get together until we're ready," I murmured. Eric studied me for a while, observing me. Then he nodded.

"I think that'll be fine," Eric smiled. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. As long as it's not awkward, I'm fine," I sighed. Eric laughed as well.

"Well…" I looked around, blushing, "maybe just one last time."

"What do you mean?" Eric laughed. I grinned sheepishly, and then leaned in to kiss him. The warmth spread throughout me again, but it was even briefer because I broke away sooner than he had yesterday.

Eric was staring at me then, his eyes wide. I grinned and giggled.

"You should get some rest now," I laughed. Eric laughed nervously as well, and I went back to camp.

1,337 Words: I like reviews, I like reviews, I like lots of reviews oh I like reviews! So please reviewwwww!


	21. Day 21

Day 21

Well, after the Eric-shark-attack fiasco; yesterday went just like the show. Eric found out about the current, and they began to build the raft.

I am so going to crack down on them today. Yesterday, however, I was too tired and worn out to say anything. I just shook my head whenever they walked by with building materials.

I walked outside of the plane and went to go talk to the group, who were all eating breakfast. Eric grinned at me. Even though I thought his current idea was stupid, his smile still made my heart melt like butter. Friends with feelings was very nice in my opinion.

"Guys, I'm going to crack down on you all today, because yesterday I was all cracked out," after I had finished saying that, I cracked up.

"Okay, that sounded really strange," I laughed. Everyone else was laughing with me.

"What do you mean, Meg?" Lex giggled. Everyone else was rolling their eyes.

"Whoever did not vote for the raft, stand up," I nodded. Daley, Nathan and Melissa all stood up.

"You guys can leave, because I'd be preaching to the converted," I laughed. All three rolled their eyes and walked away from camp, chatting animatedly. I turned to the rest of the group.  
"I didn't vote yesterday. But my vote would be with those guys. Now, who would like to learn exactly why having Nathan and Daley take off on a raft into the ocean would be a very, very bad idea?" I grinned.

Everyone shrugged, as if to say, "You are going to tell us anyway."

"Good, good," I grinned, "Now, to begin: the consequences of the raft on the show. Now, Daley and Nathan do a pretty good job floating out there on the current, but no one thought about going back to shore. So they fight the current, and the raft breaks up, and they nearly drown. What's to say that they won't actually drown here? After all, Eric's predicament was worse, what's to say others won't be worse as well? Now, the raft here looks a little stronger than on the show, but not that much. So what's it going to be? Are we going to risk the lives of two of our friends for exploration? Or are we going to be safe and not follow the show?" I grinned at everyone.

"Meg… this is kind of a thing we have to do," Jackson sighed. Everyone nodded around him.

"We're sorry," Lex nodded.

I glared at them, "Whatever. But I bet you're making a mistake."

"Sorry," Eric nodded. I glared at him the most, and he looked ashamed of himself.

F29DWN

I helped bring the raft out into the water, just because that's the kind of gal I am. I watched wearily as Nathan and Daley waved and began to paddle through the water. Everyone else stood back to watch, grins on their faces. I was just rolling my eyes and staring at the sand.

Nathan and Daley were paddling slowly and efficiently, both staring around themselves in awe.

"Who knew the island was so beautiful?" Daley murmured softly. Nathan nodded eagerly.

"Who knew, who knew," Nathan nodded, grinning over at her. Daley blushed and smiled back.

They continued paddling together, gazing around at their surroundings in awe.

F29DWN

Melissa and Jackson were walking together, smiling at each other. Jackson was feeling, for the most part, better. Jackson gently held Melissa's hand as they walked as well.

"So," Melissa grinned up at him, "Why did you choose me, anyway? I'm jealous Mel."

Jackson rolled his eyes and grinned, "Because you're also kind, and smart, and… awesome," Jackson rested his forehead against Melissa's forehead. She smiled bashfully back at him. Jackson was about to kiss her when Lex came running over.

"We can't see them anymore!" he cried. Jackson and Melissa gaped at each other and ran with Lex back to the beach to try and find the pair.

F29DWN

Daley and Nathan had gone far out into the current when they realized that they should probably start heading back.

"Ready?" Daley laughed. Nathan laughed as well, and they began to paddle.

But the current was too strong for them. Daley let out a grunt as they forced themselves against the current, Nathan closing his eyes in concentration.

"At least the current is going the right way," Daley laughed after a while. Nathan laughed as well, but then the raft started to fall apart.

"Nathan, it's coming apart!" Daley cried, trying to put the pieces back together. Nathan scrambled over to the other side of the raft to try to help her place it back together, but it wasn't working.

"We're going to have to swim back!" Nathan cried. Daley let out a whimper as the pieces continued to fall apart in front of them.

"Come on, we'll swim together," Nathan soothed softly, gently touching her cheek. Daley nodded, and they slid off the crumbling raft into the water.

The current almost swept them away at once, but both let out cries and began to swim. They swam close together, trying not to get swept away.

Soon Daley let out another, larger whimper.

"It really hurts," she sighed, "I can't do this much longer!"

Nathan looked over at her and saw her fatigue.

"Here, I learned this trick from boy scouts," he nodded. They hooked up back to back, and Nathan began to paddle as did Daley.

"Thank you so much, Nathan," Daley sighed. Without her seeing, he grinned.

"No problem," he grunted, and they continued swimming.

After a while, Nathan was getting tired.

"I'm really tired, Daley," Nathan sighed. Daley nodded, and they switched.

Daley carried them to the shore, where they both collapsed and took off their life vests.

"Well, thank God for the boy scouts," Daley laughed, looking over at him. Nathan laughed as well, and she hugged him tightly.

"We might have died out there if not for you, Nathan. Thank you so much," Daley smiled as they hugged.

"Please. You carried us the final stretch," Nathan laughed. They both grew silent as they hung onto each other, sopping wet and covered in sand.

"I love you," Daley murmured. Nathan smiled again.

"I love you too," he sighed. It was then that the rest of us came running over to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Lex asked first, me nodding beside him.

"Yeah," Daley grinned, "Nathan just saved our lives."

"Well, I wouldn't…" but Nathan was grinning sheepishly.

"I told you so," I laughed, folding my arms across my chest and looking over at Eric.

He nodded at me, suddenly kneeling on the ground and looking up at me, his hands clasped together.

"How can I ever repay you for my stupidity?" he laughed.

I considered him for a moment, very much freaked out by his position (you all know what I mean) but still amused by it.

"A lifetime of servitude," I finally decided.

Everyone laughed and Eric nodded.

"Fair's fair," he grinned. We all were still laughing together as he stood up, and well walked back to camp.

1, 185 Words: The last chapter for this weekend is coming, folks, and you know what that means: REVIEW!


	22. Day 22

Day 22

I woke up after a pretty freaky dream. Okay, so I was in the His Dark Materials series, and in Lyra's world with a dæmon and everything, and I was named Emily, and I crashed with the Lyrasworld Flight 29 Down gang, and it was freaky. And get this- the whole thing was from Daley's point of view!

At times I think I'm crazy.

Any who, so I walked outside, humming to myself. So much had changed from the series that I honestly didn't think I would be seeing Abby today.

"'Ello my friends!" I grinned and sat down at the fire. Everyone groaned in response.

"Why are _you_ so cheerful?" Lex grumbled, stoking the fire.

"Why, because it's sunny, I'm in a good mood for unknown reasons, and… yeah!" I laughed, _and no Abby. No Jackson and Mel leaving. No Eric leaving. Yes!_

Everyone shrugged. Daley turned back to Lex, with whom she had been talking with. Melissa sighed and rested her head on Jackson's shoulder, to my happiness of course. Nathan sat at Daley's feet, staring at the fire and eating a banana. Taylor was snoozing in her chair. And Eric…

"Hey guys, where's Eric?" I asked.

" Timbuktu," Taylor mumbled sleepily.

Everyone (including me) laughed.

"No, seriously?" I giggled.

"Walking down the beach," Nathan chortled.

"Muchas gracias," I smiled and left. I went to the beach, and saw him sitting on the edge of the water, the waves lapping at his bare toes.

"Hello Eric!" I grinned. He turned and faced me, and I saw a brief shadow of despair on his face. But then, in spite of himself I suppose, he smiled at me.

"Hey Meg," he laughed, "how are you doing?"

"Pretty darn good," I nodded, sitting next to him.

"And why is that? Not because of me, I assume," Eric laughed.

"Actually, it has to do with you," I grinned. Eric raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You're kidding! Why? Because of that dream you had last night, always muttering _dæmons… dæmons…_ or just because of my startling good looks?" Eric grinned cockily at me.

"No, and no," I smirked, "You really need to work on that low self-esteem thing."

We both laughed.

"Very true," Eric chuckled, "So, what is it _really_?"

"Oh, I am almost completely positive something I do not want to happen isn't going to," I smiled. Eric raised his eyebrows in shock.

"What about not changing anything to keep it predictable?" Eric grinned.

"In case you haven't noticed, that's practically out the window," I pointed out.

"True," Eric nodded, "but so, what was it?"

My hesitation to answer was my fatal flaw.

"What is it? Come on, Meg, it's me," Eric smiled warmly, that smile that always turned my legs to jelly.

"That Abby's not coming today," I mumbled.

"Wait, what happens then? Do I get together with her, or something?" Eric sighed, "because that's not…"

"The reason," I laughed nervously, "only a couple people think you might have a thing for her. No… Abby's just… a little scary now, and… you agree to take off with her to look for the others. So do Mel and Jackson," I sighed.

Eric stared at me oddly. I felt so strange under his gaze, like he was studying my soul. Nevertheless, getting that off my chest was a catharsis for me.

"Meg…" Eric murmured. Now I was really nervous. He was looking at me so strangely. My jelly legs were past jelly. They were past jell-o. They were water now. Liquid.

He lifted up his hand and put it on my cheek, still looking at me like that. Legs weren't water anymore, now I couldn't even feel them. I was so freaked out, yet excited and anticipating… just a little closer, and we'd be kissing…

"Meg?! Eric?!" a voice called, bitter and shocked. We pulled way from each other abruptly, shocked.

Abby stood at the edge of the jungle, bruised and battered, gaping at us.

_F---!_

F29DWN

"What happened to you out there, Abby?" Nathan gaped. The group was all talking to Abby. I was pacing on the beach, panicking.

"Never mind me. You all look like you stepped out of a spa!" Abby spat.

"Geez, Abby, we've just been trying to survive!" Lex sighed.

Eric was white in his chair, Jackson was thinking, Melissa was staring at the ground, and Taylor was gaping at Abby. Nathan, Daley, and Lex were all standing up and talking to Abby, who was standing up as well.

"Yeah, nice job playing government, or civilization, or social order or whatever the crap you're doing," Abby spat, "now get real."

"Geez!" Daley repeated Lex's word.

"You guys are obviously too wrapped up in each other to get the point! Do you know Meg's secret yet? 'Cuz if you don't, then it's worse than I thought!" Abby spat angrily.

"Yes, we know!" Eric stood up angrily, startling everyone, "and would you just _shut up_? Giving Lex, and me, a heart attack!" and Eric stalked off.

He walked down the beach to me.

"Meg," he murmured softly. I was hugging my knees, sitting down in the sand, tears slowly rolling down my face.

"We might as well g-get used to being a-apart, Eric. It's just who you are. I understand," I sobbed. Eric was sitting next to me now, his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Meg, please calm down. I don't even know if…" Eric soothed.

"N-No! You are begging for anything less monotonous and pointless than this, and I can't say I blame you, but I have to stay here, and… I don't want you to be in pain any longer," I cried.

"I'm not in that much pain," Eric murmured, "you help me with that."

I just turned to face him and began to sob into his chest, not really caring about anything. How could I miss this? It was so obvious. And I'll probably never get to tell him.

"I might want to leave, Meg. I'm not sure. She has to offer first," Eric whispered after my sobs had quieted.

I nodded, "I'd be shocked if you didn't."

F29DWN

Abby was examining her knife. I walked up behind her, somewhat shaken by everything that I had figured out today.

"Hey Abby?" I called. She grunted in response. I walked up and sat down next to her.

"Listen, Abby, you're freaking everyone out. In different ways, of course. Now, I'm not so much freaked out as depressed," I sighed.

"Why's that?" Abby grunted.

"Long story," I shrugged.

"We've got time," Abby shrugged.

"You're kidding," I raised my eyebrows."

"No," Abby muttered, "I don't kid anymore."

"Riiiight," I shrugged, "okay, well… I'm not freaked out; because I know you'd be like this, of course. But you're coming totally splits up the group. 'We're one big happy family' that's a load of shit. Taylor hates Melissa, Melissa is pompous around Taylor, Jackson is awkward around Taylor, and Lex is like a little brother to Taylor. I'm friends with everyone except Taylor, and I really like Eric, who really likes me. Daley can't stand Eric though. Lex is confused about Daley, because she's his hero, but… she's making some strange decisions. Daley and Nathan are crazy about each other, and Jackson and Mel love each other. Nathan is friends with Mel, and cold towards Taylor and sometimes Eric. Jackson is cold towards everyone except Mel, Lex and me. It's so confusing. And some… some are going insane. Jackson, Eric, Mel… they want to leave. They want to _do_ something. Its okay for Jackson and Mel, I'm sure they'll get closer. But it's scary. The four of you, leaving, making two weak groups instead of one big one? Crapola! And Eric…" my voice choked briefly, "I have no clue what happens past tomorrow, Abby. I'm blind from the moment you leave camp with them. I'm freaked out, I don't want _any_ of the three to leave, especially Eric, but it's killing all of them to stay here, and I'm a good person, dammit! I was going to go to _Benet_ back in Illinois! I can't be selfish and beg them to stay. I'm going insane, but leaving's too scary. Abby, I admire your pluck, I really do. But… everything's slipping through my fingers, and I'm completely freaked out," I sighed and turned away.

"You sound like you need to do something," Abby muttered.

"Don't go _recruiting_ me like you did with Jackson on the show, Abby. I'm not coming. I'd rather no one go, okay? Just… know everything before you make a decision. You're going into the _complete_ unknown. I wish you luck, but honey, you're not getting my blessing," I stood up, sighed, and left.

F29DWN

I walked up to Eric, who was staring out to sea. I was nervous, shaking, and scared.

_He needs to know all the facts_, I told myself,_ my mom and I hate it if we don't have all the facts in making a decision. He probably does too… Just tell him… _

Numb legs were back, ten times number. I honestly had no clue how I managed to walk over to Eric, and sat down next to him. He looked at me, his expression serious. Numb legs became no legs.

_God, I hate my life_, I thought sadly.

"Meg, I'm sorry. I really am. I hate myself for wanting to leave, it obviously hurts you that I _want_ to leave, it'll _kill_ you if I _do_ leave, and ever since… ever since… ever since day ten I've pledged never to hurt you again, but I don't know what to do, Meg, you must understand that," Eric sighed, "and I hate, just _hate_, that I'm hurting you. I hate it, I want to just… just…" Eric sighed desperately, holding his face in his hands.

"Eric," I began, "my mom and I have this thing about making decisions. First of all, we _need_ to know we made the right one. Second of all, we want all the facts before we make one. I figure you need all the facts," I sighed.

"Lemme guess," Eric sighed, "you actually don't like me very much.

My heart was going at breakneck speeds as I murmured, "Come on, Eric. On the contrary, I… I… I love you."

1,715 Words: That's officially my favorite chapter. I hardly ever go through pain in this story, and I love this chapter. And the next one. All the rest till the end are my favs, but this is my ULTIMATE fav. So please review, because I REALLY need feedback on this one. I even have a feedback form:

1. How much do you hate Abby right now? What is you opinion on Abby?

2. How much will you hate Eric if he leaves? Do you think he'll leave?

3. How about me? Do you think I'm overreacting? Do you think I'll leave with them?

4. How about me as an author? Do you hate my awesome cliffy?

So please review! Mwa ha ha ha!


	23. Part 3 Day 23

Part 3

Day 23

I woke up completely freaked out the next day. After my lovely three words (of doom and destruction,) Nathan had come to interrupt for dinner. Eric had just gaped at me throughout the meal. And then I went to bed early, because now I needed to avoid him.

Such a mess. Such a craptastic, F---ing mess. And no one besides us could know anything.

Well, that was nice at least.

"Meg, Meg," Melissa murmured softly. I groaned and rolled onto my other side.

"Come on, wake _up!_" Melissa sighed.

"No," I grumbled.

"What is _with_ you? And Eric, too? He looks so confused all the time," Melissa continued, and _what _is with Abby, anyway? Well, get up!"

"No," I sat up, "Melissa, I'm really pissed off right now, okay? So just… go make out with Jackson, or something, and leave me alone!"

Melissa raised her hands in the air in annoyance, shrugged, and walked outside. I laid down, turned onto my side and away from the tent flap, and closed my eyes.

Everything ached.

F29DWN

Now someone was gently tapping my shoulder. I groaned loudly, "Go away!"

"Meg," he whispered. My heartbeat began its usual race. I didn't know whether to turn away or… just…

I flipped over and saw he was sitting next to my bag, looking disheveled.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" I asked softly. He now looked hurt.

"Meg," Eric whispered again, but there was a dangerous waver in his voice.

I was surprised. Now that I thought about it, the only time he had been angry with me was when I cut up his hat. And he wasn't even really angry. Now he was.

"Meg, that's not fair. That's not fair at all," Eric continued.

"What _is_ fair, then? Leaving when a girl says… when a girl feels… when… when…" I sobbed.

Then Eric grabbed my face in his hands, and brought it desperately towards his. He kissed me, hard and frantically. I was like putty in his hands.

I should learn to get over that, I suppose…

When he pulled away, his eyes were bearing into my soul again.

"Meg, you don't understand how much all this hurts me. The old Eric, the one without a Meg, would just leave, grinning as he did. The new Eric feels torn, and pained, but still wants to go, so he's guilty. Very, very, _very_ guilty," Eric pleaded.

"Then don't go! Remember the lifetime of servitude?" I begged, sitting up.

"I only wish it was that easy, but… Nathan and I got into a fight," Eric murmured.

I sobbed. I didn't think _that_ would happen, there was no chicken!

"Meg, please… it's not that… well, it is," Eric sighed.

"What was the fight over?" I asked.

"Well, erm," Eric mumbled.

I raised my eyebrows in expectancy.

"You," Eric mumbled even softer.

My eyes grew wide for a moment, and then went back to normal.

"He… he knew, I guess, that it was because of me that you were upset. So he confronted me, saying that I shouldn't hurt you, and that the group was in enough turmoil and that I wasn't helping anyone by being a jerk. And then I said I wasn't being a jerk, and why did he care about you so much, he loves Daley. And he said you're like a little sister to him, and he doesn't want to see you hurt like any protective older brother would. And then I said I wasn't being a jerk, and he called me a liar and dove at me. We were rolling around in the sand when Daley broke us apart, and Abby was just standing by and smirking…" Eric sighed, looking away from me, "and Nathan said that the camp wasn't big enough for the both of us."

I was crying now. Now that I thought about it, Nathan _was_ a big brother to me. And he thought Eric was being a jerk!

Crumbling. Everything was crumbling for me. I sobbed. Eric held me closer, and I felt so warm in his arms.

How could he leave, anyway? It was impossible for _me_ to leave him.

"Meg, after… yesterday… we had no time to discuss… things…" Eric murmured.

"I know," I sat up more fully.

"Meg…" he murmured. I knew what was coming. He only likes me, and not enough to stay behind. I was ready. I wasn't going to cry.

"I love you," he murmured.

Not expecting that. I wasn't ready for _that_. I was shocked. Completely, utterly shocked. And it _must_ have shown on my face, because he smiled benevolently at me.

"What, you didn't think so? Please. You obviously didn't know me back home. When I only _like_ a girl, which I all times except this one, I wouldn't go for friends with feelings. I would jut say forget it. And I would have left to do something already. And I wouldn't get into a fight over her, I wouldn't look at her the way I look at you. Heck, I probably would only be interested in her body, not everything about her, not like I am with you," Eric finished.

Shockland. Population: 1. Me.

"You think _you're _shocked? I thought you only liked me a bit! Enough to make you upset about me leaving, yes, but not much more! You have this wall, Meg, and you barely let anyone in. I just think that means that you care about me less then someone more past the wall, like Melissa or Lex or Nathan. But apparently…" Eric shrugged, "so _I_ was shocked."

Shockland. Population: 2.

I looked at him, "Then don't go. Eric, you are so much more past the wall you can't see the others. Don't go."

Eric had tears in his eyes. I knew his answer.

"Please," I begged in a whisper, "don't go."

Eric placed his hands on the back of my head and kissed me. I immediately felt warm all over as I wrapped my arms around him. Eric kissed me softly and pleadingly. I didn't know how to respond. Friends with feelings was _completely_ out the window.

I was putty again. I couldn't stop kissing him, but I needed to, because he was going to leave, and I needed to start the healing, like, now.

F29DWN

Jackson was pacing. Abby had just told the group (minus Eric and me, who were no where to be found) that she was leaving, and anyone who wanted to come with could. Now Jackson was confused, and desperate. It was true that he wanted to leave, go off, do something. But how could he do that to Melissa?

The girl in question walked up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Mel," Jackson grinned as she pulled away.

"Hey Jackson. Something's on your mind," Melissa murmured.

"Yeah," Jackson shrugged.

"Well, what?" Melissa smiled warmly.

"I think I want to go with Abby," Jackson rested his forehead against Melissa's.

She gapped at him, but then averted her eyes.

"I want to go too," she mumbled.

Jackson gaped back at her, and then nodded.

"Let's go pack," Jackson murmured. They grasped each other's hands, and left for camp.

F29DWN

I stared at Eric. We had stayed in the tent for most of the day, talking and kissing. Since the tent was mostly for storage and where Melissa and I slept, no one had come in.

"So…" I mumbled, running my fingers down his arm from where his short sleeve ended to his hand, "are you sure?"

"The second we find something, or something happens, I'll come back," Eric murmured against my head, resting his lips on my forehead.

"You promise?" I asked desperately. He nodded.

"Then you should probably pack," I sighed.

"I'm going to be the depressed traveler because of all this," Eric sighed, now resting his head on my shoulder.

"I'll miss you too," I breathed, smirking at him. He grinned back.

"Sure you can't come?" he asked for the billionth time.

"Yeah," I nodded sadly.

"Then one last kiss? Not in front of everyone, like Daley and Nathan would, just yet," Eric laughed.

I kissed him passionately, desperately, sadly. He sighed heavily when we finally broke apart.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," I mumbled.

"I should go pack," Eric nodded.

I nodded as well, and we left the tent hand in hand.

F29DWN

Nathan, Taylor, Lex and I were all standing at the edge of camp, watching as Melissa, Jackson, Abby and Eric geared up. Daley slowly walked up to us, and buried herself in Nathan's arms, looking away.

I wouldn't. I gazed at Eric as he prepared, not letting myself feel guilt or pain. I wouldn't take any excuse not to watch Eric as long as possible.

I stood on the far left of the stationary group. It went, from right to left, Daley, Nathan, Lex, Taylor, me.

Abby came up first, nodding at all of us.

"We'll stick to the coast. If you need to find us, that's how. We'll come back once we've found the others or civilization," Abby explained.

Then Jackson came up. Melissa was busy hissing things at Eric, who was taking forever to pack up. Taking forever to say goodbye.

Jackson hugged Daley and Nathan, Lex, Taylor, and me.

"We'll see you soon. But if not, then we'll see you later," he grinned. Melissa came up then.

"We'll be stronger in a group," she explained, tears leaking out of her eyes. She hugged everyone warmly, even Taylor. She murmured an apology to me as we hugged.

"Not your fault," I replied.

Then Eric came over. I continued to look at him, not missing my last chance.

"We'll be fine, guys,' he murmured. His voice didn't sound find. He loosely hugged Daley, Nathan, Lex, Taylor. Then he turned to me.

I flung my arms around him, sobbing, holding him tightly. He held on just as tight, sobbing just as much. No one said anything.

"Last chance," we both murmured. We then both shook our heads.

Eric sighed in despair, still holding on tightly to me. I begged that this would never end, that we would keep holding on to each other forever.

Well, we took a long time, at any rate. Long enough to make Abby annoyed. She coughed loudly, and I reluctantly pulled away.

"You should go," I muttered. He nodded, sighing. He was turning. I'd never see him again, not for a long time; I wouldn't be warm for a long time…

I grabbed his hand and spun him around to face me again. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him roughly, desperately, pleadingly. He kissed back in much the same fashion, neither of us realizing what we were doing in front of everyone.

We pulled away at the same time, both out of breath. He smiled lovingly at me, making me automatically melt.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too," he nodded.

The four began to leave then, because Abby looked ready to kill Eric and me. I couldn't watch them leave. I turned soon after he did, trying my hardest not to look back. I went back to camp without him.

F29DWN

I sobbed as softly as I could in the tent. I would now share it with Taylor; Lex would be in his shelter, Nathan and Daley in the plane. No, wait- Lex would join the pair in the plane, just because we couldn't trust them alone in there every night.

My sobs stayed quiet just because I didn't want to draw attention to myself. What I really wanted to do was scream. Scream for hours and hours until my voice was gone.

I stared at the tent wall, everything within me frozen. I felt so warm when Eric was near, warmest when he kissed me. Now he was farther away than ever before, and I was cold.

"Meg?" a soothing voice called out. I sat up and wiped off my eyes.

"Yeah?" I answered softly.

Daley walked in and hugged me warmly. I sobbed into her shoulder, permitting myself to be a little louder now.

"He'll be back, Meg," Daley murmured, still hugging me warmly. I just continued to sob heavily.

"I'll never see him again. You know it, I know it; we all know it!" I cried.

"That's not true," Daley soothed, "just concentrate on surviving for now."

I nodded, "I'll try."

2, 072 Words: If this chapter made you cry, do not feel ashamed. Just review! Review with all the power within you! I command you to push that little button that brings you to a review page!


	24. Day 24

Day 24

I didn't want to wake up after yesterday. All I wanted to do was rest my eyes and forget my life and its suckiness. So I curled up in my sleeping bag and continued to pretend.

I pretended I was back home, my real home in Illinois, the magical state. I'd be at school right now. It would probably be first or second period. If it was first, I'd be in American History with Mrs. Reed. Becca and I would probably be talking animatedly, Nathanial would probably be listening in, Maureen would be laughing, and I would hum, "_The bears still suck!_" just to annoy Becca. And the whole class would be annoyed too, and I'd laugh and then class would start. Right now we'd be on World War I, and Mike would do his soldier impression.

_Mike_. I let out a small, forced laugh at the memory. I used to have a huge crush on him. (A/N: I actually don't anymore. I'm FREE (to do what I want, at any old time!) of the Mike crush/curse! Yes!)

I laughed again. God, how things had changed on the island!

And then second period. PI. Mrs. Williams' period. We'd be on the Anne Frank unit. I would get annoyed at Ben for putting his feet on my desk. Sara and Becca would laugh at us bickering. Meaghan would grumble about being all alone on the other side of the room. Becca would try to steal my notebook. Sara would scold Meaghan about procrastination whenever she could. I would be laughing my head off, as usual.

I missed home. I missed home so much it hurt.

I continued to think about home. I would worry about what High School I was going to. Classes. Mike and whether or not he liked me. My friends. Cheese. You know, normal stuff.

Now all I worried about was surviving, whether or not Eric was alive, whether or not I could live.

I hated my life.

I felt depressed and pissed off. I didn't want to wake up. I just wanted to sleep until I never woke up again, or until I woke up from this terrible, terrible dream.

"Meg?" softly called out a soothing voice. I feigned sleep, refusing to answer or move.

I heard the person walk into the room and come up to me. I continued to pretend to sleep, ignoring this person completely.

"Meg?" they whispered again. It was Lex.

I continued 'sleeping.'

"MEG!" he finally sighed. I groaned and, now inexcusable in sleeping, rolled over to face him.

"What, Lex?" I sighed.

"I need to talk to you. It's past breakfast," Lex sighed back. I nodded and sat up.

"What is it?" I asked sorrowfully.

"I think… I think I hate Daley," Lex sighed.

I gaped at him.

"What?? Why??" I gasped.

Lex raised his eyebrows, "you don't know?"

"No! Everything I knew ended when they left yesterday!" I cried. He continued to gape.

"I didn't tell anyone because I was so upset! But Season two ends when the four leave camp. There's supposed to be this concluding movie this summer, and stuff, but that's this summer!" I continued.

"Oh," was all Lex could choke out.

"So, why? Why do you hate Daley?" I sighed.

"It's _her _fault the others left! Her voting, her ideas! They were all for faking civilization until rescue magically came! The others wanted to do something to go home, and she never did! This is all her fault!" Lex cried out.

I sighed. I had to admit, most of what he said was true. I couldn't argue with him there.

All I knew was that Lex shouldn't _hate_ Daley!

"You shouldn't _hate_ her for it, though! She was just doing what she thought would help us survive; it wasn't evil in its intent! Come on, Lex, she's your sister," I sighed.

"Not really. My step sister. And besides, that fact only adds to the pain," Lex sighed.

"Whatever. It's your choice. I told you what's right. Now you have to go and choose for yourself," I shrugged, getting up.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"You should be. I don't hate Eric for leaving, although that's his fault. I don't hate the pilot for crushing, although that's his fault. I don't hate Abby for taking them away and causing disorder, although it's her fault. I don't hate Daley for digging us in here and causing insanity, although that's her fault. See what I mean?" I sighed.

Lex nodded, "I'm just… furious. And scared. And sad."

"So stay that way. Don't be hatin'," I sighed. Lex nodded again.

F29DWN

Daley walked up to me. She looked tired.

I had been sitting on a log, crying. I wanted warmth.

Warmth is a good thing, you know. It makes you happy. It stops cold and hypothermia. It stops shivers and goose bumps. It cooks food, makes fire, warms up cold days. It is a pleasant greeting after spending a day in the snow. It meant spring and summer, vacation, barbecues, swimming and fun. Warmth was definitely a good thing to have. Warmth also provides freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies. And melted cheese. And popcorn.

And I had none of it. My body craved anything warm to try and end this current frozen state I was in. You know, so my future didn't involve becoming (and staying) an icicle. Although hanging from a roof would be fun, I'd rather do it under pleasanter circumstances.

Goddammit, I wanted to be warm! Feel like my current temperature was its _supposed_ 98.6° F!

And suddenly, my brain stopped blaming it on Eric's absence (although that was certainly the cause.)

It blamed it on _being_ here. Being her on the island. I suddenly grew angry.

Since when did TV shows become real? Since when did I move to California? Since when do I go to Palau out of charity? Since when do I fall in love with a guy who actually loves me back?

Since when? Since when? Since when?

As I continued to contemplate, Daley sat next to me.

"Hey. How are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Bad," my voice was soft and menacing.

"Oh," Daley nodded. We sat together in silence.

"So, you and Eric, huh?" she murmured after a long while.

"Yes. I have fallen in love with a guy who I recently thought was a fictional character in a children's TV show, and was actually one of my least favorite characters. Yes, I have fallen in love with a guy, who I once manipulated in a story to make pain fall upon him. Yes, I have fallen in love with a guy who I imagined telling off long, long ago," I snarled, "ironic, isn't it?"

"Sorry, dude," Daley sighed.

"Why do you all have to be real?" I sobbed, "It was just a fun TV show before! Now it's a quest for survival! I didn't sign up for _Endurance_¸ I suck at athletics, I didn't book this trip!"

Daley sighed again, "None of us did, Meg…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm the victim here! Are any of you all in real pain right now because you A.) Are a living ice cube or B.) Suddenly became unknowing? NO! So just leave me alone, Daley!" I snapped.

She nodded, stood up, and left.

F29DWN

Lex and Taylor were sitting together, staring at the stars.

"I hope we can go home someday," Lex sighed, "so I can see my mom again."

Taylor nodded in agreement, hugging him, "I hope so too, Lex. I hope so too."

1,259 Words: Four chapters left, people. Four chapters left. Now, the author (Meg) has one last request: See that pretty little blue menu next to a pretty little blue button? Don't change anything in the menu, keep it on Submit Review, and click the button Go. Now, in the huge box you will see, write what you thought of the chapter, and then click send! Yay!!!!!!!!!! You have fulfilled Meg's wish. :-)


	25. Day 25

Day 25

A/N: Meg, the main character and not the author herself, is out for this chapter. It's all Omnipresent with the four leaving people!

Day 24 Evening

Eric trudged on through the jungle behind Melissa, who was behind Jackson, who was then behind Abby. Eric lagged behind, fatigued, exhausted and depressed.

The cuatro Questers continued on, searching through the dense undergrowth for food. Eric's mind was gone, elsewhere, back at the camp.

The two halves of him were at constant war, ever since the second half had been born on Day 5. Half one was his old personality, Old Eric (as he liked to call it.) He was spontaneous, lazy, a natural flirt, angry and wild (in more ways than one.) Old Eric still fought valiantly for the occupation of Eric, but New Eric had been recently born, of course. New Eric was thoughtful, caring, intelligent, and adored the ground that _she_ walked on. New Eric was born the moment Eric found that he had feelings for _her_.

And the two Erics had been warring ever since. From New Eric's first win at the dance, to Old Eric's retaliation on Day 10, to New Eric's comeback on Day 14, to Old Eric's fury on Day 21, to the recent victory of New Eric on Day 22 (which was the shortest lived.) Eric felt that the wars would never end. And the biggest battle had just taken place on Day 23. As you can probably guess, Old Eric had won… but did he really?

New Eric was completely, utterly opposed to leaving _her_. Never, in a million, billion years would New Eric ever do that to _her_.

Old Eric leapt at the chance to go out there and do something, whatever the const may be. Even if it's _her_. No, _especially_ if it's _her._

So New Eric submitted, but reluctantly. Like a rebellious, conquered people, New Eric grumbled and screamed and groped at the restraint and decision put on by Old Eric.

So it was a bitter victory, because New Eric stopped Old Eric from being happy. And Old Eric _loved_ to be happy.

The overall score was in New Eric's favor though. Day 9,14,19,16 and 22 were all New Eric's. Only Day 10, 21, and 23 belonged to Old Eric. Eric himself just wanted Old Eric to accept defeat so he could go back to camp.

"We're making camp!" Abby barked, and both Erics were brought back to reality.

F29DWN

Jackson looked around at camp. He saw Melissa breaking open a coconut, Abby setting up the tent, and Eric was staring at the ground.

_Poor Eric! He didn't know if he really wanted to go or not_, Jackson thought sadly, _ I be he still has no clue._

"Hey, man," Jackson held out a banana to him. Eric nodded and took it.

"Thanks," Eric replied, eating the banana.

Jackson looked over at Melissa, and watched at how she smiled warmly at him.

_Imagine, for a moment, leaving_ her_ back at camp._

He shivered with the thought.

_Poor Eric!_

F29DWN

They woke up the next morning, Day 25, and set out again. It was all work, no play with Abby.

Jackson saw Melissa suggest something to Abby. She shrugged and turned to the group.

"Guys, I'm going to go fish, Melissa's going to start a fire. Jackson, you and Eric look for fruit. We're having lunch," Abby finished.

"Shouldn't Jackson fish?" Eric asked. His voice was so soft and sad that it surprised the other three travelers.

"No, I will," Abby confirmed. Eric shrugged and put his pack into the sand.

"See you soon," Jackson smiled at Melissa. She grinned back as Eric and Jackson left into the jungle.

Jackson watched as Eric stared straight in front, not observing anything, simply walking.

Jackson let out a small sigh and continued onward with him.

They reached a tree filled to the brim with mangoes. Jackson grinned in excitement over at Eric, who simply shrugged.

"Let's do this," Jackson laughed. Eric just smiled blandly and picked, his eyes glazed over with a very far-away look in them.

"Dude. I'm not one for talking about feelings, but you're… not here," Jackson sighed after a while.

Eric's head snapped up from his work.

" Jackson, have you imagined coming without Melissa?" he asked softly.

Jackson nodded, "And it's so painful I stop."

"Exactly," Eric nodded, "Half of me is excited to be _doing_ something, of course. But the other half wants to die. Or go back."

"So that's why you stay," Jackson nodded in understanding.

"Exactly. Although, if something doesn't happen soon…' Eric sighed.

Jackson sighed and shook his head sadly. They finished picking and continued onward.

The stopped in front of a tall, ominous cliff.

"Wonder how high up it is," Jackson observed, looking down into its foreboding depths.

"Wonder what it'd be like to fling yourself into it," Eric muttered.

Jackson gaped at him. When he found his words at last, he gasped, "Dude. You need help. Or you need to go back. She's probably in more pain than you are. And that's saying something."

Eric nodded.

And then there was a scream. Both boys jumped out of their skin at the bone-rattling noise.

" JACKSON! ERIC! COME HELP! IT'S ABBY!" the voice of Melissa screamed from far away.

Both guys made a move to run to Mel and Abby's aid. But then disaster happened.

Eric slipped.

Jackson didn't even notice for a few moments, just kept running on. But he stopped when he realized that Eric wasn't next to him, he heard a , " JACKSON!" from him.

Jackson doubled back and looked over the cliff. Eric was hanging on the cliff side, dangerously dangling.

"Help!" Eric begged.

Jackson was torn. Abby's problem sounded urgent. But what could be more urgent than this?

His thoughts flickered, suddenly, back to camp. The look on Meg's face when Jackson, Melissa and Abby reported Eric's death. Her scream. Her probable suicide…

Jackson dug into his bag and pulled out a rope. He tossed it down, and it was just long enough. Eric grabbed on, holding on the rope for dear life.

Jackson heaved. He pulled upward with all his strength, not thinking of anything but the pull.

After a while it was over. Eric scrambled up to the ground, and both boys were out of breath.

"Well, come on," Eric sighed.

Jackson nodded. Both took off running into the jungle. Melissa hadn't screamed again. What if they were too late?

"Thanks, by the way," Eric continued.

"No problem," Jackson shrugged. They reached the beach. Melissa was sitting on the sand bar, and she was curled dup into a ball and crying.

"Mel!" Jackson and Eric both cried out. They ran to her, and looked around.

No Abby.

"What happened?" Jackson asked softly.

"Where were you guys?" Melissa bawled. Jackson vaguely noticed she was sopping wet.

"Eric fell over a cliff," Jackson sighed. Melissa's eyes widened and she looked over at Eric, then shook her head for a moment and turned to back to stare out to sea.

"Mel? What happened?" Jackson repeated.

"Abby was fishing. She went into the sea, far out, to get bigger fish. She lost her balance and got swept into a current. IA went out to try and save her, but the riptide became too much for both of us and she got swept away into the sea, and hit her head on a rock, and disappeared. I got pushed back to shore," Melissa cried.

Eric and Jackson both put their arms around her, but Eric pulled back quickly. Jackson kept hugging her.

"We're really sorry we didn't come sooner, Mel," Jackson sighed.

She shrugged, "There would have been more pain if Eric had died.

Jackson nodded, and the pair silently turned to walk along the beach together, leaving Eric with his thoughts.

F29DWN

Eric hated this feeling. The emptiness. This is what he felt when he was too far away from _her_. Ever since he had kissed _her_, he had had a sense of completeness whenever he was around her. And now that he was so far away, he was empty. He needed that sense of fulfillment. Of wholeness.

Eric sat staring at the waves. Melissa and Jackson had walked off together, Jackson to comfort Melissa of course. That left Eric to his increasingly desperate thoughts.

Why were they still out here, anyway? Abby was the only one desperate enough to look fro the others, who were probably dead.

The chances of finding civilization out here were zip.

And the group needed to be together in case they got rescued.

Not to mention every minuet without _her_ killed Eric. Slowly, but surely his was dying.

And he promised _her_ the second something happened he would return. Well, hadn't something happened just now?

Eric stood up, having now made up his mind. Hew walked back to Jackson and Melissa.

Melissa was bawling in Jackson's arms. Jackson was smoothening her hair and murmuring kind words into her ear.

"Guys?" Eric asked. Both looked up, their heads snapping into upright positions.

"Yeah?" Jackson asked.

"I think I know what I'm going to do," Eric murmured.

"What's that?" Jackson raised his eyebrows.

"I'm going to go back to camp," Eric sighed.

Jackson nodded his head in understanding, and Melissa just closed her eyes.

"You don't have to come with. I just… I can't take this anymore. This… This… this empty feeling. And I promised that I would go back when something happened. Well, something's happened. And guys, seriously, how are we going to do this without Abby? The others are probably dead. Finding civilization is like looking for a dragon- it's not here. And… if one group gets rescued, what about the other group? No, we have to stick together," Eric finished.

Jackson was still nodding in agreement. Melissa was smiling secretively.

"Eric, you're a smart guy," Jackson nodded.

"We'll leave in the morning, okay?" Melissa was still smiling like that.

"Wha-what? You're kidding," Eric sighed, "you guys don't have to…"

"But we do. You, walking back all by yourself? You'll fall over another cliff. Besides, we want to come home too," Jackson laughed.

And Eric smiled.

1,675 Words: Three left (dun dun DUN!) Now review!!! Please???


	26. Day 26

Day 26

A/N: Meg the Narrator is back! Yay!

I didn't want to wake up. I ached. I was exhausted. I was numb.

I had dreamt that Eric was kissing my face. It was sweet, and gentle, and warm. And every time his lips touched my cheek, or nose, or forehead, or jaw or any other part of me I felt a peculiar tingling sensation. And it was a lovely tingling sensation.

And right before I woke up, he had murmured in my ear, _"I'm coming home."_ And then I woke up.

That was cruel. It was cruel, cruel, and cruel. He wasn't coming home. He wasn't going to be kissing my face any time soon.

Nope, nope, nope. No Eric anytime soon.

I Walked outside and saw Daley sitting and staring at the fire. Her eyes were glazed over.

_Of course_, I thought glumly. I wasn't the only one with problems. Yesterday Daley and Lex had had the biggest fight since World War II. I decided not to give the details in this narrative, because it was too bloody for young readers (figuratively speaking, of course.)

"How are you doing, Daley?" I asked softly.

"Not too good," she sighed, "I feel awful about Lex."

"It'll all work out," I soothed.

"You actually don't know that," Daley smiled sadly.

"True," I nodded, "but still."

"I know," Daley closed her eyes.

We sat in silence for a few minuets.

"How are you doing?" Daley asked, "You aren't exactly living in cake either."

"I'm frozen," I sighed.

Daley nodded, "Yeah. He makes you warm too?"

I nodded. Daley wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

F29DWN

I walked down the beach with Nathan, who was trying to cheer me up.

We continued walking, when we heard shouts of terror and helplessness.

"HELP! DALEY, MEG, TAYLOR, NATHAN, HELP!" cried out the voice of Lex.

Nathan and I pivoted and stared around for Lex. Then I saw him.

HE was bobbing in the water, screaming and trying to tread water. Every now and then his head would dip under the surface.

"DALEY! TAYLOR!" Nathan and I both cried out. Both girls came running from opposite directions, Daley with wood in her hands and Taylor with fruit.

"What?" both asked, panting.

I pointed to Lex. Daley screamed.

We all watched in awe as she dove into the water. Taylor, Nathan and I looked at each other, nodded and dove ourselves.

It was hard swimming. Lex was pretty far out. Daley got there a good five minuets before the rest of us did. She grabbed Lex in her arms and began to swim back. We all clustered around, helping them swim to shore. Lex had grown silent, and I feared he needed CPR.

All of us collapsed on to the shore. Daley pulled Lex gently to the sand, and began CPR. We all watched anxiously until Lex began coughing up water.

We all breathed sighs of relief as Lex rolled over, coughed and sputtered. He looked around wearily.

"What… just happened?" he sighed.

"Daley just saved your life," I explained, grinning. The current sense of relief was, for the moment, overpowering my endless grief.

Lex's eyes widened and he looked over at Daley. She smiled, like a big sister, back at him.

"I can do some things right," she smiled. Lex threw his arms around her in a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry, Day. I've been a jerk, and I'm sorry," Lex sighed.

"It's okay," Daley smiled, "I wasn't so nice myself yesterday."

Both were smiling at each other.

"Well, come on. You need some rest," Daley stood up, took her little brother's hand, and went back to camp.

Taylor, Nathan and I were left ringing out our clothes of water. After that heartwarming brother-sister scene, I had gone back to being frozen with cold. As usual.

"I'm going to go dry off," Taylor nodded, and left. Nathan laughed and looked over at me. He sighed when he saw my face had fallen again.

"I'm going to _kill_ Eric when he gets home," Nathan spat, sitting on the sand.

"Please don't," I begged, sitting next to him.

"I have to. He's hurting you. If he really loves you, he would have stayed behind," Nathan snarled.

"He couldn't have, Nathan. He needed to do something. He was going insane. I don't blame him. He's hopefully/probably in just the same amount of pain that I am in right now. So you don't have to kill him when he gets back. I _want_ to be warm again," I sighed.

"Fine," Nathan sighed as well, "Whatever makes you happy. Hopefully he'll be back soon."

I nodded in agreement. We both fell into a brief silence.

"Why do you care about my about my happiness so much?" I asked, feinting ignorance to Nathan's brotherly feelings for me.

"Eric didn't tell you? Well, at least he tries to protect you," Nathan laughed.

"Seriously, dude. You love Daley. What's with this?" I rolled my eyes.

"Meg, I feel like I'm your older brother here. Jackson is too much of your friend, Eric is your lover, and Lex is younger than you. Plus, I feel the need to protect you, like any older brother would. We even are something alike. Both spontaneous, resourceful, intelligent, goofy, we space out, we get irritated easily, mad easily, sad easily, and happy easily. We're similar heights, we both have poofy hair. Heck even thought you're Caucasian and I'm African-American, we have a certain similarity in our appearance. Our eyes and jaw line, I think. Maybe the shape of our hands," Nathan grinned. I giggled a little, making him actually smile.

"There we go! Your smile. Something else similar. Now, come on Meg, I'm going to protect you. I also get annoyed with you, fight with you, take your advice…" Nathan's voice trailed away.

"Yeah, you _have_ been like an older brother to me," I smiled warmly at him. He grinned back.

"Well, as a protective older brother, I think you should go get warm," Nathan grinned.

"Okay. You too," I smiled. We hugged each other and went back to camp.

F29DWN

Daley walked up to Nathan, who was sitting by the fire. I was out getting fruit, Taylor was recharging batteries, and Lex was asleep.

"Hello! Are you dry yet?" Daley asked cheerfully, sitting next to him.

"Pretty much. You and Lex reconciled yet?" Nathan grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yup. You tell Meg you're her big brother yet?" Daley continued.

"Yup. Darn it, I'm out of things to ask you," Nathan laughed. Daley giggled as well.

"Oh darn. What will we do now?" Daley sighed sorrowfully. Nathan wiggled his eyebrows.

"I guess I'll just have to kiss you," Nathan sighed, "What a bitter disappointment."

Daley chuckled and nodded, "Indeed. Well, we best get to it then."

Nathan, grinning from ear to ear, leaned in and kissed her.

She wrapped her own arms around him and kissed back softly. He ran his fingers though her hair slowly and warmly. Daley giggled and kissed his nose and neck gently. Nathan closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Enjoying that, Nathan?" Daley murmured against his neck. Nathan nodded.

"Gee, I would bet I'd like it too," Daley continued. Nathan laughed and began to kiss Daley's neck. Daley sighed just as he did, shivering occasionally when he kissed nearer to the chest area.

Soon his head snapped up and his lips were on hers again. She kissed back passionately, wrapping her tongue around his. They were plastered close together, and when Nathan gently liked her cheek and jaw Daley felt a sense of panic. No one was around, and she had no sense of self control around Nathan. She could just as easily make love with him right now as walk away.

Fear and anticipation flood throughout her. Should she make a move to stop it? Or just let everything continue, see where it led?

Nathan kissed her jaw softly. Daley let out a moan and pulled him closer to her. She couldn't control herself around him, much less walk away from him.

Daley lowered herself and kissed his shoulders and neck, letting her tongue drag on his neck. Nathan moaned softly and pulled her head up to kiss him again.

Senses suddenly flooded Daley's mind and she pulled away. Both were panting.

'What are we doing?" Daley gasped.

Nathan nodded, "I don't know."

"I'm sorry, Nathan," Daley sighed, "it's not that I don't… God, it's more that I do."

He laughed, "I know."

The pair hugged each other, cuddling and resting on the log.

F29DWN

Night fell. I was sitting by the fire, chucking rocks into it. Lex had rested all day. Taylor had already turned in, as had Nathan. Daley was just getting ready.

She walked over to me in my reverie. I was imagining a dragon swooping down on camp to take me away, take me away to Eric so I could kiss him senseless…

"How are you, Meg?" Daley asked pleasantly.

"Eh," I shrugged. She hugged me.

"Everything will be fine. They'll be home soon," Daley smiled. I sighed and shook my head.

"You guys are too optimistic. They won't be home soon," I sighed softly, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"And you're too pessimistic. One day Eric will be wrapped around you gain, don't you fret. Now go to sleep, it's been a long day," Daley smiled.

I hugged her and went to sleep.

1,576 Words: Two more chapters! And one's an epilogue! Oh, I'm so sad :-( Please review, and then I'll be happy!


	27. Day 27

Day 27

I woke up groggily. I still felt nearly frozen, and I hated every minuet of it.

I walked outside to just see Lex staring at the fire. Taylor was still asleep in the tent, and I had no clue where Daley and Nathan were. Probably making out somewhere.

"Hey Lex," I sighed. My voice wasn't cheerful; it hadn't been since Eric left. Well, except briefly yesterday when talking to Nathan. But that was about it.

"Hey Meg," he nodded. I sat down next to him.

"Where are Daley and Nathan?" I asked softly.

"Still asleep," Lex shrugged.

_Ah. I was wrong._ I shrugged as well.

"How are you doing? Still waterlogged?" my voice was completely serious.

"Not really," Lex grinned at me briefly, "still shell shocked, though."

"Well _duh_. You nearly died," I rolled my eyes; then turned away. My mind turned to warmer, happier days, when I either A. didn't know Eric B. knew him, didn't love him or C. loved him, and had him. My whole being shook with the memories.

"Meg, you're going to have to cheer up sometime," Lex sighed after a while.

"I'll cheer up when he's here," I muttered.

"He'll be here soon. Watch, today they'll come back with the others," Lex nodded.

I shrugged, "probably not."

Lex sighed.

F29DWN

I walked over to the beach, my eyes very far away. I wished rescue was coming, so I could run out and find Eric again. And then we'd celebrate, dancing around, and we'd all go home, and I'd move back to Illinois, but so would everyone else because we all agreed we would, and I'd wee my old friends again, and I'd have Eric forever.

I shivered with the cold.

Looking around, I saw that no one was around. I walked out to the sea, wading in the water. When I got deep enough, I laid back and floated on the surface, closing my eyes tightly.

The peace of the rolling waves and the sound of them crashing against the beach allowed me breathing room, unlike that camp. It almost felt like a water bed, like my new one back home. The sounds were just like my headphones, where I had _The Sounds of the Ocean_ on my iPod.

So, naturally, I fell asleep. My dreams were sweet and kind to my tormented body. I was back home, lying on my water bed, reading a magazine. The music was whale and dolphin songs. A knock issued on my door, and my mom came in. We hugged and talked for a long time about nothing in particular. Then my Dad came in, talking in Italian like he always does in my dreams. And, like always, I understood every word. He hugged me too. And then all four of my sissies and my bro came in and hugged me, and we talked, and I was happy.

And then Eric came in. Everyone stared at him in shock. I walked up to him and kissed him warmly. Instead of gasping and shouting in protest, like they really will, my family cheered. Except it wasn't a usual sort of sheering. They were making chirps an squeaks, like dolphins.

And then there was a loud one in my ear, and I woke up. I saw that I was far out to sea, with no land in sight. I screamed and thrashed around, no longer floating. But a rubbery being was holding me up. I screamed in terror again.

But it was just a dolphin! There were seven dolphins all around me, chattering excitedly. The one holding me up was the one who woke me up, it appeared.

I began treading water, much to the hold-upper's amusement.

"Hi guys," I smiled. The dolphins all chiped and chirped in response.

I studied them closer. They appeared to be Indo-Pacific Hump-backed dolphins, an unusual occurrence because they weren't social with humans.

_Wait a second!_ I thought.

Indo-Pacifics only live in the Indonesian/Phillipian Islands, around Australia, and on the Indian Ocean coast of Africa, India, and the surrounding areas.

I knew where we were now! Probably Indonesia, because that's the only place where Indo-Pacifics live far off the coast.

But where was _I_? Like I said no land in sight.

"Hey guys," I repeated. They continued chirping. I petted one, feeling its rubbery skin. They all responded friendlily, swimming around me energetically. I giggled and splashed water on them, and they played back eagerly.

We continued on like this for a while, until I realized that I was _starving_. I began to swim on in one direction, waving at the dolphins, without a clue where I was going.

The dolphins came up to me, chirping angrily at me. One held out its dorsal fin/hump. I shrugged and held on. Indo-Pacifics lived generally near the coast, especially in lagoons. These would probably lead me to a new island, with civilization! Then we could find the others!

They swam quickly through the ocean, me holding on for dear life. They weren't _fast_ dolphins, but this was fast for me!

I laughed, loving the adrenaline rush. All of this made me forget my copious troubles.

We continued on, and I realized I probably had been swept up by a current. I had been really far off from land!

The dolphins continued on, and we reached a far-off lagoon by a desert island. There was smoke and a fire in the distance.

It was twilight. I had spent the whole day at sea.

_The others must be worried. Well, I can't do anything about it now,_ I thought sadly.

"Thanks you guys," I high-fived each dolphin, "I'll totally visit, life-savers."

They squeaked excitedly in response. I turned, hugging myself (I was sopping wet) and walked towards the fire. It would be warm, and there would be people.

I vaguely recognized the beach, but it was night-time and I couldn't really make out anything. I continued on, shivering madly.

Then I saw it. I wrecked, wingless plane.

My eyes briefly widened, and I let out a small squeak of happiness. I was back! The dolphins must have seen me floating out, and followed me to save me!

Man, I so owed them.

I was about to continue on to camp when I heard an unearthly sound.

It was a wail, a scream of pain, longing, shock and need. And it was made by a man or a boy. Chills spread through me, and it wasn't because of the water.

Then there were more, quieter sobs and wails. But the first wail still went through me like ice.

I began running, not only to find out what was wrong but because it was a good way of drying off my clothes. I came up to camp, and found everyone was facing away from me, hugging each other so I could only see their hair. There was Daley's red curls, Nathan's poofy mess, Lex's long black locks, Taylor's blond tresses. But then… I saw Melissa's black hair, Jackson's brown, and…

_Eric._ My heard sped up so fast I felt faint.

_Eric._

"G-G-Guys," I stammered. I was freezing.

Everyone gasped and turned to gape at me.

Eric got to me first. He ran up to me and threw his arms around me. I immediately felt happy and warm all over. I was _warm_. So warm.

And then everyone else toppled over Eric, hugging me so much I suffocated.

"Meg!" everyone was crying out. Except Eric. He was just sobbing softly, holding me so close to him I thought I would boil over from the heat and warmth omitting from him.

"Hello everyone," I laughed, now insanely cheerful because of the form closest to me.

"What happened?" Daley asked after a while. Everyone began to pull away from the hug, except for Eric, who just held on tighter.

"I went to the ocean to float and relax and try to forget, and I fell asleep. Then I woke up in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by a bunch of dolphins. They must have followed me and kept me afloat. Then they brought me back. In essence, my life was saved by seven Indo-Pacific Humpback dolphins that live over there," I pointed in the direction I had come through Eric's hold, "which means we are _definitely_ in Indonesia."

Nathan replied, "At first we had no clue where you were, and we looked all over the jungle, calling out your name. Then we decided that you had gone after them," he pointed at Eric, Melissa, and Jackson, "so we stopped worrying. But then, about ten minuets ago, they came back and you weren't with them, they hadn't even seen you or any traces of you! So we all naturally thought… well…" Nathan sighed.

"That you were dead," Melissa continued, "and we all came to that conclusion at once, you know, and when we did Eric let out his _huge_ wail…"

"That was _you_?" I gaped up at him, moving back slightly to do so.

He blushed and shrugged, looking away. I smiled and stroked his cheek lovingly. He sighed happily and closed his eyes, and I realized that everyone around us was staring. I coughed nervously and pulled back a little, but felt cold. So I hugged him tightly.

"And so we all got upset," Melissa finished awkwardly.

I grinned, "Come on guys. I can't hurt myself," I sighed, "it's one of my lovely flaws. No hurting Meg by Meg. Not to mention, I love you people. I would have come back sooner than this, but I fell asleep," I laughed.

Everyone laughed nervously with me.

"Well, how were you r adventures? Did you find civilization or the others? And where's Abby?" Daley asked the others.

The three's faces darkened a little. Well, I just assumed Eric's did, because I couldn't see it. But Jackson's and Melissa's certainly did.

"What?" I asked, reluctantly pulling away from Eric, just to back into his arms from behind. He rested his chin on the top of my head, his arms around my stomach.

"We didn't find the others. Or civilization," Jackson muttered.

'Then you mutinied Abby? Niiice," I laughed.

"NO we didn't do that either," Melissa murmured quietly, then sobbed loudly and turned her face into Jackson's arms.

"It's not your fault, Mel. It's no one's fault," Eric murmured. I was now thoroughly confused, and so was Nathan, Daley, Lex and Taylor.

"Abby was fishing, and got swept under the ocean. Melissa tried to save her, but we couldn't help because…" Jackson began, but then stopped after looking at Eric for a moment. I was confused even more.

_What_? I thought.

"Eric and I were busy, and by the time we could help Abby had been swept out to sea," Jackson finished.

Eric pulled me closer to him.

"Geez," I rolled my eyes, "three people get swept out to sea in a manner of five…"

"Three?" Jackson gaped.

"Lex nearly drowned," Daley explained, "yesterday."

"Oh, so then it's three sweeps in three days, one a day," Melissa nodded.

"_Fine_. Three people get swept out to sea in a manner of three days! What is wrong with us?" I laughed.

"And it's not your fault, Mel. You did all you could," Jackson murmured in her ear.

'So what detained you and Eric?" Nathan asked.

Jackson hesitated looking at Eric again. And again, Eric held me closer.

"What?" I sighed, "It can't be _that _bad."

"I fell over a cliff," Eric muttered.

I gaped. So did the other left-behinds. I turned to face Eric again.

"You're _joking_," I gasped.

He shook his head.

"How? Why?" I stammered.

"We were going to help Melissa," Eric sighed, "and we had been looking down this cliff, right? So Jackson takes off running, and I was going to too, but I slipped because it had rained the night before. So I fell down a ton of the mountain, but then I found a handhold and I held on for dear life. And Jackson was going for Melissa, who was crying out for help, but I was almost going to die, fall to my death, because I was slipping. So he threw down a rope and pulled me up, and we ran to Mel, but we were too late. So if it's anyone's fault, it's mine for falling." Eric concluded.

I just continued to cape at him. He had nearly _died_. More so than I had. I knew they were softening the truth for my sake, but I saw behind the mask.

I threw my arms suddenly around his neck, making him stagger back. I, without realizing it, had begun crying. Eric leaving was bad enough. But… but… but… _but dying_?

Now I understood the wail, up to every waver in it. I gripped his shoulders tightly.

"It's okay," Eric murmured in my ear, "I'm fine. It's okay."

Everyone began to talk around us, realizing that we wanted to be alone. I took his hand and led him to a log a ways from the fire and the others. I pulled on my sweatshirt, still wet (but not as much.)

I sat down, as did he.

"Clearly we can never do this again," I smiled up at him.

"Do what?"

"Split up over one mile," I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Yes, of course," he nodded, "it was like… like…"

"Half my soul was being ripped away," I finished. _Like Lyra had felt when Pan had to stay behind in The Amber Spyglass. Only they were really one soul._

He nodded, resting his lips against my forehead. I shivered.

"You're cold," he murmured against my forehead.

I shrugged, "I slept in frozen ocean water all day. And then I played in it with dolphins. And then it was sprayed all over me when they swam me back. I'm frozen and starving. But… that doesn't matter," I buried myself in his arms, enjoying the warmth that they contained.

"Yes it does," Eric shook his head, "come on. Have a banana." He handed me one. I shrugged and took it, eating it. I admit, it tasted _good_.

"Thanks," I said between mouthfuls.

He smiled softly, "No problem." I finished off the fruit, and then looked up at him.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Mel, Jackson and I say behind with you guys. I return to the monotonous life, so do they, but I'll take monotony over what happened out there _any_ day," Eric grinned.

I laughed, and then shook my head, "No, I mean with _us_."

"Oh," he sighed.

"I don't think I want just friends-with-feelings anymore," I continued, undeterred by his depressed reply.

He gaped at me, "Then what _do_ you want?"

"Honestly?" I sighed, "You."

He gaped at me wordlessly.

"I'm not scared of a relationship on the island anymore. What I'm scared of is not being able to be close to you whenever possible. Not holding your hand while walking down the beach. Not kissing you. Plus everyone's reactions when we say we're not together. I can't take it anymore," I smiled at him.

He continued to gape.

"Not to mention that, after our lovely last day together, with all our kissing and talking and love-pledging and apologies and trying to find a way out, friends with feelings feel completely out the window. Same with friends with benefits. For me, there's only one option," I finished.

He stared at me a moment longer, then took my face in his hands and kissed me. It was long, passionate, rough, _amazing_. My mind spun so much I felt faint. We kept kissing until my faintness was more from lack of air than excitement. By then, he was faint too. We pulled apart, breathing heavily and grinning like fools.

"I love you," I murmured, resting my head in his chest.

"I love you too," he replied, holding me close. I couldn't stop grinning. I had my Eric back.

After a while, I found I was exhausted.

"I'm going to go to sleep," I yawned.

'Change into dry clothes first," he muttered sleepily. I giggled and left, changing as fast as I could. I came back and climbed into the tent. Mel wasn't there, and nor was Taylor. I shrugged and climbed into my sleeping bag.

I heard, vaguely, bickering and laughing and groaning outside, a "Hey!" and then Eric stumbled in.

"Hey Eric," I smiled at him.

"They want me to sleep in here," he muttered gruffly, wiping himself off, "enough to use violence."

I giggled, "And why do you object?"

He shrugged, "The principle of the thing. I know nothing is going to happen, and I want to sleep next to you, but…"

I nodded, "Well, come on then. They're not letting you go back out."

He laughed, "I'll take any excuse." He climbed into the sleeping bag next to me and held me close to him.

I fell asleep so fast, and my dreams were so sweet, I didn't think that anything would ever go wrong again.

2, 835 Words: Holy Cow, that's a long chapter. Now please review! For me? One chapter left, you know…


	28. Day 28 Epilogue

Day 28

Epilogue

It had been the best sleep I'd had since we crashed. I had been warm the whole night, and my dreams, what I remembered of them, were blissful.

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and I saw Eric's face, eyes closed, breathing slowly. I giggled and poked his nose. He grunted out an "ow!"

"Hello," I laughed. He laughed as well, opening his eyes at last. I rested my forehead against his, and he grinned at me.

"So, you seem to be in a good mood this morning," he laughed.

I blushed a little and nestled myself closer to him. He gently rubbed my back and I smiled.

"I will _never_ leave you intentionally again," he murmured so softly I might not have been meant to hear it. But I did. And this made me smile uncontrollably.

"Well, I'm going to go eat. All I had for food yesterday was a mango for breakfast and a banana for dinner," I grinned at him.

"Okay," he grinned. I began to stand up, but he grabbed onto my ankles, forcing me down. I screamed and fell, face-foreword, onto the ground. My head poked out of the tent flap.

I saw Nathan, Melissa, Jackson and Lex all sitting round the fire and giggling at me.

"Just one second," I smiled sweetly at them and turned back into the tent.

"What was _that_?" I giggled, looking over at Eric. He was laughing hysterically.

"_Funny_," he said in between chortles.

"I'll kill you later, when you least expect it," I smirked, and then really left the tent.

"Hello," I rolled my eyes and sat next to Nathan. He, as was everyone, was holding back laughs.

"Don't say a word," I pointed menacingly at his face.

"I would heed her warning. She can be vicious with pebbles," Jackson chuckled.

I glared at him playfully.

Eric came and sat next to me. I glared at him.

"When you least expect it!" I repeated.

He just smirked.

"Dude, you're dead meat," Jackson laughed.

I smirked evilly.

F29DWN

Daley walked over to Nathan who gazing out to sea.

"Hey," she smiled. Nathan looked up and grinned back.

"Hey. Sit," he patted the space of sand next to him. Daley sat down, and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"So. One month," Daley murmured. The waves crashed against the beach, and clouds churned above their heads. A storm was coming.

"Yeah. One _long_ month," Nathan nodded.

"So much has changed. I mean, at the beginning of the month Meg didn't talk to _anyone_…" Daley sighed.

" Jackson was disdainful of _everyone_…" Nathan nodded.

"Lex was never listened to…" Daley sighed.

" Taylor was completely clueless…" Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Eric was a bum…" Daley giggled.

"Melissa wasn't particularly strong…" Nathan raised his eyes to high heaven (A/N: AKA 3rd Floor Benet, lol)

"You thought you knew everything about survival, plus _hated_ me…" Daley averted her eyes.

"And you were a huge ego-case who hated me," Nathan smiled down at her.

"And now everyone's changed," Daley smiled back at him.

Nathan rested his forehead against Daley's. She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around him.

"I will _always_ love you, from the moment I realized it till the end of time," Nathan murmured.

Daley blushed with pleasure.

"Well, I will _always_ love you, from the moment I realized it until the end of time."

Nathan gazed deeply into her eyes for a long time, and then kissed her softly.

F29DWN

I snuck behind a tree, a pouch full of acorns on my shoulder. I watched stealthily as Eric sat down on a log, put down his water jugs, and wiped off his forehead. He looked around for a moment, and then ate a pear. I could hardly contain my merciless giggles.

He finished off the pear and made a move to leave. I jumped out from behind the tree and fired.

He let out a yelp as acorns pelted his back and legs and neck. I giggled as he turned around and glared at me.

"You!" he laughed. He came at me slowly and menacingly, and I pelted acorns in defense. He walked right through my defensive line, and talked me to the ground. I squealed as I fell, his hands roughly gripping my upper arms. I fell to the smooth, hard dirt and banged my head on the ground. It hurt like hell.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked anxiously.

The throbbing subsided quickly, "Yeah."

"Good," Eric grinned evilly and tickled me. I let out a scream of mirth as he mercilessly tickled my stomach.

"No! Stop!" I laughed.

After a bit he did stop. I was out of breath, looking up at him in annoyance.

"What, you didn't like that?" he grinned.

"Not particularly," I smirked.

"Geez, lighten up," he laughed.

"I have to get back at you now," I grinned evilly, my braces adding to the affect.

"Oh? How?" Eric laughed.

I sat up and took his face in my hands, and kissed him passionately. At first he froze, but then he let out a loud groan of longing and wrapped his arms around me tightly. We kissed each other longingly, my hands plastered on the back of his neck, his hands on my back.

After a while I ran out of air again. I vaguely cursed the need to breathe before backing away.

"That's how," I panted.

His eyes were closed, and I wondered what he was thinking. He pulled me closer to him in a hug.

"Oh God, I love you," he sighed. I grinned up at him.

"I love you too."

We began to stand up to go back to camp. I watched Eric's face intently, not really looking at where I was going.

I ran into a tree. I bonked my head on the trunk and fell back. Eric caught me.

God, my head hurt!

I looked up at him, and he was still holding me. He grinned back at me. My heart grew wings and flew away.

My head just throbbed. But I smiled anyway.

F29DWN

Jackson was chopping coconuts in half. He grumbled in his work, impatient. But Eric could never leave again, and only Mel and he in the jungle was dangerous. Look what happened to Abby! No, he was stuck here.

And he was actually, for the most part, fine with it. Daley was less… Daley. Voting happened less and less frequently.

Taylor was less… Taylor. She stopped flirting with Jackson, and instead became another older sister for Lex. This brought peace and took away anxiety for both Jackson and Melissa.

Melissa. Everything about her just took his breath away. Her newfound strength, her beauty, her intelligence, her art, her personality, the way she kissed him… just… everything. Jackson knew that he made the right choice.

Jackson finished off the last of the coconuts, and sat back, now exhausted. He closed his eyes and rested for a long, long time.

But then he felt arms around him. Nice, comforting arms.

"Hello Mel," he smiled, turning to face Melissa.

"Hey," she grinned back, and sat next to him.

"How're you?" he continued, wrapping his own arms around her.

"Pretty good. Another storm is coming," she sighed.

"I'm actually glad we're here instead of out there. The storm will suck in the jungle," Jackson nodded.

"Too true," Melissa nodded as well, "here we are warm and protected."

"Mmm-hmm," Jackson closed his eyes and rested on Melissa. They thus remained like that, resting on each other happily.

"I loved you," Jackson murmured after a while.

Melissa smiled softly, "I love you too."

F29DWN

Lex was bringing in things to the plane for the storm. Everything, including people, would be stored in there just because it was big enough.

The storm looked huge. Lex prayed to any God that existed that no one would get hurt.

Daley came up to him, looking wearily at the sky, "This storm is going to suck, isn't it?"

"Looks like it," Lex nodded. He then hugged Daley.

"We're cool?" Daley asked.

"Yeah. We're cool," Lex grinned up at his older sister.

F29DWN

Taylor ran into the plane with the others. The rain had begun.

The group had collected enough food for a couple of days, plus enough water for a couple of days. They had all sets of warmth imaginable to replace the fire, not to mention that the plane was crowded.

The plane itself was lodged into the ground by sand, dirt, logs and Lex's shelter.

No one was going anywhere. The batteries were all fully charged, ready to roll. Plus, Lex could start an indoor fire, but a small and protected one if need be.

I was sitting lodged between Eric and Melissa, and across from Nathan and Lex. Daley was across too. Jackson sat next to Melissa, and Taylor was next to Lex. The order on my side was thus: Eric, Me, Mel, Jackson. On Daley's side it was Daley, Nathan, Lex, and Taylor.

Taylor slammed the makeshift door, Jackson and Lex pulled close the drapes, and we were closed off.

"Well…" I said at last, "Now that we're stuck in here…"

Everyone else laughed.

"Go fish?" Lex asked. We all laughed again.

After three competitive games of Go Fish and some coconuts, we were all exhausted. Melissa was already asleep on Jackson's shoulder.

I pulled my sleeping bag up and around me. Everyone else was doing the same, except Jackson was doing it for the unconscious Mel.

I curled up against Eric, smiling. I saw that Nathan and Daley were curled together, as were (of course) Mel and Jackson. Lex was asleep as well, Taylor holding him like the protective older sis she had become.

Nathan winked at me as he saw me staring around, and I giggled. The older brother I'd always wanted was Nathan.

Eric just held me close to him. As usual, I felt warm. He was the perfect… everything. I grinned and fell asleep.

And I was no longer extra.

1, 668 Words: The end! Waaa! It's all over! That was like… the best thing ever! And now…

drumroll please

The sequels! (Ta Da!) There are two things I could write next. One is a counterpart to this, where each day is told from someone ELSE'S point of view. The other one is a typical sequel, during the storm.

Now here is what you do: Vote in your review which one you'd like to see first. And, if you vote for the first one, specify if there are any particular days you'd like to see from someone's particular point of view. Odds are I already planned it that way, but… yeah. So get voting people! Voting closes… next Sunday. That's good. That gives you people plenty of time.

This story had a total of: 54, 236 Words. Holy Cow!


End file.
